Hidden Secrets of My Broken Heart
by SecondStarToTheRight18
Summary: - COMPLETE - Summary inside.
1. I Promise

Hey y'all, I just want to let you know a couple of things before you read this story so please read this. First off, this is my very first Summerland fic so try to be a little easy on me with reviews, ok? Second, because this is my first Summerland fic and because I really didn't see _that_ many episodes of the real thing, I hope the characters aren't too OOC. (Out of character) Thanks for reading, I hope you love the story and reviews will be the only thing that keeps me updating, so review if you like it or if you don't like it, or if you're just "on the fence" about it for that matter! Thanks again and I'm gonna stop blabbing now and let y'all read the story!

**

* * *

Summary:  
**  
Teresa Coleman has just moved to Playa Linda with her dying younger brother. She is hoping to escape the memories of her father who was killed in a car accident. But when her brother dies, making her mother distant, can she pull through and move on?  
Bradin Westerly has a secret, one that could tear his life apart, one that could make him an outcast and memories of his parents haunt him at night. His sister and his aunt, and her friends, soon become very worried about him and try to uncover the source of his pain. Bradin can't let that happen, he just _can't_. What is he going to do? And what happens if Teresa and Bradin's paths cross? Find out in Hidden Secrets of My Broken Heart.**

* * *

**

Chapter I

**_I Promise _**

It was nearly three 'o' clock on a chilly October morning... 15 year old Teresa Coleman stepped out onto her balcony and took a deep breath... Cold air rushed to her lungs, making her head hurt for a second. Normally she would have enjoyed a night like this, but tonight, somehow, the cold air, blended with the silence of the early morning, only magnified the empty feeling inside of her instead of taking it away like it usually did. Teresa looked up at the vast amount of stars in the sky; she sighed and brushed a lock of her beautiful red-brown hair out of her emerald green-eyes. The coming day was her 16th birthday, but she really didn't care. She looked out at the ocean and watched the waves crash against the shore, she thought of that terrible night one month ago, as she watched and heard the powerful waves crashing on the shore she remembered her last night with him... his last night on the earth.

_"Just... ..look how... ..beautiful... ..the... ..sun... ..set is!" thirteen year old Matthew Coleman smiled at his older sister and took her hand as they sat on the beach watching the sun set over the Pacific ocean._

_Teresa let a tear escape her eye when she heard her, once strong and healthy, little brother struggle to speak. She squeezed his hand tighter and said, "Yes, it **is **beautiful!"_

_Matthew was a thin, sickly boy, barely able to stand, much less walk or run! But he hadn't always been that way, in fact, he had been on his middle school's track team since 6th grade, until the accident, and he had been in a statewide championship during the 7th grade. He had played baseball, basketball and volleyball. He was a straight A student, had had many friends, true friends, and was always willing to help others out and always volunteering for some kind of community work. He was one of those kids that really **was** going to change the world in some way or another... But then, the accident happened._

_It had been a rainy day and the Coleman family was going visiting... Karen Coleman was driving, they were going to visit her parents, Robert Coleman, called Bob, was sitting in the passenger's seat. 15 year old Teresa Coleman sat behind her little brother in the very back of the family's mini-van. She looked out the window and for some reason thought that they should turn around and go home... 12 year old Matthew Coleman sat in one of the middle seats next to his 7 month old baby sister, Lillian, and carried on a conversation with his father about baseball. They were all smiling, except for Teresa, and happy. Suddenly thunder rumbled through the air..._

_"A storm was supposed to break out today about... now," Bob said, glancing at his watch, then he laughed, "I guess the ol' weatherman got it right this time!"_

_"Hmm... I suppose so," Karen agreed as a bolt of lightening struck across the sky and thunder cracked._

_Teresa felt uneasy as the rain started pouring down so heavily that you could barely see. She bit her lip as the car swerved into the opposite lane, skidded to a halt and went dead. There had been a person walking across the road and her mother had had to swerve severely in order to avoid hitting them!_

_"What the hell!" Bob exclaimed jumping out of the car to make sure the person was okay._

_"Teresa, you stay here and watch them," Karen yelled over the pouring rain as she got out and shut her door._

_Matt turned to Teresa and asked, fear evident in his eyes, "Are we gonna be okay?"_

_Before she could answer a flash of light lit up the whole sky, instantly followed by a crack of thunder so loud that it woke Lillian up. She began crying in fear and Teresa took her from her car seat & cradled her in her arms. "Shh... It's okay, Lil," she cooed over the raging storm. "Where Are Mom and Dad?" she wondered silently._

**_Crash!_**

_Lillian screamed and Matt looked really scared._

_"Matt, it's oka-" she began but then stopped as she noticed headlights coming in through Matt's window. "That's odd," she thought. As a horn blared loudly she remembered! **They were sideways, in the** **WRONG lane! **"Matt," she screamed unbuckling and scrambling towards the sliding door on the right side of the van, "get out of the car!"_

_**Crash!** Lightning flashed and thunder cracked simultaneously, Lillian screamed and Matt froze in his seat staring out of his window into two large, bright, white headlights that were coming closer every second!_

_"Matt," Teresa screamed again as she jerked the van door open holding a screaming Lillian in one arm, "get out of the car!" The door slid open and Teresa saw her mother standing there looking like she were about to faint. "Mom, take her," she screamed over the sound of the pouring rain and continuously beeping horn from the oncoming vehicle. She all but threw Lillian into her mother's arms then, turning towards her, now shaking, younger brother she screamed, "Matt!"_

**_Crash!_**

_"Teresa, get out of the car," her father's stern voice came from right behind her. Startled, she fell backward onto the pavement as her father climbed into the van screaming, "Matt!" In the next second, her mother had pulled her to her feet and was dragging her down the road away from the van. Screeching tires and a blowing horn only added to the confusion._

_Teresa watched in horror as a semi-truck came skidding into the Coleman's mini-van, and her father and brother were **just** climbing out! She heard her mother scream hysterically as her father **fell** out of the van and it rolled over him followed by the semi. Teresa nearly fainted as she realized that her brother was still inside the, now nearly demolished, mini-van! "Matt! Oh my god, no!" she began screaming hysterically as though someone were killing her as she watched the semi plow their mini-van, with Matt still inside, into a dangled up heap in the ditch. "Matt! Matt, Dad, oh my god, Dad!" she saw her father's lifeless body lying in the road. "Dad," she whispered, "Matt..." her head hit the concrete. _

_Everything after that had been a blur... her father was pronounced dead at the scene and Matt was pulled from the demolished mini-van and taken into ICU at their city's children's hospital. He had broken both legs, one was a spiral fracture and the other had broken completely in two in two different places! He broke his left arm, broke his right wrist and lost his middle finger on his right hand. His face had been severally cut and he broke three ribs... But the worst part was that he had gotten brain damage. He hadn't lost much memory but he couldn't talk without pausing briefly between words. Also, he had to take short gasping breaths when talking as his lungs were damaged. He barely made it out of the van alive and the recovery process, such as it was, took nearly six months before it was clear that he was not going to live much longer. The family prepared to lose him and he had but one wish: to go to the beach along the Pacific Ocean. _

_One night he told Teresa, "Resa... ..I... ..know I'm... ..going..." Teresa choked up knowing what he was going to say next, "..to... ..die..." a tear fell silently from her eye as her younger brother continued. "But... ..I sure... ..do... ..wish I... ..could... ..see the... ..sun set... ..over the... ..Pacific..." he finished and breathed hard._

_Teresa felt her heart brake in two, she knew they could never afford to travel across the country! Especially not after all the medical bills... "If you want to see the sun set over the Pacific," she began, becoming determined despite the circumstances as a glimmer of hope lighted in her eyes, "then you will!" she finished strongly emphasizing the word "will." _

_"Really?" Matt asked, hope gleaming in his eyes.._

_She thought for a minute, "Yes, Matt... you will," she smiled, "I promise!"_

_Matt instantly became excited, "Oh Resa... ..you are... .. the world's... ..best... ..sister!" he smiled up at her from his bed that he was lying in. He reached out for a hug and she returned it, "I... love you." He whispered in her ear making her unable to speak for the lump in her throat. She managed to say three words though, "And I you." As he fell asleep she heard her own voice saying "I promise" and only hoped she hadn't just made the first promise of her life that she couldn't keep._

* * *

Remember, reviews will be the _only_ things that keep me posting, so press the shiny little purple button now! Go on... you know you want to. 

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	2. Endings and Beginnings?

**Oh gosh, in the last chapter I totally forgot to say that I own NONE of the rights to Summerland or any of it's characters. I do, however, own the rights to Teresa Coleman and her family and friends or any other thing that you are unfamiliar with.**

_Thank you to **SummerShelby** for reviewing and thank you to **kandykane33** for encouraging me to put this story up! Y'all are awesome, thank you! _

_Ok, enough chit-chat, on with the story!_

* * *

**Chapter II **

**_Endings and... Beginnings?_**

_But she had been able to keep it, she and her mother went to the Make a Wish Foundation and they had agreed to pay to move the family to California for Mattthew's "Wish." When Matt found out, he had nearly died from excitement, literally, he tried to jump and scream so much that he had to be rushed to the hospital because his weak lungs couldn't handle it. After that though he was fine and soon, he, Karen, Lillian and Teresa packed up and moved to Playa Linda, California._

_Teresa hated to leave all of her friends, especially Bethany, and her boyfriend, Tony, behind... All of her girl friends promised to keep in touch through email and such, and she and Bethany made a pact that no matter where on earth they went, who they met or what they did, they would **always **keep in touch and keep each other informed of what was going on in their lives. They would each send the other an email every night to make certain that they knew what happened each day in the other's life. _

_Tony was actually the one she least minded leaving behind; he had been being distant ever since her father's death and her brother's accident, and that really ticked her off because she had really needed his comfort and support during the whole thing. She was very thankful for her other friends, because Tony just wasn't there. So she really didn't mind leaving him, in fact, it wound up being a good excuse to break up. He said they should keep in touch in case they came back after Matt died but she said that she just couldn't do a long-distance relationship and that she doubted they would move back in the near future because they just wouldn't be able to afford it._

_So there they were, Teresa and Matt sitting on the beach, their first day in Playa Linda, watching the sunset. _

_"Just... ..look how... ..beautiful... ..the... ..sun... ..set is!" thirteen year old Matthew Coleman smiled at his older sister and took her hand as they sat on the beach watching the sun set over the Pacific ocean._

_Teresa let a tear escape her eye when she heard her, once strong and healthy, little brother struggle to speak. She squeezed his hand tighter and said, "Yes, it **is **beautiful!"_

_Teresa knew it was her brother's last day on the earth, somehow, and it was making her wish she could disappear and not watch her mother go through losing another family member... When her father died her mother nearly did too... She just couldn't take it and had gone into a small state of depression, not wanting to eat or sleep or anything, and then finding out Matt was going to die had furthered her depression... Though she had pulled it together enough to make Matt believe she was okay, Teresa knew. She hated seeing her mother like that, she wished she could comfort her and tell her everything would be okay, but she herself needed comforting right now and she had to stay strong for Matt for as long as he held on._

_"Resa?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I... ..love... ..you..."_

_"I love you too..." she choked on the last word making Matt squeeze her hand tighter._

_"Take... ..care... ..of Mom... ..and... ..Lil... ..for... ..me... .. promise?" Matt breathed heavily._

_"Okay." She choked._

_"Promise?"_

_"Yes, Matt, I promise," she spoke softly and hugged him._

_"Good... ..I... ..love... ..you... ..so much... ..and I don't... ..want you to... ..be sad... okay?" Matt breathed even harder, "Don't be... ..sad... ..promise?"_

_"Okay." She choked, "I promise!" _

_She held him even tighter as he said, "Don't let... ..mom... ..be sad... ..either... okay?"_

_"Okay," she smiled and held him as the last rays of sun disappeared behind the horizon and the waves made a peaceful splashing sound on the shore. It was all so peaceful... _

_"I love you." She heard her brother say and then felt him breathe his last breath as she stopped feeling the steady beating of his heart. Tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks as she realized her dear brother, Matthew Alexander Coleman, had just on his 13th birthday, his **last** birthday._

She remembered that day like it was yesterday. Although it had been a month since he died, she couldn't help but expect him to be there whenever she wanted to see him... Looking out at the ocean made her remember that night even more... She heard her watch beep, it was four 'o' clock. She sighed, she really didn't feel like celebrating her birthday but she knew her mother was planning on throwing her a very small party, due to the fact that they only knew two people in Playa Linda, her mom's best friend, Crystal, who she knew back in Tennessee and had moved with them, with her own money, to comfort her mother. And they knew, of course, her mother's sister, Rachel, who had lived here for 3 years. The biggest reason her mother had chosen Playa Linda as their new home was so she could be with her sister.

Teresa sighed, even though it was her "sweet sixteen" she didn't care, she didn't want to celebrate while she felt so bad about her brother, and besides, she had wanted her father and brother to be there for it! She cursed and was about to start crying when she remembered something Matt had said to her on the beach the night he died, something she had promised him:

_"Good... ..I... ..love... ..you... ..so much... ..and I don't... ..want you to... ..be sad... okay?" Matt breathed even harder, "Don't be... ..sad... ..promise?"_

_"Okay." She choked, "I promise!" _

_"I promise!" _It echoed in her ears like after someone screams at you and the words go on for several seconds. _"I promise! Promise, promise... promise!" _she shook her head and thought hard for a minute, she had never broken a promise, never. And she couldn't start now! She made up her mind right then to enjoy her birthday and then everyday after that! It would be hard and she might not be able to, but she would sure as heck try! She might need help along the way and she might cry a little more than necessary and that would be okay, as long as she was trying her very best to keep the promise she had made her brother. But before she could begin to move on she had to do one last thing.

She was about to turn around but looked out at the ocean again. This time it wasn't just the waves and the full moon, there was a person, a boy, walking along the beach, slowly, his head hung low. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans and his hair had fallen into his face hiding any features she could have seen from the balcony of her room in her aunt's house, that's where they were staying, with her aunt Rachel.

She looked at him again and saw him throwing a rock into the water. His back was turned towards her now and his head was tilted towards the sky. She wondered where he lived and why he was walking around on the beach at four in the morning. He looked to her to be around her age. Teresa took one last look at him before tip-toeing downstairs, leaving a note that said, _"Mom, Gone for a walk, be back soon, Resa"_ and slipping out the back door to go do that _one_ last thing she had to do.

* * *

That's that, now... hit the pretty little review button!  
_  
Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	3. Are You Okay?

**I do not own the rights to Summerland if I did, it would still be on! DUH! I do, however, own Teresa Coleman, her family, her friends and any other thing that you are unfamiliar with. **

Hey again! I just wanted to say thank you to **justthegirl07** and **kandykane33** for reviewing! You (the reviewers) are what is keeping this story alive.

**Thanks again! Now... on with the story!**

* * *

**  
Chapter III **

**_Are You Okay?"_**

"Bradin! Bradin, where are you going?" Nikki yelled after him as he ran down the beach not looking back. He didn't answer and just kept running. Her mouth hung open, _Now what did I do? Bradin,_ she thought, _I haven't been able to figure him out **once** since mom and dad died..._ with the thought of their parents, tears filled Nikki's eyes and ran down her cheeks before she could stop them. She buried her head in her hands and softly sobbed as she sunk to her knees in the sand and into a heap, "Mama..." she whispered.

----------

He heard her, but he didn't stop to answer. He didn't want to, he didn't even want to look at her, he was running away _from_ her after all! He stopped short as he noticed a girl about his age and a boy Nikki's age sitting on the beach in an embrace, he decided not to disturb them and sat down about 9 feet away. He was out of breath and his head hurt, he had just come from walking with his sister and she had said something that reminded him of his parents, but she didn't know it, and he thought he would cry so he just ran off.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid..._ he thought as he realized she would probably tell his aunt. He fell backward on his back and ran his hand through his hair staring up at the darkening sky. After a minute, he rolled over on his side and watched the only other two people on the beach within eyesight.

Suddenly the girl started crying, he could hear her, and the boy fell limp into her lap. He was just about to run over when a woman ran over to them, sat beside the girl his age and hugged her tightly. He heard her say, "It's okay sweetie, he's happier now..."

A minute later another woman, carrying a baby, came over and started crying. She fell to her knees, nearly dropping the baby, and started crying and screaming hysterically. The first woman let go of the girl, who took the baby, and hugged the other woman. "Shh... Sis, don't, he's better off now... He's happier." Bradin cringed inside.

"Mom, it'll be okay, it really will..." the girl his age was saying, "Mom, he said-" the teenage girl started crying again, "Mom, he said for me to tell you not to be sad... please, mom..." she broke down and collapsed onto the sand, crying.

Bradin felt like he was gonna start crying as he realized that the boy must have just died and that they were probably expecting it to happen anytime. He felt tears fall down his face as he remembered his own feelings when he found out his parents had died. He turned away from them and rolled onto his stomach putting his face in his hands and crying softly.

"Bradin?"

"Huh," Bradin looked up from where he was laying and saw Jay looking down at him, concern visible on his face.

You okay, man?" Jay said in his Australian accent, "I mean, Nikki said you ran off earlier and well, when you didn't show up for supper, we all got worried and wondered where you went..." his voice trailed off.

Bradin was lying on his stomach, realizing he must have fallen asleep earlier, he got up and sat staring at the ocean. It was completely dark now and the waves were coming in at their highest for the night. It was beautiful, dark, quiet... almost hypnotizing. The kind of night that could make you forget who you were and what was going on in your life. Bradin shut his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the salty sea air fill his lungs he forgot that Jay was standing right behind him.

"Um, Bradin?" Jay's voice startled him and brought him back to reality as quickly as he had left it.

"Oh! Uh, yeah?" Bradin stammered over his words knowing what Jay was about to say.

"Bradin," he sat down beside him, "are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Bradin said staring at the moon.

"Well, I uh... I just thought that you'd been acting a little... well... I don't know, a little funny," Jay said trying not to make Bradin angry. It didn't work.

"Funny? Funny! What the-" Bradin stopped abruptly. He had turned to glare at Jay, but now he looked away quickly and they sat in awkward silence.

After a minute Jay said, "Hey man, I didn't mean to uh... I just well, we're all worried about you, man."

"Why? Why would y'all be worried? You don't even..." his voice trailed off as he felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Because we care about you." Jay said it as if Bradin were insane not to think so.

Bradin heard him, but he didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. _How could they be worried about him? How could they care about him? They didn't even **know** him!_ "I'm fine," he finally said.

Jay thought that Bradin had said that just a little too quietly, but he didn't press him, it would only make him mad and more reclusive. No, Bradin would come to them eventually and there was no point in pushing him, it would only make it worse.

Bradin and his sister, Nikki, and brother, Derrick, had come to live with them about a month ago, after their parents died. Ava, Johnny, Susannah and Jay shared a house and since Ava was their aunt, they came to live with her and Ava's roommates had gladly accepted them into their lives. Ava was thankful for that and for all the help they were giving her on this new journey.

They were all still adjusting to the new lifestyle and the adults were still, a bit unsuccessfully, trying to be "parents..."

At first Nikki had taken it by trying to be her brother's "mom" but she soon realized she couldn't do that so now she was just adjusting.

Derrick had tried to find a way to be with his mother and father. So when he found out that they were in heaven and the only way to get there was to die, he had tried to find a way to kill himself not fully understanding what he was doing. Luckily, Ava found him and talked to him about how his parents didn't want him to die and that he hadn't lived long enough yet. So he was doing okay now.

Bradin had been okay at first, or so everyone thought, but over the last few days he had become very distant from everyone and he barely said two words to anyone all day. Ava was worried, and so was everyone else, but especially Ava. Whenever one of them tried to talk to him about it he would push them away as fast as he could, or so it seemed, and they would give up and leave, thinking that he would "get over" whatever it was that was bothering him.

Bradin sat in silence, Jay seemed to be lost in thought beside him and that was okay with Bradin, he didn't want to talk to him anyway, or did he?_ You know you wanna talk to somebody, talk to him, he's right there. He'll listen to you._ A little voice cried out in his head. _Talk to him!_ It screamed, _Tell him what's wrong, he'll LISTEN!_ Bradin shook his head viciously and screamed another voice at the first voice, _SHUT UP! I'm not talking to anyone, they won't understand._ The arguing inside his head was interrupted by his aunt, Ava, "Jay, Bradin? Oh good," she breathed a sigh of relief, "you found him!"

"Yeah, um... I found him." Jay didn't look at her; he was to deeply thinking about something, _someone_ else.

"Bradin, where have you been!" Ava shouted at him now that she had gotten over her worry for his safety.

Jay seemed to jump back to reality when he heard Ava shout, "Ava," he said simply but firmly, signaling for her to be gentler.

She sighed, "Bradin, where were you? We were all so worried!" This time she spoke more quietly.

"Why?" Bradin was suddenly angry, "Why were you worried? Did you think," he whirled around to face her, anger blazing in his soft blue eyes, "that something happened to me? Huh? Is that it? And why would you care anyway?"

Ava was dumbstruck by his sudden outburst of anger but she regained her composer and said softly, "Yes, I was worried that something happened and that you weren't okay. Why would I care? Because I love you. _Are_ you okay?"

Bradin again felt tears rushing to his eyes, he stood up abruptly and brushed passed his aunt muttering, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm going home."

----------

Ava watched him go thinking that she had just screwed up and that if she had said something differently she could have gotten him to open up to her, she sighed. _Blew it!_ Her mind said to her.

"He'll come around," Jay's voice startled her, she had forgotten he was there.

"I hope so, and soon!" she said in a frustrated sigh, Bradin was really a complicated specimen... "Well, I guess it's home again, home again..." Ava sighed as she started off towards the beach house, "You coming?" she asked noticing that Jay was still sitting in the sand.

"Uh... yeah, I'll be back later," he replied distantly.

"Sure," she laughed, "Erica?"

"Uh huh," Jay said, seeming further away every second.

"I'll see you tomorrow than," she laughed and walked off.

"Yeah..." Jay hadn't really heard a thing she said, something was nagging at him about getting Bradin to open up but he just couldn't figure out what it was... Suddenly something Ava had said to him sunk in, _"Erica? I'll see you tomorrow than."_ He snapped his fingers, "Erica!" That was it. Then he laughed at Ava having said, "..see you tomorrow..."

* * *

Okay, you've read the chapter and I need to know what you thought about it, so... HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!!! 

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	4. Moving On

**Okay, I don't know why I keep doing this cause you already know, but... I own none of the rights to Summerland. BUT I _do_ own the rights to Teresa Coleman and her family, friends and anything else that you are unfamiliar with.**

Thanks to **kandykane33** for reviewing.

May I please request something? If you are reading this story but are not reviewing, _please_ do! It only takes a minute and it encourages me more than you will ever know! Thank you.

Now... **on with the story!!!**

* * *

**Chapter IV**

**_Moving On_**

She quietly shut the door behind her and stepped out onto the patio. She was facing the same way as she had been on the balcony; there he was, standing at the edge of the water hair blowing gently in the breeze. He looked almost like an angel... She sighed, _What **are** you doing?_ She asked herself, _You don't even know the guy! It's four in the morning and another thing: You don't know how old he is or **anything**! Stop looking at him like that! You don't even know what his face looks like!_ She didn't care that her conscience was right, there was no harm in looking at him... right? Right! She convinced herself and then returned her attention him. He had walked out into the water till it was at his waist, he stood there with his hands hanging limply at his sides and his face tilted towards the sky. She watched him for several more minutes till she realized it was only getting closer to sunrise. She had to do that _one_ last thing now, before her birthday. Sighing, she turned, stepped off the porch and walked off to the left of her house and down the beach, she looked over her shoulder and saw him still standing there, he hadn't seen her at all.

She arrived at the place she set out for at 4:36am, the sun wouldn't be up for another hour or so, she sat down in the sand and stared at the little sight before her. It was a headstone that said:

_Matthew Alexander Coleman  
Born: September 17, 1993  
Died: September 17, 2006  
"Once, you were in our lives daily... Now, you are in our hearts daily."  
"Loved and missed but **never **forgotten..."_

She fell softly into the sand and sobbed, he was gone, he was really gone. They had buried him by the sea, his favorite place, the place he had died.

Teresa cried till her eyes were red, she stopped when she heard watch beep for the second time since she had gotten to his grave, it was six now. She got up and said a silent prayer for strength to be strong and not be sad as her brother had wished for her to be and she had promised him she would be. Feeling better now, she stood up, and with a final look at his grave, turned and walked down the beach close to the water. She breathed in the fresh morning sea air and sighed happily, she really felt like she could move on from her brother's death. She smiled knowing that he would be proud and for the first time since his death, she didn't want to cry when she remembered him.

She had gotten within view of her house when she noticed a figure sitting on the beach in the early twilight of the morning. His right side was turned towards her and as she got closer she realized that it was the same boy she had seen earlier, she smiled. His head was buried in-between his knees that were bent up to his chest and his hands were wrapped around his legs. He looked either, tired or sad...

She decided to take a chance, she walked up close enough to him so he would hear her if she spoke and looked out at the ocean. He, apparently, hadn't seen or heard her walk up. She looked at him and noticed he was shaking in the slightest bit. _He's weird! Stay away from him!_ That darn voice in her head said again, _Shut up!_ She said back to it, _He doesn't look **weird**!_ She screamed at herself, _He looks lonely; maybe he just needs somebody to talk to..._ She looked at him again and studied him, was he asleep? Surely he would have known by now that someone was standing not 3 feet away from him! She looked closely and judging by his breathing which was fast and strong, he was awake. He was wearing a long sleeve green shirt and blue-jeans but no shoes. He had blond hair but that was all she could tell, as she couldn't see his face, which was buried in his knees. Confident that her tear stains had dried up, that the redness had left her eyes and that the puffiness around her eyes could be brushed off as her having just woken up, she made up her mind to talk to him. As the morning erupted into a sea of golden yellow, she, softly so as not to startle him, said, "Hello!"

* * *

Now... HIT THE BUTTON!!!! ;-) _Please?_

_Anna Christie _AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	5. Don't Ask Me That!

**I, as you already know, own none of the characters of Summerland BUT I do own Teresa Coleman and her family, friends and anything else you are unfamiliar with.**

_Thanks to **justthegirl07 **for reviewing._

_Okay, if I'm gonna keep updating this, I'm gonna need y'all to REVIEW!!! As I've told you, your reviews are what is keeping it alive. So, if you're reading it and not reviewing, **please do.** Thank you._

* * *

**Chapter V**

**_Don't Ask Me That!_**

Bradin couldn't sleep. It had been a month since he'd witnessed the boy and girl on the beach but somehow it stayed with him. Seeing another person die had made him angry about his parents' death all over again. He remembered how hurt, sad, angry, confused and upset he'd been. He thought he had finally gotten to the point of moving on after about a month, but then everything came rushing back one night after he had a dream about his life back in Kansas with his _whole_ family. Then, he would have a dream like that every other night, and they didn't end happily, something would always happen to his parents in the end... It was like reliving the night they died every other night. After the dreams started he had withdrawn from everyone and though his aunt tried extensively to get him to talk to her, or anyone, he wouldn't talk to anybody. Then, seeing the boy die only made it all worse...

Erica had suddenly taken to getting close to him and he slowly started to trust her and would have told her about his dreams and how much he missed his parents but he found out that Jay had asked her to try and find out what was bothering him. This made him very mad, then he wouldn't talk to Erica about anything unless in was about surfing during his surfing lesson, in which she was his instructor, and she gave up trying to talk to him after that.

Why wouldn't everyone just leave him alone? Couldn't they see he didn't want to talk to anyone? He was getting pretty tired of them asking him everyday if he was okay... _Of course he wasn't okay but he didn't want to talk to them! He **wouldn't** talk to them but he **did** want to! No he didn't! _His mind screamed two different things; he hit his fist into his pillow. Tears formed in his eyes, he really didn't know _what_ he wanted... He wanted everything to go back to how it was before his parents died so he wouldn't be bothered by thoughts of them or haunted by their memories every time he saw something that used to belong to them in his aunt's house. He rolled onto his back as more tears rushed to his eyes, he was tired of closing his eyes and seeing his mother or father and he was sick of everyone _asking_ if he was okay. Couldn't they tell he wasn't? And if not, then they really weren't very smart people, but if so, why didn't they ask him _what_ was wrong? And when he lied to them and said, "nothing," why did they give up so easily and walk off?

"Ohh," he groaned in frustration, trying not to cry.

He felt the tears that had formed stinging his eyes and falling down the sides of his face. He turned to his side and looked at his little brother sleeping peacefully in his bed, he sighed. Trying to fall asleep was just not working tonight and it was already 3 in the morning. He shut his eyes but every time he did so, a vision of his parents would flash before his eyes. He hadn't been this bothered in a week. Usually he _could_ get to sleep after a while. He shut his eyes again, and again, he saw his parents. This obviously wasn't working. He got up, pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt and slipped out of his room careful not to wake his brother.

The house was dark and very quiet; evidently everyone was asleep. Bradin peeked into his sister's room, just to make sure she was okay, because another thing that had been bothering him was the worry that he would lose one of his siblings. He slunk down the stairs and into the kitchen, he left a note that said, _"Gone for a walk, Bradin."_ and slipped out the back door.

He walked down the beach going nowhere in particular just walking... He found himself standing on the beach near the house that the women had come from when he'd seen the little boy die. He stared at it for a minute then turned to the ocean and sighed. He started walking again, his head low and hands in pockets.

He stopped again, picked up a rock and tossed it into the tide... He was standing directly in front of the backside of the house, which was about 30 feet behind him, where the women had come from. He wondered if the teenage girl were coping okay or not... He looked up at the moon and wished he could just disappear so he wouldn't have to face the coming day and his own grief. The breeze, though cold, comforted him in some strange way. He sighed, the ocean was working it's magic on him again. He felt himself losing awareness and floating away on the sound of the waves, he walked into the water until it was up to his waist, it was very cold but he didn't get out he just stood there staring at the sky, hands at his sides, hair blowing freely. He felt so free in the water, so free and so whole, it was as if the ocean were his missing piece.

Finally he got too cold and walked back to the beach, sitting down facing the ocean he breathed in the salty air. The sun rose somewhere behind him and filled the sky with golden color, he felt his pain returning knowing he would soon have to face another day, another set of "are you okays" and another restless night.

He buried his head in his knees and felt tears rolling down his cheeks. After a few minutes he heard his watch beep, looking at it he saw that it was six 'o' clock. He groaned; he really didn't want the day to begin. He dropped his head back in-between his knees and sighed.

He felt like he could never get up and that the tears would never stop coming. It had been about 15 minutes since he looked at his watch but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get the tears to stop coming to his eyes. He really wasn't crying, but he knew it would look like it and he wasn't about to go back home and have his aunt or someone else ask him about that, no, he'd just wait. A few minutes later he gained control of his emotions enough so that no more tears came. Now he was just waiting for his face to clear up before he went home. He was also trying to clear his mind of his parents so he could concentrate on other things. He had been messing up terribly when surfing lately and Erica had said, "Hey, Kansas, I know you won't tell me what's bothering you, but if you don't get your head in the game soon, you are _seriously_ going to hurt yourself! Now pay attention." Bradin hated that he couldn't concentrate on it, usually he would surf when he felt stressed and it would help, but now he was so distressed that he couldn't even do that! Why wouldn't his mind just click off and leave him alone? He felt tears coming again but he refused to let them fall, he pushed them back and sighed.

Bradin was so in thought that he failed to notice a person standing beside him. "Hello!" a voice said from right next to him. Startled, he jumped, jerked his head up and stared up at a girl around his age. His heart raced from being startled, he breathed fast and studied her, he was sure he'd seen her before, somewhere... but where?

She had shining red-brown, slightly wavy, hair that went down to the middle of her back and stunning emerald green eyes, her skin was a light shade of brown, indicating that she was at least part Hispanic. She was wearing a smocked, long dress, a white charm necklace that was layered to look like it was three different ones, and a dark green, jeweled, bracelet. Her hair hung loosely down her back and over her left shoulder, she was barefoot and looked to Bradin to be 15 or 16. She was beautiful.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" she spoke sweetly, "I'm Teresa, you?" Her mind replayed that last line instantly and mocked her choice of introduction; _I'm Teresa, you? Are you just **trying** to be stupid?_ It screamed at her. To her shock he just dropped his head and mumbled, "Bradin."

She decided she would press on despite the strange introduction on his part. "So, um... how old are you?"

He didn't answer for nearly a full minute then with a sigh he raised his head and looked away from her saying, "I'm 17."

"Oh... I'm 16 today!" Teresa smiled. No answer. She was disappointed that he wasn't helping her to carry on a conversation. _Maybe he just doesn't like you!_ That stupid voice spoke up again. _Maybe you should just shut up!_ She returned, _How can he not like me? We **just** met!_ The other voice spoke, _So what? Maybe he can tell that he's not gonna like you... Oh please, that's silly!_ She said back but felt her confidence falling with every second of awkward silence. She really felt like she should get to know him, so she wasn't about to give up that easily! Aloud, she said, "So um... you mind if I sit here?"

"It's a public beach isn't it?" he returned.

She felt herself getting mad at this but blew it off, "Uh.. yeah... You okay?" she said, sitting down about 2 feet away from him

Bradin was seriously about to beat his own guts out for being so mean to this girl, she never did anything to him except try to be friendly. _Oh, you stupid idiot!_ His mind screamed at him, _What did she do? Why are you being so evil? "It's a public beach isn't it?" God, it can't get much ruder than that right of the back! You are **so** stupid!_ He severally berated himself for being so mean to her. He was about to turn around and say he was sorry when he heard her say, in reply to his "public beach" comment, "Uh.. yeah... You okay?" That was too much. "Am I okay?" he laughed as though she were a small child, "Am... I... Okay..." he breathed between each word trying desperately to control his temper, "Don't ask me that!" he screamed at her.

* * *

Well folks, that's chapter 5! I hope you like it and will review, but if you don't like it, I _still_ hope you will review!  
Thanks!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	6. Feeling Better?

**I do NOT own the rights to Summerland but I DO own the rights to Teresa Coleman, her story, her family, her friends and anything else that you are unfamiliar with.**

Thanks to _KandyKane33 _and _ChrissyD _for reviewing! Y'all are awesome!

**ChrissyD:** Eek! I don't wanna kill you!!! Here's the next chapter!! Breath, breath... ;-)

**KandyKane33:** Lol! Don't worry, don't worry... lol! He'll change... I'm pretty sure anyway... hee, hee, hee...

Now, enough chit chat, on with the story!!

* * *

**Chapter VI**

**_Feeling Better?_**

Teresa was fiddling with her hair after she sat down, when suddenly he screamed "Don't ask me that!" causing her to jump. "How can you ask me that?" he continued, "You don't even _know_ me! And yet, you ask me if I'm okay!" He was screaming at her now making her shrink back in fear. "How... can... you... ask... me that..." he paused for a split second between each word his voice falling with every second until it was a whisper.

Teresa was shocked, what did she say? He had turned to face her when he had been screaming. She had seen anger clearly visible in his beautiful blue eyes, then, as sadness crept into his tone of voice it also filled his eyes, they sparkled with unshed tears and he dropped his head so that she couldn't see his face anymore. "I- I.. I'm sorry! I didn't know... I mean, I uh..." she stammered not knowing what to say since she really didn't know why he'd jumped on her for asking if he was okay.

_Why did you have to take your frustration out on her? She didn't do anything! "Are you okay" is a natural question when people act like you were! Why, why, why!? Oh god, you are **so** stupid!_ Bradin's conscience hurt his brain with every word, he shook his head making a tear fall from his eye. "No, _I'm_ sorry..." he said not looking up, "I'm so sorry, you didn't do anything... It's just me... I mean," he sighed, "I'm just really, _really_ frustrated." He said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I'm really sorry..."

Teresa felt better knowing she hadn't said anything that terrible after all. "Oh... it's okay. I, I guess I was just..." she trailed off.

"I'm sorry, please don't take it personally... I guess... I don't know..." he sighed, "I'm just really stressed... I probably wouldn't have snapped at you that bad either, except I didn't sleep at all last night!" He laughed lightly.

"Ha, ha, neither did I." She smiled at him, he still hadn't lifted his head, but she could tell he was smiling too, "So, where do you live?"

"Just down that way, about a half mile, you?" he said, _still_ not looking up but pointing a finger to his right.

"Right there," Teresa pointed to her house.

Bradin looked up for the smallest second then looked back down, "Oh." Suddenly he realized where he'd seen her, the girl and boy on the beach! The one that died, the women had come out of _that_ house. Bradin felt tears forming in his eyes as he remembered them all crying which made him think of when his parents died which made him upset again, he groaned in agony from the constant reminders of his parents.

"Are you-" Teresa started but stopped short remembering that that was what had caused him to get so mad.

"Okay?" he finished.

"Yeah..." Teresa looked at his still hanging head, she noticed he was shaking.

"I'm okay," he said very quietly.

Teresa instinctively put her hand on his shoulder when she noticed him shaking, "Are you sure?"

Bradin tensed at the feeling of her hand on his shoulder, he wanted desperately to shake it off but something stopped him.

The only other thing that was making him so frustrated scared and upset was something he never told anyone about, something he hoped no one would ever find out. He didn't like to get too close to people because of it either, he didn't want to get to close to them emotionally because that would probably mean they'd get close physically, and he couldn't do that.

He didn't like for anyone to touch him and he hated when people gave him a hug or when his aunt gave him a kiss on the cheek, he would always cringe inside when she did... He could only stand to have physical contact people if it was shaking hands or a quick hug, or something like that, just nothing really close.  
He did have a good reason though; he just wasn't about to tell _anyone_.

"Are you sure?" Teresa softly asked again.

Bradin took a deep breath, he knew he was shaking and that she had noticed, but he couldn't stop, he was very cold. But he wasn't shaking only because of that, he was scared, upset, and angry all at once, and because he was afraid to talk to this girl in case she got too close to him. "I- I... No, I'm not sure..." he finally whispered tears falling from his eyes.

"It's okay, if you tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you..." Teresa was sure she'd just said the wrong thing but she quickly proved that I lie.

"I- I... well, maybe, but I- I don't really know you and I should get home before my aunt goes ballistic." Bradin didn't raise his head in the least when he spoke; he really didn't want her to see his tears.

"Bradin," she spoke to him like she knew him, "it's okay, I mean, I understand that you don't know me and all... So maybe later, but well, would you come to my birthday party that my mom's "surprising" me with?" Teresa hoped to God that he would say yes.

"I, well, I can ask my aunt, but she's probably gonna kill me for being gone for so long..." Bradin hoped to God that his aunt would say yes.

"Okay, that's cool! Um... you want me to walk with you?" Teresa still had her hand on his shoulder, which was beginning to shake less as he seemed to calm down.

Bradin couldn't believe how nice this near perfect stranger was being to him. He gained control of his emotions and the only shaking left was from him being so cold. He wiped away the few tears still left on his cheeks and looked up a slight bit, "Um... yeah, sure," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Okay," she said dropping her hand from his shoulder and smiling, "Whenever you're ready, but no rush, okay?"

He laughed, "Sure, in a few minutes, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Teresa smiled at him, "So um... when did you come down here today anyway?"

"About 3:30 this morning..." he laughed, "I told you I didn't get any sleep!"

She laughed back, "Me either! I came outside this morning at about 3:45 this morning... Um, Bradin?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to admit that I saw you down here at around 3:30, I knew when you came down..."

To her surprise he laughed happily, "Ah, stalking me were you?"

"Ha! Not a chance, I was on my balcony..." Teresa returned his laugh.

"Well, no crime in that!" Bradin seemed to be feeling better with each passing second, for this, he was happy.

"Hmm... so do you have any siblings?" Teresa didn't mean to but, she had just reminded herself of her own dead brother, she fought back the tears that came to her eyes. She had to stay strong; she wasn't backing out of her promise to Matt to not be said.

Instantly Bradin thought of having seen, what he assumed was her brother, die, tears rushed to his eyes but he held them back, forcing himself to smile as he answered, "Yeah, a sister, Nikki, and a brother, Derrick." He hoped he wasn't reminding her of her brother.

"How old are they?"

"Nikki's 13 and Derrick's 9." Bradin looked up, "I guess I'm ready to go now..."

"Okay, let's go than!" Teresa stood up and brushed the sand off of her clothes.

Bradin stood up and did the same, looking at her, he smiled; she was simply beautiful. She smiled back at him causing his heart to beat faster.

Teresa watched as Bradin stood up and brushed the sand off of his clothes, then smiled at her, she returned it as her heart beat rapidly. She studied his eyes as he looked at her; they were gorgeous! Simply _gorgeous_! She looked him over, his whole body looked strong and it was clear that he spent a lot of time in the sun. His face was perfect to her, his blue-green eyes smiled at her and his sandy blonde hair fell into his face just so. She smiled at him, "So, uh..." she looked away from him feeling herself blush as he stared at her, "Should we go?"

"Yeah," Bradin shook his head and they walked off. _What are you doing? You can't like her! You can't even look at her; you might get caught up! And you cannot get carried away and like someone, they can't be trusted. You can't get close to this girl. Do you hear? You **cannot** **get close** **to this girl**! Do you hear yourself? Bradin, Bradin!_ Bradin's mind screamed at him, he tried to listen to it, but the feeling he was getting just being around Teresa made him not want to hear it. He knew his mind was right, people couldn't be trusted, you got close to someone and then they hurt you, bad. He had experienced that all to personally, though getting close to a girl wouldn't be the same, he just couldn't trust anyone. It had been to bad, he would never forget it, never. An uncalled for tear slipped from his eye falling to his shoulder, he looked away from the girl at his side and quickened his pace.

* * *

There it is, hope you liked it and now for your favorite part!! REVIEWING!!! ;-) 

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	7. He's Gonna Be Okay Right?

Okay, do I _really_ have to do this?? **I DO NOT own any of the rights to Summerland BUT I DO own Teresa Coleman, her family, friends and her story. **

Thank you so, so, sooo, **_SO_** much to those who reviewed!!! (_ChrissyD._, _JustTheGirl07 _and _Samahenoy Phye_.) Y'all mean so much!! _Thank you!_

_**ChrissyD.:** _No... Not that I know of anyway! lol! Sometimes my stories write themselves but as of now, they are not.

And now... (drum roll) time to read CH. 7!!!! ; -)

* * *

**Chapter VII**

**_He's Gonna Be Okay... Right?_**

Teresa sensed that something was bothering him, but she couldn't figure out _what_. Of course she understood that he wasn't going to talk to someone he'd just met, but she hoped, soon, she could get close enough to him for him to open up to her. They walked in silence and as he quickened his steps, so did she.

"Why the hurry?" she asked innocently.

Bradin nearly stopped dead in his tracks causing Teresa to bump into him, "Oh, sorry," he said softly, "I uh.. just don't wanna get in anymore trouble than I'm sure I'm already in.

"Oh," Teresa smiled, "Than let's hurry!" she laughed, "Where exactly do you live?"

Bradin pointed out a beach house some distance ahead of them, "There."

"Okay, race you!" with that Teresa took off running.

"No fair," Bradin laughed as he followed her, soon he had reached her side and she looked somewhat surprised, he grinned and passed her by, making it to his house and falling onto the sand next to his back porch before she even got there.

Teresa laughed, _"Guess I lost!" _she thought with a smile, she reached his side and collapsed into the sand, out of breath. "Whoa, you're fast!" Teresa gasped, "I thought I'd win since I got a head start... guess I was wrong!" she laughed.

"Well, I don't know... I'm not usually that fast... maybe you're just _really_ slow," he winked at her making her blush.

"Hey," she punched him lightly in the arm, "I am not _really_ slow!"

----------

"Where the hell is that boy," Ava asked angrily to the air. She was more worried than angry, in fact she wasn't really mad at all, but she was trying so hard to fight her worry that anger was the only emotion she could show. It was 7:30 in the morning and when she went to wake up the kids, Bradin wasn't in his bed or anywhere else in the house for that matter!

"Now, Ava, I'm sure he just went out for an early morning walk, don't worry," Johnny said from where he was standing in the kitchen.

"But-" Ava opened the fridge and a small piece of paper fell off of the front. She picked it up and smiled slightly, "Oh, you were right!" She threw her hands up in mock defeat as she handed him the note Bradin had left saying he was gone for a walk. "I wonder when he left?"

"Well, at least you know he didn't just disappear!" Johnny smiled.

"I suppose... But I'm worried about him, Johnny, seriously worried, something's not right..." Ava grimaced, "I haven't told anyone yet, but I found something in his room last night while he was "missing..."

"Well I guess you better, what was it?"

Ava took a deep breath, "There was a piece of paper laying on the floor beside his bed, I thought it was blank, but when I picked it up I saw that it was written on, on the other side."

"What did it say?" Johnny asked gently, seeing that Ava was having trouble repeating it.

"I've failed Johnny, I've failed to let him know _I love_ him!" Ava sounded close to tears.

Looking up, Johnny saw a glassy sheet covering her eyes, "Ava, what makes you say that? What did the paper say?"

"I'll, I'll-" She stopped talking as tears streamed down her face, "I'll see if it's still there," she said, pulling herself back together and running from the room and up the stairs.

In a minute she returned, a tightly folded piece of paper in her hands

"Johnny I found this in his room," Ava said through tears as she handed him the piece of paper.

_"Okay God, I think I'm gonna kill myself if that other "prayer" doesn't get answered soon, I think I really am. And even if **I** don't, the horror probably will... Please, God, please, it's really and truly killing me and I just have no idea what to do... Please show me what to do! I wish an angel would, like, fall into my life and make everything better... just a **little** bit better... Maybe You could do that? And Lord, the worst thing is, I'm losing my faith in You... I don't want that to happen, I know You are real and I saw how You answered my mother's prayers but I keep getting angry with You and now I'm wondering why You let her die! She was there for me, I was safe then. I didn't deserve to have my mother taken away, without even the slightest warning,... I mean, I know I'm not the greatest person in the world, not even a good one in fact, but I'm not **that** bad, am I? And even if **I** am, why did Nik and D get punished too? Do You really care about us? Please help us, I heard Nik crying again last night, I now know that she's not coping nearly as well as I thought she was. Do You love us? Do You care? Does **anyone** love us... me? Please help her._

Johnny couldn't speak after reading what Bradin had written, it was obviously Bradin who wrote it even though it didn't say so anywhere. Johnny tried again to say something but he couldn't, just couldn't. He looked at Ava and each of them let a small smile spread across their faces as they realized each was feeling the same thing. Finally Johnny found his voice, Should we tell him we found it?"

"I don't think so," Ava replied, "let's just try to figure out what it was he first told God, I think he probably wrote that out too, don't you?" No answer; Ava looked over and saw Johnny staring intently out the kitchen door at the ground, she looked too but nothing was there, so she said, "Hello! Earth to-"

"Listen, you remember how he was when he first got here, right?" Johnny cut her off, she nodded, "You know, he was sad, sure, but he was okay. And then he seemed to be moving on fine... then wham!" Johnny pounded his fist into his palm making Ava jump, "Suddenly he's not, not at all..." Johnny continued, "I think you're right, something's _not_ right, but for all that's in me I can't figure out what. I mean, after reading _that_, it's more than obvious that he's bothered by at _least_ his Mom's death constantly, but I think there's something else... something underlying..."

"I know, it's like something _happened_..." Ava and Johnny were both so lost in thought that when Jay walked into the room and spoke they both jumped.

"Morning!" Jay smiled cheerfully, then seeing his housemates jump, he said, "What? Did I scare you?" Jay looked between Ava and Johnny, who were sharing a look, "Would someone please tell me what I missed?"

"Well tell me too," Susannah said as she walked over to the fridge, "What's going on?"

The note was passed around and everything went dead silent.

After what seemed like an hour, Susannah's voice cut through the silence like a knife, "What are we gonna do for him, cause I'm here to help." She smiled at Ava, who returned it.

"Thank you. Okay, what _are_ we gonna do? We can't just sit back and watch him... die." Ava said the last word as if it was a disease and she said it so low that it was barely audible.

"I don't think we'll have to sit back and watch him die, Ava." Jay smiled broadly.

"What are you talking about, didn't you read his- what are you smiling at?" Ava looked mad that Jay could smile at a time like this.

"Look!" Jay said pointing his head out the screen-door into their "back yard" "I think God sent him that angel he was asking for."

Everyone looked into the back yard to see a smiling, laughing and very out of breath Branding laying on his back in the sand and a girl who looked to be around his age sitting on her knees laughing and breathing heavily.

All four adults smiled. But internally, each felt that something still wasn't right, that something inside of Bradin was terribly wrong and eating away at him.

* * *

Well, that's that!! Reviewing time:-D

_Anna Christie _AKA_ SecondStarToTheRight15_


	8. Happy Meeting

**I own none of the rights to Summerland or it's characters. I do, however, own the rights to Teresa Coleman, her family, friends and her story.**

_Thanks to: **Samahenoy Phye**, **ChrissyD. **and **Shelbyq** for reviewing._

**Shelbyq: **_Thank you, it's nice to know you are, but if you could I'd really appreciate the reviews! Thanks!_

**ChrissyD.:** _Good, glad I got that cleared up for ya:-) Thanks for the review!_

Now, I shall quit talking so you can read!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter VIII**

**_Happy Meeting_**

He felt her playful punch, it was innocent, totally innocent, but Bradin cringed inside and fought back the urge to jump away from her.

Teresa moved closer to him, "So," she said lowly, in a mock sense of secrecy, "are we gonna ask your aunt if you can come or not?"

"Yeah, right," Bradin got up and offered her a hand, he pulled her lightly to her feet, realizing she couldn't weigh more than about 110 pounds. She smiled at him as they both brushed sand off of their clothes. Neither of them noticed Ava and her roommates standing in the doorway until the sound of footsteps on the porch made the two teens look up, Ava was standing there along with Jay and Susannah.

"Aunt Ava," Bradin looked at her trying to see if she was mad or not, "Uh... I want y'all to meet Teresa Coleman. Teresa," he said turning towards her, "this is my aunt, Ava," he pointed at Ava, "and that's Susannah and Jay," he said and pointed to each in turn.

"Hello Teresa, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ava smiled as she walked down the steps and stepped into the sand near Bradin and Teresa, "I see you've already encountered my nephew!" She laughed, winking at Bradin who smiled slightly.

Teresa blushed, "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you too," Teresa reached out and shook her hand with a big smile on her face,

Susannah followed Ava down the steps and shook Teresa's hand saying, "Hey girl, nice to meet you. Where do you live?"

"Hi, nice to meet you too!" she smiled and shook Susannah's hand, "I live about half a mile down the beach from here in a house about like this one, or at least it _looks_ like mine from the outside!" She laughed.

"Well, I'm sure yours doesn't look half as messy as ours!" Ava laughed.

"I don't know about _that_, you'd be surprised, having a baby sister causes quite a mess!" Teresa said animatedly, "And you're Jay, right?" She looked at the man still standing on the porch.

"That's me," Jay smiled, and this is Johnny," Jay motioned to Johnny who had just stepped outside, "Johnny my boy, this is Teresa-"

"Coleman." Teresa smiled.

"Right, sorry. Coleman." Jay finished.

"Hi!" Johnny seemed distant.

"Hi," Teresa smiled. "So um..." she looked at Bradin.

"Uh, Aunt Ava, could I go down to her house for," he looked at Teresa.

"Only for about 4 hours, Mom's throwing me a "surprise" party and I don't know anybody in Playa Linda, other than my mom and baby sister, except for my aunt and my mom's best friend... so I was wondering if Bradin could come." Teresa finished with a hopeful look on her face.

"Oh, well, I suppose it's fine, 4 hours you say? Are you sure you wouldn't like him to stay longer?" Ava smiled at Teresa.

Teresa's face lit up, "Well, actually if you don't mind, I'd like him to stay for supper too... Is that okay, he'd be home by nine."

"Oh that's fine!" Ava smiled at her then turned to Bradin, "Just be home by 9:30 okay?"

Bradin was surprised to say the least by how easily his aunt had let him go, "Sure Aunt Ava, I'll be back by then thanks!"

"Okay, now don't you think you might want some shoes?" Ava laughed.

Bradin laughed, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Hmm... would it be trouble if I stayed here about an hour or so while I wait for my mom to get my "surprise" party ready, cause if I go home now, she'll just send me out to get something she doesn't need. Then, I'll just be wandering around the beach for an hour waiting for her to call me on my cell and tell me to come home..." Teresa looked hopeful.

"Well, uh.. I don't see why not, sure!" Ava smiled at the teenage girl and said, "Happy Birthday!"

"Yes, Happy Birthday girl! How old?" Susannah said.

"Well, don't leave us out, Happy Birthday!" Johnny and Jay said at the same time.

"Thank you," Teresa blushed slightly, "I'm 16."

"Getting old?" Ava laughed, she then turned to Bradin, she was so happy to see him smiling. "Have you had anything to eat today?" She asked him.

"Uh, no..." Bradin said and turned to Teresa, "Have you?"

"Well actually, no," Teresa laughed.

"Well come in and have some of Johnny's famous egg omelets!" Johnny said with a grin.

"I think I will, thank you!" Teresa smiled at the adults.

"I guess I'll see you later everyone, and Bradin, you were supposed to come in today, but never mind." Jay winked at Bradin.

Bradin looked down, "Sorry," he muttered.

Everyone but Jay walked into the kitchen to find Nikki and Derrick fighting with each other, "No, it's not! Now give it to me!" Derrick yelled.

"Yes, it is! Give it to _me_!" Nikki matched the volume of his voice.

"No!"

"Yes! Now give it-"

"Nikki! Derrick! Enough!" Ava shouted at them, "Now sit down an eat some breakfast."

"But it's mine," Nikki said through gritted teeth.

"What is?" Susannah asked getting out plates for all the kids.

"That piece of paper." Nikki said almost looking scared.

"Derrick, give me the paper," Ava commanded.

Derrick handed it to her with a frown, "But I wanted to read it cause it fell out of her diary! It's probably about Cameron.

Nikki flushed deeply, "It is not," she said quietly, "Aunt Ava, please don't read it! It's private!"

Ava looked at Susannah, Susannah nodded in the slightest bit and Ava looked back at Nikki, "Okay, here." She handed the piece of paper to Nikki who took it gratefully and folded it up tightly.

"Hey Brea, who's she?" Nikki looked at Teresa.

"This is Teresa Coleman," he smiled. He turned to Teresa, "Teresa, this is my sister Nikki and my brother Derrick."

"Hi," Nikki smiled. _Oh my God, Bradin is **smiling**!_ She thought and felt a wide grin spreading across her face. Bradin hadn't smiled at all, and if he had it was totally forced, since the day their parents died.

Bradin saw the look on his sister's face and only smiled more; Nikki hadn't smiled like that in 2 months! He was glad to see a smile on his sister's face again.

"Hey," Derrick said, "How old are you?"

"I'm 16 today." Teresa smiled.

"Happy Birthday," Nikki exclaimed.

"Oh," Derrick answered and looked down.

"Thanks, Nikki," Teresa smiled, "What's the matter with that, Derrick?"

"Nothing." Derrick still looked sad.

Nikki leaned close to Teresa and whispered, "Derrick just wants somebody he can play with."

"Oh," Teresa whispered back, she then turned to Derrick and said, "Well Derrick, I may be 16 but I still like to play Hide and Seek!"

Derrick looked up, "Really," he said hopefully, "Could we play it now?"

"Well, how about after you eat your breakfast?"

"Okay," Derrick said and sat down at the table with a big smile.

* * *

And now!!!!! Reviewing time!!!!!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15 _


	9. Talk To Me

**I do not own the rights to Summerland or any of it's characters, but I DO own the rights to Teresa Coleman, her family, friends and her story.**

_Thanks to: **ChrssyD.** and **Shelby **for reviewing._

_**Shelby: **I'm glad that you like Derrick, I like him too and I also don't like the fact that a lot of writeres forget him! Thanks again!_

Okay y'all, I **really, really, really,** need more reivews than what I'm getting if I'm gonna continue this story!!! So, if you're reading it but not reviewing, PLEASE do. All you have to say is, "Hey, I've been reading your story and I like it!" Or whatever you want to! Thank you.

**Now read!!!

* * *

Chapter IX **

**_Talk To Me_**

Bradin walked home alone, it was 9:30pm, he sighed. He had gone to Teresa's party and met her family; they all fell in love with him and said he should come over as much as he wanted. None of them mentioned anything about Teresa having had a brother, and Bradin didn't ask, for fear he would put a damper on her birthday. Bradin had felt better today than he had in 2 months, he felt like all of his fears and problems were gone, but now, walking home alone, all the feelings returned _You don't deserve a girl like her, not even as a friend! She's so happy and innocent and you're so sad and trashed._ Bradin's mind screamed at him, _Don't stay friends with her! You're starting to like her and that is not good. You cannot like her; you can't get close to anyone! Not ANYONE, no matter how much they might act like they like you or how much you think you can trust them. You can't trust anyone, you've learned that and you had better remember that before you begin to trust somebody and have them hurt you again!_ Bradin shook his head trying to shut up his mind but it kept right on talking until he reached his aunt's beach house. Everyone seemed to be, either gone to bed, or in their rooms for the night. Bradin quietly shut the door and started upstairs, he saw his aunt's light on and knocked softly on her door. She opened it, "I'm back," he said.

"Okay, did you have a good time?" His aunt asked him nicely.

"Yeah," Bradin looked down, "I'm going to bed."

"That's good," Ava tried to smile but the downcast look of her nephew made her worried again, "Okay, I'll see you in the morning, sweetie. Oh, and Derrick's not here, he spent the night at Martha's"

Bradin nodded without looking up then turned around and went into his and Derrick's room. Bradin shut the door behind him and took a deep breath. "Bradin?" His sister's voice startled him. "Huh? Um... yeah?" he asked, turning on the light. Nikki was sitting on his bed, a piece of paper in her hand. Bradin's heart raced.

"Bradin," she repeated, "you remember that piece of paper D had this morning?"

Bradin nodded, knowing where she was going with this.

"Well it wasn't mine, it was yours. I found it and stuck it in my diary yesterday and then Derrick saw it fall out, and before I could pick it up, he had it. I didn't want Aunt Ava to read it, but Bradin," she said sternly, "You either need to tell me what's going on or I'm telling Aunt Ava."

"Wh- what paper do you mean?" Bradin tried to sound as if he had no clue what she was talking about but he did. She had found one of the pieces of paper he'd written trying to get his feelings out and then, oh so idiotically, not thrown away.

"Bradin," she almost sounded mad though she kept her voice quiet, "you know what I'm talking about!" And, Bradin, frankly I'm worried." Nikki gave him the note she had in her hands. He looked at it then looked at the floor. "Brae, what's going on?"

"N- nothing, I- I'm fine," he stumbled through his words, "J- just leave me alone!" Anger flared up in his eyes and he leaned harder against the door.

"Bradin," Nikki said. She got up, walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Bradin-"

"Don't touch me! Don't get near me, just go away!" Bradin threw her hand off his shoulder, walked towards his bed and fell on it, face down, "Just leave me alone," he mumbled into his pillow.

"Fine, then I'll go to Aunt Ava," Nikki said and snatched the paper out of his hand.

"Nik wait! No, please don't talk to her... please..." Bradin said, his head still buried in his pillow.

Nikki noted the fear in her brother's voice, she sat down beside him and said softly, "Talk to me, Bradin."

"No."

"Bradin, if you don't, I'll have to tell Aunt-"

"No!" Bradin was mad at her now, why wouldn't she just go away and pretend she hadn't found that damn note?

"Bradin," she said so softly that it was barely loud enough to hear, "listen to me, you need to tell somebody what's going on with you. We- _I_ care about you and _I_ love you. I can not bare to see you like this, please, Bradin, _please_ talk to me." Nikki said soothingly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please don't touch me," Bradin sounded close to tears.

"I'm sorry." Nikki apologized, taking her hand from his shoulder, "Talk to me."

"Nik, I- I- I can't, I mean, I- it doesn't matter, you can't help..." Nikki was sure he was crying now, but she couldn't see his face, "I- I don't wanna talk about it... please..." Bradin shook with what Nikki assumed was sobs, but was really fear.

They sat in silence for at least 35 minutes. Eventually Bradin's body became still and his breathing quieter until Nikki was sure he was asleep, she decided to get him to talk tomorrow. She got up, turned off his light and quietly slipped from his room and into her own.

She sat on her bed and reread the note Bradin had written, what _did_ it mean? What had happened to her, once strong and carefree brother, and when?

Nikki's head hurt from thinking by the time she crawled under the covers. She offered up a silent prayer for her beloved brother, then read the note one last time, it said:

_God, Mom always told me that if I needed to pray but couldn't find the words, to write You a "prayer letter" and You would see it, God, I hope she was right. Please, please take this shit away from me, and I'm sorry to be cursing to You, forgive me. And Dad always told me that when he couldn't take life anymore that he would write out all the problems and it helped him cope, so I hope by combining the two, well, maybe one of them will work.  
Here it is: Aunt Ava has been good to me, yes, she has. And all of her housemates too, Nikki and Derrick seem to be coping fine, I just don't see why I can't too. But since the dreams started, I haven't been able to take anything, even as good as I could right after Mom and Dad died... I miss them, that's more than true. I think I might be able to handle the dreams of them and the memories, but then, then the nightmares began.  
Things would be going happily and normally, just like old times, then something would happen, something horrible, morbid. I wake up in a cold sweat and it all just seems so real, so deathly real. It's like reliving that terrible night all over again.  
And last but definitely not the least of the things bothering me is my inability to trust anyone. Thanks to that fucking bastard I don't think I'll ever be able to again. I have nightmares about that too, they're worse than the one's with my parents, they too, seem so damn real! I can't take reliving another one of those gruesome nights. It's like reliving each second, each pain, each stifled scream, each moment of being too weak to scream had I wanted to risk it, each blow, everything he did, everything I hoped to forget, everything, everything. Every bruise and scar that I wished would disappear is still there and after one of the nights I have a dream they seem to stand out vilely.  
I wish it would all just stop. I wish it would all go away, go back to how it was before, when I could be in my mother's presence, and just by her being there, be assured that someone **did** love me. Aunt Ava says she loves me, but, I... I don't know if I can believe that. We were a burden coming here and just being "thrown" into her life! All the adjusting we've all had to do and the many sacrifices she's made, I just don't know why she would love us. I think she did all the things she did for us out of respect to my mother's wishes... but I could be wrong, I could be very wrong. I hope I am, but I still don't feel the comfort and security that I did around my mother, I don't feel the love.  
Now I don't even want to, I don't want her to love me anymore like I did when I got here. Though ever since a year ago, I haven't wanted anyone too close to me, I still wanted to know she loved me, but now I don't even want that, I just want- I... I don't even know. I'm just taking life day by day, and hoping, somehow, I can learn to trust someone again, but I highly doubt it. I don't feel like I can ever trust or love again. God, please help me..._

Tears ran down her face and onto her chest wetting her clothes. She tucked the note safely into her pajama pants pocket, confident no one would get it there, then fell into a restless slumber.

* * *

Now that you've read it, it't time to review it!! 

_Anna Christie _AKA_ SecondStarToTheRight15_


	10. Just Know That I Love You

**Here we go again!! I do not own the rights to Summerland or any of it's characters. I DO own the rights to Teresa Coleman, her family, friends and her story.**

_Thanks to: **KandyKane33, Shelby **and **Sweet Romantic **for reviewing. Y'all are awesome!! _

Reading time!!!

* * *

**Chapter X**

**_Just Know That I Love You_**

Bradin jerked awake, jumping into a sitting position he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his aunt standing next to his bed, her hand resting on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bradin, I didn't mean to wake you," Ava said, "did I scare you?" Though it was dark in his room, Ava could tell he'd been crying, and not too long ago.

Bradin took a deep breath, "It's okay," he said, "what were you doing?"

Ava chuckled slightly, "Well, I couldn't sleep so I decided to catch up on the laundry, and I knew you and Derrick had some clothes up here..." her voice trailed off.

"Oh," Bradin fell back and stared at the ceiling while his aunt gathered clothes. "Aunt Ava," he said suddenly.

"Hmm?" she asked and stopped gathering clothes to look at him, she stifled a gasp seeing tears running down the sides of his face. She could see them clearly as the moonlight came in through his window and played out across the floor and Bradin's bed on which he was laying. She just looked at him waiting for him to say whatever it was he was going to say. After several minutes of silence she said, very softly, "What is it, Bradin?"

Bradin couldn't believe he'd just made his aunt the he wanted to talk. True, he did, but he couldn't talk to her, he couldn't! Just hours before he had found out that Nikki had read his note he wrote to God. And after she left he'd woken up from another nightmare about his parents, then he went back to sleep but woke up from another nightmare, this one about the other thing that was bothering him. Now he had made his aunt think he wanted to talk to _her_, but that was not the case. _Idiot! And now she's looking at you! You stupid idiot! Stupid, stup-_ His aunt's voice broke into his thoughts, "What is it, Bradin?" she asked. Bradin looked at her without turning his head. She was staring at him and he saw the deep concern in her eyes, he had to turn away.

Bradin shifted his eyes to look at her. Ava nearly hit the floor as she felt her knees give out from beneath her when she saw the, all too visible, hurt and pain in her nephew's eyes. Tears rolled down his face and Ava's eyes stung with threatening tears of her own. She held them back still waiting for Bradin to say something. He turned his head away from her.

"Aunt Ava, I- I need to talk to Nikki, could you go get her?" Bradin bit his lip to keep from crying.

"Of course, Bradin, but," Ava said walking to his bed, she put her hand on his arm, "are you okay? Do you wanna talk to me?"

"Please Aunt Ava, please!" Ava was sure he was about to cry, " Please don't _touch_ me!" Bradin turned to his side as tears streamed from his eyes, "Please go get Nikki."

"Okay, hang on I'll get her," Ava hurried from his room and into Nikki's. "Nikki," Ava shook her slightly. Nikki opened her eyes, "Huh? Aunt Ava? Aunt Ava, what is it, what's wrong?" Nikki, now fully awake, and sitting up, asked her aunt.

"Well, I don't know... Bradin wants you..." tears filled Ava's eyes and she struggled to keep her voice steady, "He's in his room."

As soon as Nikki heard her aunt say, "Bradin wants you..." she jumped up and together they left Nikki's room. "Aunt Ava," Nikki said just as they got to Bradin's closed door, "um... you should probably-"

"I'll go down to the kitchen," Ava interrupted. She went down the stairs hoping she was doing the right thing by letting him talk to Nikki alone. She heard Bradin's door close and crossed her fingers hoping he would finally open up to someone.

"I don't know... but what bothers me the most is the fact that he keeps saying "don't touch me" when I put my hand on his shoulder or something..." Ava stared intently over the rim of her coffee cup, though she was looking at nothing.

"Well, Nikki's been up there a while, maybe he's finally talking to somebody... though that note you found still bothers me," Susanna also stared at nothing.

"I still think there's just _something_ we're all missing, something he's hiding or..." Johnny's voice trailed off and Jay's picked up on his sentence, "something that happened to him when he got here, or maybe something that happened to him back home in Kansas that he never told anyone about and now it's haunting him?"

"Exactly," Johnny stood looking out the window, "Do you guys think he was ever abused in some way?"

"I think Karen and Bob would have known about it... but I could be wrong and even if they did they didn't tell me!" Ava still stared at nothing.

All four adults stood or sat around the kitchen. It was 5 in the morning, 2 hours since Bradin asked to talk to Nikki. Suddenly they heard Nikki's voice coming down the stairs, "Well, _are_ you?" Then Bradin's, "No, don't be ridiculous! Nikki, I can't!" Bradin sounded desperate, "What do want me to do? Tell the world? Why don't you get my story put on TV?" Bradin was now yelling.

"That has nothing to do with telling Aunt Ava!" Nikki yelled back.

The two were standing at the foot of the stairs now and the adults got up and came into the living room, they watched as Nikki and Bradin yelled at each other.

"Shit, Nikki! The last person on earth I would want to tell would be Aunt Ava!" Bradin's back was to the adults, "And then who would _she_ tell! She's not my mother-" Bradin stopped suddenly and his arms went limp at his sides, "She just wouldn't understand, okay..." Bradin said quietly.

"Brae, she would, she will." Nikki's voice lowered to a normal volume, "Bradin come on, tell her, I'll go with you."

"That doesn't help me Nikki. I told you what you're wanting me to tell her, but I didn't tell you everything, you really don't know what's going on," Bradin's head dropped and he put his hands in his pockets, "so don't tell me to tell somebody cause you just don't know!"

Nikki looked upset, "Brae, I'm trying to help you! Please, Bradin, you're my brother and I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Get hurt? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I- I mean you are going to throw away your life if you keep letting this stuff bother you! You're really gonna hurt yourself by not telling anyone!" Nikki's eyes filled with tears, "Please Bradin, I love you too much to see you get hurt."

"Nik," Bradin put his arms around her, "I've already gotten hurt, there's not much you can do about that one!"

"Bradin, don't act like this is no big deal."

"It isn't."

"Yes it is!" Nikki screamed, "You just don't see it!"

Bradin took a step back, "Whoa! Hold up, what do you mean? Do you think for one minute that I don't know there's something wrong with me? Do you?" Bradin's voice matched the volume of Nikki's. "Nikki, I know far better than you that there's something wrong and I know what it is, _and_ I know that you cannot do _anything_ about it! Dang it!" Bradin looked away and in doing so he finally saw the adults, his whole body stiffened and his eyes fixed on Ava's.

Bradin's eyes locked on Ava's and she felt tears rushing to her eyes, she held them back and continued to stare at Bradin as Nikki said, "Then _tell_ me! God, Bradin, _you're killing yourself_!" Nikki screamed at him as if it would make him understand what she was trying to get across to him.

Bradin saw the look of concern, confusion, care, hurt and, could he _really_ be seeing... love? He looked back at Nikki just as she'd finished screaming at him and said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I love you, Nik, you and Derrick both, and I want you to know that and to never forget it. So, just... I- I love you so much, you mean so much to me, and after what I told you, I'm sure you know why I'm telling you this..." Bradin turned around, and without another word walked out the front door.

* * *

Now that you have read it... you MUST review it!!!! (Zaps you with a "reviewing" gun) ;-)

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	11. You Can Trust Me

**Okay, I have to hurry so you know the drill! I don't own Summerland but I DO own Teresa.**

**Thanks so, so, SO very much to my faithful reviewers and my new reviewers!! Y'all are awesome!****

* * *

**

Chapter XI

**_You Can Trust Me_**

"Oh my God, Bradin!" Nikki screamed, tears ran down her cheeks as Ava ran over and embraced her.

"Nikki, what's wrong? What is it? Nikki tell me, tell me now!" Ava was sure Nikki was scared Bradin was going to do something stupid, "Tell me now!" she repeated with a sense of urgency.

Instead of answering her aunt, Nikki turned to Johnny and Jay and said, "Johnny, Jay, follow him, and _do not_ let him know that's what you're doing, and _do not_ let him do anything to hurt himself which is what I'm sure he's going to do! And _hurry_!" Nikki said urgently, "Don't stand there, go!" she yelled at Johnny and Jay's confused faces, they looked at each other than back at Nikki. With that they disappeared out the door.

"Tell me what's going on, Nikki, now." Ava commanded gently.

Nikki sighed deeply and sat down on the couch, her aunt sat down next to her. With another sigh, she began talking...

----------

Teresa sat looking out her bedroom window, though she tried, her mind wouldn't let her eyes focus on anything... She got up and walked out onto the balcony, she sighed, she couldn't concentrate on _anything_ what on earth was bothering her? She couldn't figure it out... _Maybe a walk will clear my mind..._ she thought. She went downstairs into the living room to find her mother sitting on the couch engrossed in a newspaper, her aunt sitting in an arm-chair talking animatedly on the phone and her baby sister screaming happily from where she was playing on the floor. "I'm going for a walk, Mama." Teresa spoke loudly in order to be heard over her aunt's talking and sister's screaming.

"Hmm? Oh, okay sweetie," her mother didn't even look up from her paper.

Teresa sighed, ever since Matt died her mother had been... distant. "Bye!" with that she went out the front door and slammed it shut behind her. She walked around to the back of the house and looked out at the waves. It was a beautiful day, but her mind was still so clouded that she couldn't think! What the heck was wrong with her? She shook her head and started walking down the beach, she wasn't going anywhere, just... walking. Funnily she found herself walking in the direction of Bradin's house... _Hmm, maybe I'll go see if he wants to hang out today..._ She thought to herself with a grin. Suddenly her mind seemed to clear up and she walked intently towards his house.

----------

Bradin heard the door close behind him as he left his aunt's house, he was determined to end the pain that was eating him, he was determined to take care of it once and for all, he had told Nikki he loved her and Derrick, what was stopping him... it would be a simple task, just go down to Spanish Cove, wait until it got dark then go "swimming..." but never come back. Flawless, he could end the pain that easily. It would just be another thing that had happened at Spanish Cove, just another... _worthless_ life lost. Bradin walked towards the cove, ignoring everything and everyone around him. "Hey, Bradin!" Bradin recognized the voice as that of one of his friends from school, but he ignored him. He kept walking, a few other people called out his name in friendly greeting, but he ignored them all. He began walking faster until it was a jog. People flew past him as his jogging became running, puzzled expressions and smiling faces flew past, laughing, carefree children flew past. Ah! What Bradin wouldn't give to be carefree again... another voice called his name but he kept running, "Bradin!" it repeated, this time further away as he was still running, "Bradin!" it yelled loudly, "Stop!" As if the words controlled him, he did. He stopped dead in his tracks breathing heavily, his side hurt and his face burned with heat coming off of it. He turned around recognizing the voice that had bidden him to stop. A girl came jogging up to him, he had passed her the first time she had called him having not seen her. Now she stood directly in front of him, her beautiful red-brown hair blowing in the breeze and her emerald green eyes dancing as she said, "I was just coming to your house! Where are you going in such a hurry?" she laughed.

"Hey, Teresa," he said unable to meet her gaze, "I- I was um... just running I guess..." Bradin looked down and kicked at the dirt, he wasn't about to tell her where he was really going or why.

Teresa sensed that something was bothering her new friend, "What is it," she asked softly, putting a, what she meant to be comforting, hand on his shoulder.

"Don't!" he yelled and shook her hand off of his shoulder.

"Okay! God, you don't have to be so hostile!" Teresa frowned, "What's with you any way?" she sounded a bit more harsh than she'd meant to.

"Well, don't be a bitch just cause someone doesn't want you to touch them!" He seethed at her, "Why don't you go find yourself a friend who hasn't been through hell!" The minute he said "hasn't been through hell" he regretted it, he was sure she was going to ask what he meant, and he wasn't about to tell her!

"What?" Teresa pointed a finger at herself, "me? A bitch? What are you? Crazy? Why you oughta' be- wait what do you mean "Why don't I go find myself a friend who hasn't been through he-"

Bradin cut her off before she could finish that question, "I- I'm sorry," he spoke so softly that it scared Teresa, "You're not a bitch..." he finished then turned his back on her and began walking away.

"Wait, Bradin! Bradin, stop!" she called after him, but he didn't stop this time, "Bradin, please! I'm sorry, I um..." she jogged up to his side, "Look, I won't touch you if you don't want me too! Just please tell me what you meant." Bradin looked directly into her eyes, she saw pain, hurt, confusion, sadness, and anger But most vividly, when she looked into his eyes she saw a painful fear and emptiness.

Bradin looked directly into her eyes, the only thing he saw was concern, "I- I..." tears fell down his cheeks before he could stop them, he brushed them away angrily and continued, "I- I'm too... I- I just can't I- I mean..." Bradin's eyes stung as more tears fell down his face unsolicited. He fell to his knees and collapsed into a heap.

----------

Johnny and Jay hadn't seen Bradin anywhere when they went outside, so they decided to split up and look for him.

Johnny walked around town for a while, checking places he knew Bradin liked to hang out at but with no luck, still, he kept looking.

Jay went down to the beach, he looked everywhere, after what seemed like forever, he saw what he was looking for: Bradin. He sat in a heap next to a girl with reddish brown hair. _Haven't I seen her?_ Recognition clicked inside of him, Teresa Coleman, the girl Bradin had come home with the day before, he smiled slightly and sat down on the beach far enough away that Bradin most likely wouldn't notice him, but close enough to keep an eye on him as Nikki had told him to.

----------

Teresa was clearly worried about him now, _What is wrong with him?_ She was scared for him, she saw the fear in his eyes and it bothered her, she wanted to know what was scaring him so she could help him. He collapsed into the sand by her feet, she knelt beside him, careful not to touch him, and said softly, "Please tell me what's wrong. What hell have you been through, Bradin?"

"Teresa," he said so quietly she could barely hear him, "if I tell you something will you promise that you'll _never_ tell a living soul as long as you live unless I tell you to?"

"I promise, Bradin."

"Really, are you sue you can do that? I mean, you can never, _ever_ tell anyone, do you understand that?" Bradin said a _little_ louder this time.

Teresa looked at him, he was sitting on his knees, his arms propped on his thighs and his hands holding his head in them. Though his hands were covering his eyes and most of his face, a few tears escaped and trickled down his cheeks. She lifted his head and turned it so that their eyes met, "I promise, Bradin, and I've never broken a promise before and I don't ever intend to start now," She said simply but meaningfully, "you can trust me."

* * *

Reviews anyone?

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	12. That's Only Part Of The Story

**Special treat, y'all! Two chapters at once!!**

**I DO NOT own Summerland. I DO own Teresa Coleman.**

**

* * *

Chapter XII**

**_That's Only Part of the Story_**

She must have convinced him because he nodded, then, turned his head away as he said, "Okay, I'll tell you what I meant by having gone through hell, but not here, please?"

"Okay, let's walk and maybe we'll find somewhere that catches our eyes... how about that, is that okay?" Teresa smiled as he looked at her.

"Okay," it was evident that he'd been crying, but she sensed he didn't care if she knew, "I'll go for that."

They got up and started walking down the beach, unbeknownst to them, Jay got up and followed.

"So," after a few minutes of walking in silence they reached Spanish Cove, "wanna talk here?" Teresa ventured.

"Sure," Bradin said emotionlessly, he really didn't care where they talked as long as it was private, "this is fine." _What are you about to do, you idiot? Are you **so** stupid as to believe another person who says you can trust them? Huh? Are you?_ Bradin's mind said to him, he couldn't take it, "S_hut up! Nikki's right, I'm gonna die if I let this eat me away anymore, so just SHUT THE HELL UP!!"_

They sat down on the rocks side by side and Teresa prompted him by saying, "So what hell have you been through?"

"Do you really wanna know this, I mean, after you hear it you'll probably wish you hadn't."

"I wanna hear it," she tried to assure him but he seemed unconvinced.

"Whatever, it was your choice," he said staring intently at the ocean.

After about 5 minutes of silence, Teresa said, "So are you gonna tell me or do I have to guess?" she laughed.

"Teresa, this is definitely not a time to be funny," Bradin sounded hurt.

"I'm sorry," Teresa sobered instantly, "if it'll help... I'll tell you my life story first."

"It might," he replied, "but you don't have to," he added softly, having sensed pain in her voice when she offered to.

"No, I will, if it'll help... and besides, if we're gonna be friends you might as well know a little history of my life, don't ya think?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay, than," Teresa smiled. She told him as much as she could think of about herself all the way up to moving to Playa Linda and finishing with _why_ they'd moved.

"I'm so sorry, I- I know _exactly_ what you feel like... you know, um... losing your dad and little brother..."

"How would you know _exactly_ how I feel? You have to have been through something like- Oh my God, you mean..."

"Yeah, we, Nikki, Derrick and I, live with our aunt because," he took a deep breath, "because our parents died... they drowned in a flood back at home..." Bradin looked at her then back away, she had been through a lot, he didn't think he should bring her down with his problems too but she insisted he tell her everything about him. So, with a sigh of sadness, he began, "We used to live in Kansas with our parents, everything was great, I loved life there... but one night, a bad storm came up, nothing unusual, we had a bad storm come through our town frequently, it happened all the time, it was normal. But that night my sense of normal changed, forever. My parents went to help dam the overflowing river, they left me to watch Nikki and Derrick and said they'd be back by morning..." Bradin struggled to speak recalling that night, but he held back his emotions and pressed on, "so they said they'd be back by morning, but they never came back." He paused to keep his emotions in check and before Teresa could speak, he started talking again.

"Then we came to live with my aunt Ava, but I miss them so bad..." He then told her everything that was in his notes to God about his dreams and nightmares of his parents.

"Oh... my... God... Bradin, I- I- I don't know what to say... I'm so sorry." Without thinking she threw her arms around him holding him in a understanding hug.

Bradin was startled but he kept himself from pulling away, instead he let himself fall into her comforting grasp, "I miss them so much and the dreams are like living that whole freaking thing over again... I can't take it... well I might _could_ take that, but it's the other dreams that bother me and make me wish no one would touch me!"

He hadn't meant to but he'd made Teresa think he wanted her to let go of him, she moved away from him slightly muttering, "I'm sorry, just... instinct I guess. Anyway, what "other" dreams?" Teresa was puzzled as to why he had said the word other like it was deadly.

He sighed, "Guess I have to tell you that too, huh?" he almost smiled, but quickly looked hurt and scared.

* * *

Now, let's have some reviews please!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	13. The Gruesome Truth

DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own any of the rights to Summerland. I DO own the rights to Teresa Coleman.**

Yo ma' peeps!! Wuz up??? (Um... ignore me I'm feelin' a little "gansta-ish..." Or "urban" or whateve'...)

Special thanks to all my faithful reviewers and all my new raeders too! (_**froggy2045, beautifuldisaster3903, Krissy, Sweet-Romantic **and** ChrissyD.**)_

Now, here is the "long awaited" explanation as to what is going on with Bradin. Hope y'all like it!!

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

**_The Gruesome Truth_**

"Yeah, you do..." Teresa tried to sound like it would be no big deal, but she sensed that whatever he was about to tell her would not be pretty.

Sighing and looking uncomfortable, Bradin began, "My dad had a friend, Jerry, and they, he and dad, were really close... well one night Jerry came over and said my dad had told him to meet him there at 5:00pm. It was about 4:45pm when he got there so I didn't think anything was up, though it was strange Dad would tell him to come at five when he didn't get off till 6:30pm, but I just figured that he was getting off early that day..."

"_Um... sure come in, he's not here, but I guess he'll be here if he told you to come over so uh... just whatever, you know, make yourself at home I guess." Bradin said to Jerry who had just stepped into the hall, "I've got homework but if you need anything just holler."_

"_Oh, no one else is here?" Jerry asked innocently._

"_Nope, I'm flying solo at the moment." Bradin laughed, "Anyway, I've gotta finish that homework or well, you know my dad!"_

"_Yep, I sure do, so I won't hold you up, I'll just watch some TV while I wait, okay?" Jerry asked with a smile._

"_Sure, whatever," Bradin shrugged as he climbed the stairs and went into his room closing the door behind him._

_After a few minutes of annoying math Jerry came into Bradin's room without even knocking. Bradin thought it was strange that he hadn't so much as knocked before he entered, and as soon as he looked up and met Jerry's gaze he knew something really was amiss. "Uh... What do you, um, you need something?" Bradin tried to sound casual but the strange smile on Jerry's face and the fact that he'd shut the door behind him bothered him immensely. _

"_Yeah..." Jerry cackled, "I wanted something only **you** can give me right now... you see... I, how shall I put this, I like boys" Jerry smiled mischievously._

_Bradin stiffened and stared at Jerry from where he was sitting casually on his bed, "What do you mean?" Bradin remained as casual as he could manage but his eyes followed every move the man in his thirties made, he knew perfectly well what he had meant, he was only trying to think of a way to get out of his room. Jerry had always looked so innocent before, but now his deeply tanned skin, from working outdoors, strong muscles, small stubble beard, dark brown eyes and black hair made him look like a "villain" right out of a movie. Still, Bradin really couldn't believe that **Jerry** would rape him._

"_Are you **that** naive? Haven't you ever done one of your girlfriends? Are you that much of a loser?" Jerry laughed boastfully, "God, when I was 16 I'd done plenty!"_

"_No, I'm not **that** naive, and I just turned 15 that's far from 16 don't you think?" Bradin crossed his arms, Jerry was beginning to get on his nerves in more ways than one._

"_Well, yeah, I suppose it is, but anyway, since you know what I want from you we might as well get started," Jerry smiled wickedly, "don't **you** think?"_

_Bradin felt sick and his body tensed as Jerry came closer to him, "Actually," Bradin prepared to jump away at any second, "I **don't** think so." He frowned, "Why would I let you do that?"_

"_Because I'm telling you to, now shut up and be still," Jerry reached out to grab Bradin's arm but Bradin leapt away with lightning speed and landed on the other side of the bed._

"_And why does that matter?" Bradin braced to run to his door._

"_It matters because if you don't **let** me, than I'll **make** you let me!" Jerry scowled, "Now come here!"_

_Bradin tried to get out through his door but being as it was closed it took him just a second too long to open it and the next thing he knew he was laying on the floor, Jerry standing above him with a look of sheer evil on his face. Bradin's head hurt badly and stars danced before his eyes. "Ohh.." Bradin groaned as Jerry reached down and grabbed him by the collar, shut the door again, dragged him to his bed, picked him up and threw him on it. Bradin cringed knowing what Jerry was trying to do to him. Jerry moved away from Bradin and took off his shirt, Bradin felt sick again. Bradin pulled strength into his body as Jerry started to touch him and hit him in the face making him sprawl out on the floor. Bradin jumped up and again tried to get out of his door, but Jerry grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him to the floor beside him._

"_Look here, you stupid boy, you ARE going to let me do this with you!" Jerry said and slammed his fist into Bradin's side._

"_Uh!" Bradin curled up in pain._

"_There, now be still this time and I won't do that again," Jerry grinned evilly and took Bradin's shirt off._

_Bradin could have killed the bastard right then but he was in too much pain, still, when Jerry moved to take off his pants he ignored the pain and "kicked" Jerry in between the legs with his right knee. Jerry cried out in pain and rolled away from Bradin. Bradin took his opportunity and kicked him in the gut, then hit him in the face and so on till Jerry was laying on the floor in far worse shape than Bradin was. _

_Bradin got up and stumbled to his door, but Jerry threw a shoe at him and hit him in the back of the head, Bradin's head throbbed, who knew you could make a shoe hurt that bad! Bradin didn't look back, he ran into the hall and down the stairs but echoing footsteps told him that Jerry was right behind him. Suddenly Jerry grabbed him by the arm and slung him, head first, into a wall. Bradin reeled back in pain and fell down the remainder of the stairs. Jerry came down too and kicked him in the gut and the side several times. Then in the head and legs, Bradin felt like he was a punching bag, blood fell from his nose and seeped into his mouth, he tasted the coppery taste and groaned in pain. "Stop!" he couldn't help but plead with Jerry to stop beating him, but it only made him more aggressive. Bradin felt something hit his head that felt like a brick, but in fact was Jerry's foot, and everything flickered from light to dark for a second then went blank._

_Bradin woke up to find himself laying in his bed, naked, with Jerry next to him touching him. Bradin pushed him off the bed and heard him hit the floor with a thud, he looked at the clock, it was 6:00pm. He tried to get up but the pain was too much, he fell back and tears streamed down his face, he was too weak to cry but the pain forced the tears. Jerry got back up and hit Bradin in the side four times, Bradin screamed internally each time, but was too weak to utter any audible sound. Satisfied that Bradin couldn't move, Jerry resumed what he was doing, Bradin was sick, he couldn't bare to look at what Jerry was doing to him, but he couldn't help but feel it. He resisted him with the only strength left in his body. Jerry hit him in the head, once, twice, black._

_Bradin woke up to find himself, still laying in his bed, still naked, but Jerry was not there. Bradin turned his head to look at his clock, his head throbbed terribly, it was 6:30pm. He heard voices downstairs and knew his parents had just gotten home. He heard the front door slam and heard his sister's excited voice talking to his mother. Then, laughter and Derrick yelling something, probably from where he usually sat on the couch to watch his favorite TV show every night. Bradin tried to sit up but his whole body screamed in pain and he fell back. He heard another voice, this one he recognized as Jerry's. Every fiber of his being filled with disgust for him. Bradin's father had trusted Jerry with his kids many times, Jerry had watched them when they were younger and they had all grown to love him. They **trusted** him._

"_Bradin!" he heard his mother call him._

_He wanted to answer her, but couldn't find the strength. Aching all over, he pulled the covers tight around his naked body and ran his hands through his hair to find that it was laced with blood. The sun was just setting outside and his room was dark, the only light was that of the last rays of sun coming in through his thin curtains._

"_Bradin?" he heard again, this time his mother sounded worried, "Bradin, honey?"_

_He heard his father and mother come up the stairs and stop at his door, "Bob, don't just barge in!"_

"_Karen, I'm his father, and if he's in there, he better have a good reason for not answering you, I hope, for his sake, that he's not still holding that grudge against you for not letting him go to-"_

"_Bob, stop it, at least knock okay? Bradin?" his mother knocked on the door._

_Bradin tried to answer her, but he hurt too bad to speak, "Ohh..." he groaned too quietly for them to hear him. For a minute he ignored the searing pain and got up, limped to the bathroom that joined his and Nikki's bedrooms together, shut the door and turned on the shower water. He heard his parents in his room, "Bradin, are you in the shower?" his mother called loud enough to be heard over the water. _

"_Yeah!" Bradin winced in pain and slid to the floor._

"_Okay, I didn't know, I thought maybe something was wrong because you didn't answer me when I called you." Karen called through the door._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," he called back, trying desperately to keep his voice steady though he could have screamed from the pain. He heard his parents shut his bedroom door. Letting out a sigh he sat on the floor for several minutes trying to gain enough strength to get in the shower and let the warm water sooth him._

_Several minutes later he got in and washed away all the physical dirt and blood but his heart was bleeding and he felt dirty despite being clean. He got out and entered his bedroom, got some clothes and went back to the bathroom. He put on a pair of boxers, tossing his other clothes aside, stood in front of the mirror and took in his reflection. His left eye was swollen pretty badly, he had a bad bruise on his cheekbone and a small gash above his right eye. That was the only evidence of Jerry having beaten him that couldn't be hidden. He pushed his hair into his eyes and that covered the gash, and the swollen left eye didn't stand out nearly as bad. But his cheek... hmm.. he'd just have to say a guy hit him at school that day, that was the only thing to do._

_Well that took care of his face; he then examined the rest of his body. There was a terrible black bruise on his left side and bruises ran all down his back and legs. He had a few bruises on his arms and numerous cuts and scrapes all over. Luckily, he could cover everything but his face until the bruises healed up enough to not be noticed. _

_Still in lancinating pain Bradin pulled on jeans and a shirt. They covered all the bruises, he let out a sigh, he really didn't want to explain how he'd gotten so beat up. Taking one last look in the mirror and making sure he'd gotten rid of all the evidence that he'd been bleeding badly, he unlocked Nikki's door into the bathroom and went into his room closing his bathroom door behind him._

_He turned on his light to look at his room, Jerry sure had made a mess to not have wanted to be discovered. He cleaned up the floor enough that it all looked normal then changed his sheets, putting the old ones in the very back of his closet to get rid of one day when no one was home. If his mother saw all the blood, well, he'd surely have to tell her **something** and he didn't want to do that either. Finally sure everything looked normal enough, he lay down on the bed and crawled under the covers wincing in pain. _

_His mother never had called him to dinner, she must have gotten a late start cooking. As if she'd heard his thoughts, his mother's voice carried up to his room, "Bradin, dinner!" Bradin groaned, "Ohh... I cannot go down there..." he whispered his eyes filling with tears. It would be too hard to not show how much pain he was in, then to make everything worse, Bradin heard Jerry and his father laughing "Damn bastard!" Bradin cursed under his breath. He heard his mother call him again, then again. He didn't know what to say in reply... Okay? No, then she'd think he was coming down... He didn't have time to think anymore because he heard his father and Jerry's laughing coming up the stairs and stopping before his door, "I'll get him, Karen," his father said sternly and knocked on the door, "Bradin? Bradin Westerly, you had better be in here." He opened the door and as he noticed his son laying in bed, his stern, you-better-have-a-good-reason face took on a gentle, worried expression._

_Bradin looked at his father from his bed and as their eyes met, Bradin looked down. The light coming in from the hall hurt Bradin's left eye, he looked behind his father and saw Jerry standing there, a smirk on his face. The teen seethed internally with disgust for the older man, his father's voice broke into his evil thoughts of Jerry, "You okay, son?" _

_Fear overtook Bradin as he noticed the look on Jerry's face that said, "Remember what I told you." Bradin remembered alright, he remembered every sick word. Jerry had burned a warning into Bradin's head the first time Bradin had woken up in the middle of Jerry's little "happy hour." He'd said, "If you tell anyone about this, well, let's just say that you'll get it oh, so much worse!" he grinned evilly, "And don't think that maybe I'll be in prison and won't be able to get you, ha! I'll have one of my friends do it! Better yet, I'll have a few of my friends do it, on separate occasions. And if all that isn't enough to make you keep quiet, remember **this**; I'll make absolute certain that your sister is raped." Bradin couldn't risk his sister getting raped, no, he'd have to keep quiet. "I- I'm fine, Dad, I, uh... I just don't really feel very good..." Bradin looked away from his father's concerned face for fear that he would see right through his lie.._

"_Okay... you want something to eat?" his father sounded worried, "are you sure you're okay- What happened to your face?"_

"_I uh... one of the guys he um... I made him mad I guess..." Bradin tried to laugh casually certain he had failed but to his surprise his father seemed to have bought it, "Oh, Bradin, aren't you always making somebody mad at you?" he laughed. "Just don't get in another fight like you did last month, got it?" his father said seriously._

"_Yes, sir," Bradin nodded and winced as his head started throbbing again._

"_I'll get your mother to "prescribe" something, hang on," his father smiled gently and left his room. Jerry gave Bradin a final, wordless, warning to keep his mouth shut, then he left as well._

_Bradin's mother had been a bit harder to convince that he just wasn't feeling good but she finally left and after Bradin was sure Jerry had left the house, he fell into a fitful sleep._

_Bradin moved on slowly and for 4 months none of his family ever found out about Jerry's "fun time." Then, one rainy day Bradin wound up being home alone after school, he really didn't care, but for some reason, thoughts of that day 4 months ago entered his mind, he tried to brush them off, but they remained. He finally settled down and watched a TV show. The door bell rang and he got up to answer it, he opened the door to find Jerry standing there, an evil look on his face. Bradin cringed but had no time for anything further as Jerry's hand came crashing into the side of Bradin's head, he hit the floor and Jerry kicked him out of the way, entered the hall and closed the door. He kicked Bradin again then picked him up and carried him to his room and the same thing that had happened 4 months before, reoccurred... beatings and all.

* * *

_

Well, there it is y'all! Lemme know what'cha think, K? Thanks!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	14. Forever Friends

**I do NOT own any of the rights to Summerland. I DO own the rights to Teresa Coleman.**

**Thnanks a million for the reviews y'all!! (ChrissyD, ****justthegirl07, ****Sweet-Romantic and ****chelsea)**

**Sweet-Romantic: No, no, no!! It's you (and all the reviewers) who keep me going!!! But thanks for saying that:-) And don't worry 'bout getting all ghetto on me! ;-)**

To all those who said Jerry should get his ass kicked... Well, maybe he's not all _that_ evil... NOT!!!!! (Will he get his ass kicked? Read to find out! He may never be heard from again for all you know!)

**Here's the next chap. (I hope it's believable enough... let me know if it's not and I'll change it!) Thanks!**

**Now read, Baby!!!! ahem... sorry

* * *

**

Chapter XIV

**_Forever Friends_**

"After that, Jerry would come to "visit" me about once a month and each time, he would beat me as well. I got used to it... though every time it happened it was hell." Bradin took a deep breath, "It happened 9 times in 11 months, and would have continued, I'm sure, if- if my parents hadn't died causing me, Nikki and Derrick to have to 'relocate.'" Bradin finished his horrific tale and sat in silence for a minute, his head hung low.

When he finished Teresa couldn't speak. His story was horrible. It was like a horror movie, like a nightmare, it was terrible. It was... unnerving, unreal. But she believed it, she believed every word he had choked out. "Oh my God, Bradin... I- I... I don't know what to say I... I'm so, _so_ sorry... I had no _idea_ that you'd been through anything like that! I..." Teresa choked and tears filled her eyes...

"I wanted so bad to tell somebody, but every time I almost would, I- I... I just couldn't bring myself to, I was so scared that he really would hurt Nikki... And I couldn't have taken knowing that I had caused her to get hurt like that by telling somebody what he was doing to me... Besides I guess I felt really... um... I- I don't know..." Bradin hung his head even further, if that was possible, and tears fell from his eyes, he put his head in his hands and cried.

Teresa went to touch his shoulder but thought better of it, "'dirty?'"

"Huh?"

"Dirty? You felt 'dirty,' right?" Teresa said gently, "Like you had _let_ him do it..."

Bradin silently nodded his head then dropped it back into his hands and cried.

Teresa knew he was ashamed of the whole thing, but she wasn't _about_ to judge him! He hadn't done anything, anybody would react the same way he had, she knew she would have. It was so easy to judge someone and say "Oh, but you should have told someone, you dirty little blah, blah, blah..." But Teresa knew better, she knew it didn't make you big to judge someone and put them below you, it made you big to _not_ judge someone and accept them for who they were. Putting a person below you for something they did or didn't do, or something that happened to them was just wrong. "It's okay, Bradin, it's okay... I'd hold you but-" Teresa hadn't even finished speaking when Bradin threw his arms around her neck and held onto her, crying softly.

---------

Teresa hadn't judged him, in fact she'd done just the opposite, she'd gotten closer to him _after_ he told her everything than she'd been _before_ he told her. He wanted to kiss the girl just for that, but hugging her worked for now, he held onto her neck and cried, he really didn't care what she thought of him crying and he really couldn't help it anyway... He was finally getting all the horrors of his past off his shoulders and it felt so good, though he'd been scared that anyone he told would shun him. But Teresa proved him wrong, there _were_ still good people in the world, he was sure of it. _Bradin Westerly, you had better get AWAY from this girl, you're actually **touching** her body with yours! Are you insane, have you lost your mind?_ Bradin's head screamed warnings sparked by his year of fear of people, but this time he answered the voice without saying shut up, well almost, "_Actually, I think I've just gained my sanity and found my mind, so why don't you just shut up!"_ Bradin smiled, he still felt a little uneasy being so close to another person's body, but he was finally overcoming his fears... wasn't he?

After 5 more hours of talking and getting to know each other better, Teresa said he ought to go back home to let his family know he was okay since he'd just run off. He agreed and they got up and started towards his house.

----------

Jay sat alone and watched them go, Bradin had really been upset, he couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw both of them crying and then him holding onto Teresa for the longest time. Something was definitely wrong with Bradin, but what was it? Maybe he'd told Nikki and she'd told Ava. He'd have to go back to the house to find that out. He got up and set off towards the beach house.

----------

"Oh my God, the poor boy misses his parents so much it's killing him," Ava looked directly at her friend, "What should I do?" Ava had just told Susannah everything that Nikki had told her that Bradin had told Nikki earlier, which was only the part about missing his parents and the nightmares about them, not about Jerry, Bradin had made Nikki swear she wouldn't tell a soul, so she didn't.

"What should you do? Love him of course! And, Ava," Susannah looked serious, "be gentle with him, I still think Johnny's right about there being something more... something else that he didn't tell Nikki."

"I know, I think so too, I just wish I could figure out _what_," Ava let out a frustrated sigh, "what could it be?"

"I don't know, but I think we'll figure it out soon... I think if there's something else going on with him he'll "break-down" and tell someone... you know?" Susannah looked up to find her friend's eyes filling with tears. "What is it?"

"I think you're right, um.. it's nothing..." Ava wiped the tears away and smiled, "I'm fine."

"Right..." Susannah gave her a look that said "Yeah, right. Spill!"

"Not now," Ava said quickly as the front door opened and Bradin stepped in. He looked happier, like the events of the morning hadn't even happened. Ava realized the reason for his mood change as she noticed Teresa step in behind him. She smiled, "Bradin, sweetie... um..."

"Well, let the girl in and shut the door!' Susannah laughed cutting off Ava's awkwardly unfinished sentence.

Bradin smiled, "Oh yeah, sorry, he moved out of the way and Teresa came in.

"Hello, Teresa," Ava smiled, "Bradin are, um..."

Teresa sensed tension in the air, she tried to be polite and smile but her mind was elsewhere, "Hey Susannah, hey, Ava!" she said distantly.

"Hey Aunt Ava... yeah, I- I'm fine." Bradin looked away from his aunt as he answered her unsaid question.

The tension eased when Jay walked in the door and pretended he knew nothing about anything, "Hey, what's for lunch? Hope it's a lot cause I'm famished."

Everyone smiled, "Why don't we all go out?" Teresa suggested, "I know the greatest little place, you'll all love it! Of course, maybe you've been there, you have lived here longer than me!" she added with a laugh.

"Okay, the room chorused. "And I'm sure we'll love it," Ava added.

An hour and a half later everyone had gone their separate ways for the rest of the day. Ava and Susannah went back home to work on their designs, Johnny took Derrick, Nikki and Cameron to the park to help Derrick work on his swing and Jay was at his shop then he was taking Erica out to dinner. It was noon and the sun beat down hotly upon the backs of the beach dwellers. Bradin and Teresa walked side-by-side along the beach.

Bradin felt Teresa slide her hand into his as she said, "Bradin, I want you to know something."

"What's that?" Bradin asked curling his fingers around hers.

"I think we're gonna be friends for a _long_ time!" Teresa smiled gleefully, she felt like a kid on Christmas morning, she was happier than she'd been since before her brother died, "I'm glad I met you, Bradin."

Bradin smiled, "I'm glad I met you too, and I think you're right," he said genuinely, "we will be friends... _forever_."

* * *

Now that you've read it you know what you think, but I don't! So let me know by pressing the shiny little review button and tellin' _me_ what you thought!

_Anna Christie_ AKA_ SecondStarToTheRight15_


	15. I'm Back

Hi y'all! I'm **SO** sorry it took me so long to update!! Hope y'all haven't lost interest!

Here's two lovely (I hope) chapters for you lovely people! As a reward for your faithfulness to this story and your patiance in waiting for more chapters! Thanks a million, y'all! Luv you all!

Thank you to my _wonderful_ reviewers on the last chapte;

**chelsea:** So Glad you loved it! Here's some more for ya! Hopefully you won't have to wait so long for more next time! Thanks for reading!

**froggy2045:** So glad you loved it too! lol! Yeah, it is good that he got it off his chest and that he'll be alright around her.

**ChrissyD.:** Guess you'll have to wait and find out, huh? ;-) But I totally know what you mean...  
**  
Sweet-Romantic:** OMG!! I'm so flattered that I inspire you! Thank you! blushes Also, whew glad it was believable for you... I was afraid it would be a little "too much" but if you thought it was okay, I'll leave it! Thanks for reading! P.S. I always love you reviews! I look forward to them! Always encouraging, thanks:-)

Now don't get mad y'all other reviewers! I look forward to yours too and they're encouraging too! Thanks a million!!

Now, enough of my chit chat, read your chapters:-D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XV**

**_I'm Back..._**

"So... what do you like to do besides walk around the beach?" Teresa asked Bradin with a laugh.

"Oh... um... I like-" Bradin stopped short and stared ahead, a look of fear swept across his face.

"What is it? What do you see?" Teresa's eyes searched the direction he was looking in trying to find what he was staring at.

"It's uh... uh, nothing," Bradin said but he still stared ahead.

Teresa looked again, all she saw was a woman strolling a baby, two teenage girls giggling together, a boy around their age and a man in his thirties. "Nothing? Right..." Teresa rolled her eyes, "What is it, Bradin?" No answer. "Bradin?" Teresa turned to find Bradin still staring in the same direction, he looked deathly scared. "Bradin? Bradin are you okay?" Teresa waved her hand in front of his eyes.

Bradin couldn't believe what he was seeing. H_ow? Why? When?_ Questions raced through his head like lightning, he heard Teresa talking to him but not what she was saying, he stared at the thing he couldn't believe. _Why the hell did this have to happen, couldn't he just move on with his life? Why was this man in Playa Linda, why the fuck was Jerry Brown in Playa Linda!?_ "Bradin? Bradin are you okay?" Teresa waved her hand in front of his face. "Huh? Oh um... yeah, I- I mean, yeah I'm fine... Bradin still stared ahead.

"What is it, what do you see!?" Teresa nearly screamed.

"Nothing, I uh... we better get home you know..." Bradin looked away but still kept one eye on Jerry, who was sitting at an outside table at a small restaurant about 40 feet in front of them.

"Why, it's only 1:30pm!" Teresa laughed, then sobered immediately as she noticed Bradin looking even more afraid, she looked back at the restaurant, the woman with the stroller was gone, so were the two girls, the only people there now were the man in his thirties, the boy around their age and a woman with a kid who looked to be around 3 years old. The woman started walking off and the boy left with her, leaving only the man- "Oh my God- You- he, who, is it..." she stammered looking from Bradin's scared face to the man, "Is that _Jerry_?" she said Jerry in such a way that you would have thought he were an extremely fatal disease. Bradin nodded ever so slightly and Teresa stifled a gasp, "What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

"I don't know," Bradin sounded annoyed by the question.

"Sorry, of course you don't, I just- I mean I meant, oh forget it... what are you gonna do? Do you think he knows you live here?" Teresa thought that Bradin was shaking, but only slightly, and she was sure that, all too clear and haunting, memories of what Jerry had done to him were flying through his head right then. He was breathing heavily and without thinking that he might not want to be touched, especially right this second, Teresa put her arms around his waist and hugged him, "You're gonna be okay," she whispered into his ear. She could hear his heart racing and she felt him tense as she pulled him closer, "It's alright, you're gonna be okay," she said again before placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

----------

Bradin didn't know why he was here, and he hadn't wanted to sound so annoyed when he answered Teresa, but he _was_ annoyed, and more than that, at Jerry having showed up in his new home, he was supposed to be able to move on and forget the bastard, not have him show up to remind him of what had been done to him only a short time ago. He felt Teresa wrap her arms around his waist, he felt like jumping away but he didn't run, he just stood there as she whispered, "You're gonna be okay," into his ear. He wanted to believe her but Jerry being here in Playa Linda was like living the whole hellish nightmare over again and being "okay" was something he didn't think possible as long as Jerry was here. Bradin tensed as Teresa moved one of her hands to the back of his head and pulled him closer to her, whispering, "It's alright, you're gonna be okay." He then felt her kiss his cheek softly. _Did she just **kiss** me!? _He thought excitedly. He relaxed slightly and put his arms around her waist leaning his chin against the top of her head, "I don't know about that..." he whispered back.

"Yes, you will be okay, don't worry, come on, we'll go back to your house if you want." Teresa felt so safe in his arms, even though he was the one that was scared and not her, she still felt a sense of security in his arms that she'd never felt before.

"Okay, but I still don't know about that," Bradin kept one arm around her waist as they turned to walk home. He looked back at the restaurant and saw Jerry still sitting there. _He's gonna get you, you know he is, that's probably the only reason he's here is to do everything **again**!_ Bradin's mind screamed, _"Ohhh, just **shut up**!!"_ he thought as he and Teresa walked towards his house, _Just shut up.

* * *

Next _

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	16. Bradin, Help!

**DON'T own Summerland DO own Teresa Coleman.****

* * *

**

Chapter XVI

**_Bradin, Help!_**

Two weeks passed with no more sign of Jerry, Bradin had terrible nightmares the whole time though, and Ava was pressuring him so hard to tell her what, besides the dreams of his parents, was bothering him that he couldn't take it and stayed out of the house and away from his family as much as possible. Teresa hadn't kissed him again since the day he saw Jerry, but it was obvious to everyone that they were officially a couple. Today he was meeting her at Spanish Cove and then they were going to see a movie, then go shopping for a present for Bradin's friend, then go to the friend's birthday celebration on the beach that night. He rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 6:00am, "Ohh," he groaned slightly, he hadn't slept at all. This was ridiculous, why was he letting the memories of what Jerry did to him kill him like this?

"Bradin!" Derrick's scream came from where he was asleep in his bed so suddenly that Bradin jumped. He got up and rushed to his little brother's bedside, "Derrick, hey, little dude, wake up." Bradin said softly as Derrick tossed and turned violently in his sleep, "Get away from her!! Ahh no! Let me go! Help me, Bradin!" Derrick screamed again. Bradin shook him hard, "Derrick!" Derrick was hitting at the air as he screamed, "Stop it! Leave her alone, Bradin, help!"

"Derrick," Bradin yelled, "Derrick, wake up!" Derrick abruptly sat up, he was shaking. Ava burst in the door at that exact moment, "What's going on?" she asked, concern visible on her face.

"Derrick was having a bad dream, he's okay." Bradin said to his aunt.

"No I'm not okay! Bradin? What, wh- where's Nikki?" Derrick asked fearfully.

"She's in her room I guess, you were having a nightmare, man, it's okay." Bradin hugged his little brother trying to make him feel better, "You're alright."

"But he had Nikki, then, when I tried to get her away he grabbed me... I was screaming for you to help us... but you never came, you just stood there." Derrick looked sad, "Bradin would you _really_ do that, would you really let that man hurt Nikki again and not try to help her? Would you?" Derrick sounded so sad and disapproving that Bradin felt like he was hurting him.

"What are you talking about, D? What do you mean? Would I let _what_ man hurt Nikki, and what do you mean _again_?" Bradin asked his little brother.

"You, know, like he did at our house... wh- when we still lived with Mama and Daddy..." Derrick saw Bradin's puzzled look and added, "You know, that man that used to come over... how he hurt Nikki? Don't you know. Bradin?" Derrick looked confused as to why Bradin didn't know.

"What man-" Bradin stopped short as he realized what man Derrick must have be talking about, he reeled back as the words "hurt Nikki again" sunk in. He had been kneeling next to Derrick's bed, now he fell back onto the floor.

"Bradin, are you alright?" Ava asked as she ran over and knelt beside him.

"Uh- I- uh, yeah, I mean... yeah." Bradin stood up and walked over to Derrick, "No, I wouldn't just stand there and let him, Derrick, I wouldn't let him hurt you or Nikki... ever." He felt his eyes burning with threatening tears, but held them back as he said, "You don't ever worry about that, okay? I won't let anyone hurt you, Derrick."

"Okay... so you won't let anyone hurt me, but what about-"

"I won't let anyone hurt Nikki either." Bradin assured his little brother with a smile, "Don't ever worry about me letting someone hurt either of you. No, sir, not without a fight anyway!" Bradin pretended to hit someone.

Derrick relaxed and fell back in his bed, "Okay Bradin, I won't worry... if you'll promise you won't ever just stand there if we need your help, okay? You promise?"

"Yes, Derrick, I promise." Bradin said somberly. Derrick smiled. Bradin smiled back and tousled his hair, "Now get up! What do you wanna sleep the rest of your life? No, man, there're girls out there, you gotta get up!"

Derrick laughed, making Bradin laugh too.

Ava watched the two boys, Bradin handled that one good, he was definitely going to make an amazing father, she knew, "Okay guys, you gonna come eat or what?"

Derrick leapt out of bed, "Did you make pancakes like you promised?"

"Yeah, what do you think, I would break a promise?" Ava chuckled, "Come on before they get cold!"

Derrick ran out and down the stairs, Ava started to follow but noticed Bradin had sat down on his bed and had his head in his hands. "You coming?" she tried to sound cheerful.

"Huh?" he looked up, "Uh, yeah... in a few." He looked back down.

"Okay, sweetie... you okay?" Ava went over and put her hand on his shoulder, "You know you really did a good job making him feel better about his nightmare."

Bradin stood up suddenly, "Uh huh..." he said distantly, "I mean, yeah I'm fine and thanks, I just hope I really _did_ make him feel better... where's Nikki?"

"You did, and she's in her room as far as I know, why-" Ava hadn't even finished speaking before Bradin said, "Thanks, I'll see you later!" and rushed out of the room. "Oh, that boy," Ava sighed, shaking her head.

Bradin "escaped" his aunt before she could say anything else and walked to Nikki's door knocking on it softly, "Nik!"

She opened the door and let him in, 'What is it, Brea?"

"Nikki, why the hell didn't you tell me Jerry Brown "hurt" you?"

"Wh- what are you talking abou-"

"Nikki, don't give me that, you know what I'm talking about, now tell me why?"

"Tell you wh-"

Bradin pushed his sister onto her bed, "Just sit down and tell me!"

Nikki looked up at him for a minute then started crying, "Oh Bradin, I didn't wanna tell you something that was gonna make you try to kill somebody! Bradin please, please don't ever tell anyone what he did to me, please?" Nikki took her pillow and set it in her lap, "How did you find out?"

"Derrick had a nightmare and when he woke up he kept telling me that 'that man who used to come over was gonna hurt you again...' I guess I put two and two together..." Bradin looked away, "Nikki I won't tell... but what all did he do?"

"Oh Bradin, I- I just can't tell anyone..."

"Why? Cause he threatened you? Well he threatened me too, Nik, and I told you!"

"But-"

"Nikki, please, _please_ tell me, you'll feel so much better, I know you still hurt from it. Please tell me when and what he did to you." Bradin sat down next to his little sister and put his arm around her shoulder, "Please."

Nikki leaned into his side and said very quietly, "He raped me... 4 times, but Derrick only knew about 1, and the only reason he knew was because he came home early from Bobby's one day and caught Jerry beating me... He never knew Jerry raped me, he doesn't even know what that is, he just knew he was hurting me and that must have been what he meant when he woke up from his dream..." She took a deep breath, "So he raped me 4 times and if I tried to resist he would beat me, I _had _to let him, Bradin, he was really hurting me if I tried to stop him! I- I wasn't being a slut or anything..."

"Of course not! I would never think that, Nik, it's okay, I'm not gonna judge you and I'm not gonna tell anybody." Bradin hugged her tightly.

"Thank you," Nikki sniffled, "Well that's about it, he would just beat me and rape me and then leave. But he would always tell me that if I _ever_ told _anyone_ that he'd hurt you and Derrick... I believed him Brea... I had no clue that he was already hurting you! No idea at all..." She held onto Bradin tightly, buried her face in his chest and cried.

"It's okay Nik, it's okay..." he whispered holding her tightly.

* * *

Hmm... what is it we do now? I _know_ it's _something_... OH YEAH!!! **_REVIEW!!!!!_** Tee hee... please?

_Anna Christie_ AKA_ SecondStarToTheRight15_


	17. Aren't Happy To See Me?

**I do not own Summerland. I do own Teresa Coleman, her family, friends and story.**

Ok, so I haven't updateed this since the beginning of JANUARY!!! What's the matter with me!!?? Blame it on writer's block, y'all! I am SO sorry, I promise not to take this long to update again!!! Hope you're still reading:)

**Varinia:** Oh my GOSH!!!!! This is the best you've read!! Wow!! I am so honored, so honored!!! Thank you so much!!! And about your idea... hmm.. I like it... I _might_ use it but I might not cause I already know what I want to happen... but maybe! And don't stop suggesting, I only know what I want to happen for the next few chapters so I might use somebody's idea yet:) Thanks again and I hope you're still reading!! I'm so, so, so, SO sorry for the long wait!!

**froggy2045:** Hey!! Thanks so much!! Did you know you're my most faithful reviewer? Thank you for that!! So sorry about the super, super long wait!! It won't happen again, ok? Hope you're stil reading!! And thanks for the review!!

**ChrissyD:** Thanks! I wanted to throw everyone off!! Looks like it worked too!! Yeah!! Ok, I'll stop now. But thanks so much for the review and you'll just have to keep reading to find out what they're gonna do:) And I'm so very, very sorry about the REALLY long wait!!

**chelsea:** Haha! I really threw y'all off didn't I? Well, that's good cause I meant to! ;) Ok, thank you so much for the review!!! And when you said "you have to post more soon" uh... did you mean a month and a half was soon? No? Oh... I am seriously so sorry for making you wait this long!!!!! Well, I hope you're still reading cause here's an update!!

**Krissy:** Thank you so much or the review and for loving this story!!! I'm sorry, very, very sorry that I didn't update sooner!!! I peomise I won't take this long next time!!! Hope you're still reading and liking it!! Here's an update!

** Alright, there ya go, everyone! Hope you're all still reading!!! Here's the next chapter!****

* * *

**

Chapter XVII

**_Aren't Happy To See Me?_**

"Bradin! Come on, give it to me!" Teresa shouted as she chased Bradin down the beach. He had her cell phone and wouldn't give it back, "Bradin!" she was starting to get pissed.

"Okay, okay! Chill out, here." He handed her the phone just as it rang, she looked at the ID, Sexy Chicka, it said, she picked it up, "Hey Beth! What's up?" Teresa said sounding more cheerful than she had to Bradin.

"Hey girl, I was just wondering the same thing! Ha, ha, actually... Jake asked me to that dance I was telling you about and well..." Bethany said on one end of the phone line.

"Go with him girl! This is your chance! Take it, grab it by the horns, don't let the guy get away!" Teresa exclaimed, "TAKE THE CHANCE!" she repeated.

"Alright, alight! Sheesh, I'll go!" Bethany laughed, "I just wanted your _approval_... hmm... guess I got it, huh?

"Do I have to answer that?" Teresa made a look.

"Ha, ha, nah, I _guess_ not..." Bethany and Teresa both burst out laughing, "So, what you doin'?"

"Hanging out with _Bradin,_" Teresa ran her hand across Bradin's cheek and under his chin making him smile. "What about you?"

"No, no, no! Resa, you have to tell me _exactly_ what you're doing, _exactly_ who is there, _exactly_ what time it is, climate, weather, and _exactly_ where you are! Here, I'll go first, I'm on my way to my uncle's, no one is here, except for about 100 other people, it's," Bethany looked at her watch, "9:00pm, it's like, really cold, about 55 degrees, you know, New York is colder than I expected," Bethany babbled on, "it's clear as a bell, not a cloud in the sky and I'm in Downtown New York City walking down 23rd street." Bethany took a breath, "Now, what about you?"

"Ha, ha! I'm sitting on the beach with Bradin, it's, 6:00pm, it's about 75 degrees, it looks like it's gonna rain any minute, and as I already said, I'm on the beach! Detailed enough?" Teresa laughed.

Bradin could only hear one side of Teresa's conversation, which was annoying him, and he was wishing she would hang up so he could be with her alone for a little while before they went to his house to eat. He really wanted to tell her something, but _no_, she _had_ to talk! "Reese..." Bradin ventured after listening to about 30 more minutes of her, one sided, conversation, "Reese, are we gonna go, I mean, it _really_ looks like it's about to rain and it's started thundering."

"Oh, you're right," Teresa said just as a loud crack of thunder startled the two teens, she realized they were about the only people left on the, now deserted, beach. "Beth, I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, love ya, bye." Bethany closed her phone and walked into her uncle's apartment, "Mmm, what smells so good, Uncle Stew?"

"Love you too, bye!" Teresa shut her phone and got up with Bradin just as it started to rain, they took off running, it wasn't far to the beach house, but it was far enough to get them soaked. They stopped on the porch laughing and trying to catch their breath as lightning flashed through the sky. "Come on, let's go in, Bradin, this lightning isn't exactly comforting..." Ever since the night her father died, Teresa hadn't liked storms...

Bradin seemed to understand because he took her in his arms and held her close as they entered the kitchen. He swung her around in front of him so that their eyes met. Teresa felt herself blush knowing that his family was around them in the kitchen, but she couldn't help but feel lost in those beautiful blue eyes of his. They looked so happy, so content, so... free, something she'd only seen in Bradin's eyes _once_ before. There was also pain and hurt, obviously he had been cut deep at some point. And there was a sort of mystery in his eyes which Teresa felt she had to unravel... Suddenly she realized he was no longer looking at her, instead he was staring intently behind her and his look of happiness and freedom quickly changed to distress and fear, he squeezed her hand in his. She jerked around to see Jerry standing in the kitchen talking to Johnny as if he were an old friend. Her mouth fell open, but no sound came out, she shut it quickly and looked back at Bradin. He was still staring, Jerry hadn't seen them yet, and his free hand was clenched into a fist, Teresa pulled close to him and turned back around so that her back was against his chest and his left arm was wrapped around her as she held his left hand in both of hers. She was anxiously awaiting what would happen next.

Bradin stared into Teresa's captivating green eyes... they shone like the sun, he thought, and they were full of joy, love, happiness and a care free spirit... something he wished he could give more of to her. Bradin shifted his eyes to look behind Teresa as he noticed someone who looked familiar talking to Johnny... the man's back was turned but still- The recognition hit Bradin like a ton of bricks making his head feel like it was spinning. What the hell was _Jerry Brown_ doing in _his_ house!? He felt Teresa push her back against him and hold his hand tightly, and he could see his aunt giving him a funny look from where she was sitting at the table. Still, he didn't take his eyes from the man talking to Johnny, how could he? He had hurt him so badly before... Jerry turned around abruptly, laughing that, I'm-such-a-nice-guy, laugh of his which made Bradin feel sick inside, what an act, _nice guy_!? Ha, the Devil's apprentice is more like it! Jerry's eyes caught Bradin's and for nearly a whole minute no one spoke, everyone else in the room became so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

Jerry finally broke the silence saying in his loud, care-free tone, "Bradin Westerly! Wow! It's nice to see a familiar face in a new town! When did you move here?"

Bradin clenched his jaw, "Almost 3 months ago... after my parents died. When did _you_?"

"About 2 and a half weeks ago... Johnny here befriended me pretty quick. He gave Johnny some sort of look which Bradin couldn't tell what it meant.

"Oh." Was all he said, he wanted to kill the damn bastard but he knew to hold back, "How long are you staying here er... that is, why'd you move?"

"I got a job out here, could be staying forever, you know... I like it out here." He got a wistful look on his face for a second, then looked back at Bradin, "Well... I remember all the good times we had together... and some other times," he shot Bradin a look that said he was talking about having raped him, "maybe we could have some more?" He chuckled.

Bradin tensed as Jerry stepped close to him and put his hand on his shoulder, "Like I said, could be forever, I'd love to get to know you again, Bradin, maybe we could get close again... too." Jerry smiled wickedly for a split second then returned the look of good-guy to his face, "What do you think?"

To say that Bradin felt sick would be an enormous understatement. No. No, no, no! Bradin felt _far_ more than sick, there wasn't a word to describe it, and when, after 15 seconds, Jerry didn't remove his hand from Bradin's shoulder, Bradin found his own clenched fist colliding with Jerry's jaw, "You fucking bastard! Why the hell do you think that I would _ever_ want to get close to you again!? Are you totally and completely out of your damn mind!? Though I'm not _real_ sure you even _have_ one!" Bradin screamed at him and didn't care that his aunt was yelling at him to stop like a maniac. "And here's another thing, dude, if you so much as _look_ at my sister, _look_, I'll have your fucking head." Bradin hissed looking down at the man he had just hit so hard that he fell to the ground, "Do you understand?" Bradin paused between each syllable for emphasis.

Jerry looked at him disdainfully, "Oh sure buddy, and who's gonna get you my head?" He stood up and faced Bradin, "Cause I know it sure as hell ain't gonna be you, you puny punk!"

"Now hold on just a minute! Jerry, Bradin's not-"

"Shut up Johnny, you have no clue what this is about, so shut up and stay out," Bradin snapped at Johnny.

Ava and Nikki gathered into one corner of the room and Johnny came up to stand sort of "between" the teen and the older man.

Bradin pushed Teresa away from him and she screeched, "Bradin, please be careful! He's totally insane, _you_ should know that!"

Jerry looked from Bradin to Teresa then back at Bradin, "Oh so you _told_ someone, huh? Well... I guess I'll get to find out who's gonna get you my head after all because you _do_ remember what I told you, right?" Jerry sneered.

Bradin punched him in the gut knocking him down while saying, "Oh yeah, I remember all right! There's just one problem with that; I have already warned you're not to so much as _look_, man, you are dead. But, you wanna take the chance, be my guest, I would thoroughly enjoy killing you... _slowly_." Bradin said with disgust.

"Bradin Westerly, what on earth has gotten into you!?" Ava exclaimed to the teenager coming forward and helping up the older man whose face was now twisted in pain.

"Aunt Ava, you don't even know what this is about! You can't ask me what's gotten into me! Nothing has... except anger for something evil and the will to do something about the source." Bradin looked at Nikki, "And stop it from hurting anyone else... anymore."

Nikki ran over to Bradin and grabbed his arm, "Brea, don't hit him again, it'll only make things... worse," she whispered into his ear.

Bradin nodded grimly, "But don't you _want_ me to kill him?" he whispered back.

"Hell yeah!"

Bradin smiled, making Nikki smile back, "Okay, you got me on that one!" she laughed. They then both turned their attention back to Jerry and their aunt.."

Jerry, who was now standing, looked at the two siblings and said, "Okay, Bradin Westerly, you win!" he laughed casually then came closer to the two teens and whispered, "I warned you Bradin, so just remember that and don't be surprised when something happens, and I warned you of something too little girl," he looked directly at Nikki, "well, now both of the things I warned you two about are going to become a reality." His voice was so low that no one but Bradin and Nikki heard him. With that he turned to Johnny and acted as if nothing had just happened.

Bradin grabbed Nikki by the hand, motioned to Teresa to follow him and walked into the living room. "Where's Derrick?" he asked.

"He's in you guys' room," Nikki said, "Bradin, let's get out of here!"

Thunder cracked loudly outside, "No, Nik, we better stay in... but you keep your eyes on Derrick and make sure Jerry doesn't get around him. I will too."

Nikki nodded, "Bradin, please, don't let him hurt you again!"

This time it was Bradin's turn to nod and say, "You either, okay."

"Okay."

* * *

Well, there it is!! the LONG awaited update! Won't take that long again, I promise!! IF you'll review and tell me what you thought!!! Thanks so much!!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	18. Beaten

**I do not own Summerland. I do own Teresa Coleman, her family, friends and story.**

**88KarateGirl88:** Hey!! A new reader!! Yay!!! I'm so glad you like my story!!! Thank you for reading:) P.S. I sent you a Private Message.

**Sweet-Romantic:** Hey! I'm so glad you're still reading:) Ha, ha!! I think everybody hopes he doesn't hurt them again but you'll just have to keep reading to find out:) Thanks for the review!!!

**Krissy:** Hey there, Krissy!! I was so afraid I had lost all my readers taking so long to update!! Whew! Thankfully I haven't lost ALL of them... You are probably the most faithful reviewer of this particular story! THANK YOU!!! You'll have to read to find out if he hurts them or not! ;) Is this update quick enough, for ya? Hope so!! And don't forget, reviews are the ONLY thing that keeps me updating:D

Well, here's the next chapter!! I hope y'all like it and review!! That's what keeps me updating this story!! Reviews and only reviews do it:)  
Ok, I'll stop babling so you can read now!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XVIII**

**_Beaten_**

It was the first days of November and everything was starting to cool down. Bradin was walking along the beach, he was alone and I do mean alone, it was one of those _rare_ days when absolutely no one was on the beach. There was a massive storm approaching and everyone had retreated, even the surfers, which Bradin thought was quite odd, but they just weren't there. The sound of thunder in the distance, the strong wind blowing in and the silence and deserted-ness caused an eerie feeling to wash over him. He brushed it off and kept walking, he was slowly making his way back to the beach house... slowly.

Things there hadn't been very great since he and Jerry's "fight." Ava kept questioning him about the whole thing and what everything had meant. Plus, Jerry kept coming over because, apparently, he had convinced Johnny that Bradin and he just "didn't like each other." Bradin would always find some way to "disappear" when he was there, but he would never leave without taking Nikki and Derrick with him, and if for some reason they wouldn't/couldn't come, he'd stay there with them till Jerry left, leaving them there while he was there would just be _stupid_.

Jerry was at his house right now and he had left even with the storm approaching because he couldn't stand to be there with that bastard. Nikki was at Cameron's and Derrick was at Martha's, so he didn't have to stay with them or take them with him. His head was overcrowded with thoughts and he felt like someone was watching him. He looked around in front of him but saw no one, he was just about to turn and look behind him when a voice said, "Well, well, well, I see I've found you alone, Bradin... again."

Bradin jumped and whirled around, he stood face to face with Jerry Brown. Before he could even speak Jerry's right fist collided with his cheekbone knocking him off balance, he staggered for a second then regained composer, bracing himself for a fight.

----------

Jerry looked at the kid he'd done so much to, he thought back to the last day he had raped him. Ah, that had been fun, he loved watching Bradin suffer, he loved seeing him afraid of his own shadow, he loved making his life miserable. He _hated_ Bradin and there was no way he was going to let the boy just live his happy little life without some pain and misery. No, sir! That stupid little punk was gonna suffer for being happy! He hit Bradin's cheekbone and watched him stagger sideways, then steady himself and clench his fists. Jerry smirked, awe... he was gonna try to fight him... well, bring it on! He took a step towards Bradin and hit him in the gut, Bradin doubled over in pain giving Jerry the advantage. He hit him in the gut again, again. Bradin wavered then fell to the ground, his face contorted in pain. Jerry kicked him in the side several times then when he was sure Bradin wouldn't attempt to get back up he began circling the groaning teen saying, "You stupid, puny punk!" Jerry's mind filled with memories of his own abused boyhood, he had been just like Bradin, happy and carefree, until one night his father beat him for all but no reason. He was beaten many, many times after that and now... now he had to take it out on somebody!

He chose Bradin because he had been easy to do it to, he had tried to put up a fight at first but soon gave up and let Jerry do whatever he wanted, yes, Bradin had been easy. "You are worthless! A _worthless_ piece of crap!" Jerry raged at Bradin who was laying in the sand with his eyes shut against the pain that Jerry inflicted with every punch and kick. "You stupid idiot boy! You thought that you could start a new life here, didn't you?"

----------

Bradin heard every word Jerry spat out at him, he closed his eyes trying to bare the searing pain that now coursed through his body. Jerry asked him a question, but he couldn't have answered had he wanted to, he hurt too bad. Jerry kicked him in the head, _hard_, making him see stars for a second, "Didn't you?" he repeated, this time more angrily. Bradin winced as a wave of pain shot through him, he wanted to say something to Jerry but couldn't find the strength. A strong wind blew now, and lightning was clearly visible not very far away. Thunder rumbled loudly as Jerry kicked him in the head again and again repeated his question. Still Bradin couldn't answer him and every kick made it more certain that he couldn't. Jerry suddenly yelled, "Not gonna answer me, huh? Well, I'll teach you to disrespect _me_!" Jerry kicked Bradin everywhere he could get to and with as much force as he could.

Bradin opened his eyes for the shortest moment and saw that Jerry looked self-satisfied with what he was doing. He was disgusted with this man... how could he possibly be so cruel? Suddenly feeling very numb to all the pain, Bradin let his eyelids fall shut as a blessed darkness took over him.

----------

Teresa sat on her bed trying to concentrate on her math homework but couldn't. It was too silent in her house, she really did hate being alone... not because she was scared someone would get her, but because it made her miss her brother's lively chatter and her father who was always singing something. It also made her miss her "old" mother. Her mother used to laugh and sing and join in all of the happy conversations her brother carried on with whoever would listen. She missed the family she had had before the accident. With a sigh she again tried to focus on her homework, but her mind wouldn't let her. The light coming in through her windows and balcony doors suddenly started fading. She stood, walked to the door and stepped out onto the patio. A strong wind met her the instant she stepped out. She saw the approaching storm and realized that if she was going to go to Bradin's today she'd better leave now before the storm broke out. She slipped on a hunter-green calf length skirt, a pink top with three-quarter length sleeves and a pair of strappy sandals with a slight heel. She looked into her full length mirror as she put on lip gloss and a shell necklace that Bradin had given her a few days ago. She brushed her hair and put it into a simple, but cute, ponytail then twirled around to inspect herself. She looked cute. She grabbed her purse, went downstairs, locked the door and hurried down the deserted beach towards Bradin's house.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning flashed brilliantly in the sky. Teresa shivered as a strong wind blew into her, she quickened her pace. She saw a girl walking towards her and recognized her as Amber Farine, a girl she had met at Bradin's friend's birthday party. Amber waved, "Hey Teresa!" she said cheerfully as the two girls reached each other.

"Hey Amber, looks like quite a storm coming up, don't you think?" Teresa said looking at the sky.

"Yeah, it really does, I haven't seen any weather on TV today, but I heard it was supposed to be a big storm today... guess this is it!" She laughed, "Where're you going?"

"To Bradin's house," Teresa said and blushed slightly, "you?"

"Oh I see..." Amber said slowly and winked, "I'm going to my grandma's, she's sick and I'm gonna stay with her tonight... um.. I guess we better go before this gets any worse," she gestured towards the sky.

"Definitely, and tell your grandma I hope she feels better," Teresa spoke loudly over a rumble of thunder.

"Okay, I will," Amber said. A loud crack of thunder startled both girls, "I'll se ya," Amber waved as she jogged off.

Teresa waved back and took off in the opposite direction from Amber. She was starting to run as the storm got nearer when she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a man walking up from the shore, she recognized the husky figure trudging down the beach as if he were running away from something. Teresa shut her eyes trying to think where she had seen him... It clicked in her mind at the exact moment that lightning flashed and thunder cracked together. Teresa jumped and shivered from the fright of the thunder and the realization of who the man was. It was Jerry Brown, the man that had done so much to Bradin... _her_ Bradin. She filled with disgust and wanted to run over and beat his insides out, but thunder and lightning made her start walking again. She was barely half way to Bradin's and the storm was all but here. She suddenly stopped again. She had seen what looked like a black yard bag full of something lying out by the ocean, but she was certain she'd just seen it move from the corner of her eye. She spun around and looked at it, her stomach turned as she realized it was a person!

----------

Bradin opened his eyes and saw lightning flash in the sky, he saw Jerry trudging off... He tried to sit up but a shock wave of searing pain shot through him like a thousand knives and he fell back, cringing and wishing he were back in that blessed blackness he'd been in such a short while ago.

Bradin wasn't sure _what_ Jerry had done to him after he passed out, all he knew was that every inch of his body hurt like someone was stabbing him. He didn't even have a chance, Jerry had snuck up on him, hit him before he expected it then didn't even give him a chance to fight back before pulverizing him. It was the perfect recipe for killing someone, but he hadn't _killed_ Bradin, he'd just made it so that Bradin wished he had. A female's voice broke into his thoughts, "Oh my God, Bradin!!" He opened his eyes to find Teresa standing over him looking like she was about to faint. He tried to say something but couldn't muster up enough strength. Teresa knelt beside him and took his hand, "Bradin? Oh my God, Bradin! Baby, can you hear me? Answer me!" she screamed as his eyes fell shut again. "Bradin!? Bradin, say something! Please, baby... Brea, are you okay? Answer me!!"

No answer.

"Baby!!"

Bradin opened his eyes and coughed as a wave crashed over him and Teresa powerfully. "Get me outa' here," he said lowly, but sternly enough to make her start trying to help him sit up. "Ohh..." he groaned but realized the pain wasn't nearly as bad as he'd first thought. He sat for a minute trying to gather enough strength to stand then reached for Teresa's hand and painfully stood up. He started to fall but Teresa's hand steadied him as she wrapped it around his back and under his arms and held onto him giving him enough support to start walking. "Don't take me to my house, please..." he looked into Teresa's eyes as he spoke.

"Okay, we'll go to mine, nobody's home anyway." Teresa answered as tears began to filled her eyes from seeing the pain in Bradin's.

* * *

And there is another chapter!! I hope y'all liked it but even if you didn't I wanna hear about it!! REVIEW!!!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	19. Love and Pain

**froggy2045:** Ah! Thank you so much!!! I'm really glad I was able to keep you GLUED to the screen! lol!! No problem, I understand! Just so long as you're still reading:) Anyway, so here's the next chapter!! Hope you like it.

**JustTheGirl07:** I'm glad you thought it was interesting... why'd you think it was interesting? lol!! I mean, I'd like to hear what speific things you like/dislike about my story if you don't mind. It helps me improve:) lol!! ok, ok!! You don't have to wait any longer!! Here it is!!

**Ok, so this chapter is probably the longest I've ever written! lol!! (for this story) but here it is. The rest of the chapters won't be this long so don't worry! Unless you _like_ them long. Let me know:) Thank you and now... READ!!! (the super long chapter... lol!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XIX**

**_Love and Pain_**

Teresa held him up as they trudged along towards her house. Thunder cracked twice in a row right over their heads. Teresa realized they were really in a dangerous situation being on the beach with such a bad storm so close. Thunder cracked again as lightning lit up the sky like it was broad daylight. Teresa's house came into view just as a blinding rain began to fall. They reached the door and she quickly unlocked it, never letting go of Bradin, shut it, locked it back and helped Bradin upstairs to her bathroom.

Bradin felt like passing out again the pain was so bad, but then it started raining which sort of "woke him up." They got to Teresa's and she unlocked the door without letting go of him, for which he was grateful, he felt certain her would have fallen down, then took him upstairs to her bathroom and said, "Wait here, Baby, I'll be right back." With that she let go of him and hurried out the door. Bradin leaned his back against the wall in front of the mirror and looked at the reflection that stared back at him. He was soaking wet and a mixture of blood and water covered his face. He could only see out of his right eye as the other one was swollen shut. His side was bleeding badly, there was a, what appeared to be, at first glance, deep, but wasn't really that deep, gash to his forehead above his right eye and blood ran down into it. He groaned as a wave of pain shot through him. Teresa walked in at that moment with a first aid kit. He looked at her and could see through her shirt, which was soaking wet, to her bra. He looked up to her face and was surprised to see tears streaming down her cheeks. Before he could say anything she said, "It was that fucking-" her voice cracked stopping her from continuing and fresh tears fell from her eyes. Bradin mutely nodded. "Baby, please don't cry, please," Bradin winced as he spoke, "Please, it just makes it worse."

Teresa nodded and pulled her emotions together, "Here," she said and gently started wiping the blood from her boyfriend's face. After she had taken care of his face she got a new rag. It had been almost an hour since she'd found him and the storm was still raging. "Take off your shirt, Babe," Teresa said and gently helped him take it off so she could clean his side wound...

----------

Two hours later she had taken as much care of Bradin's wounds as she could and was now going downstairs with all of his clothes to put them in the washer and see if she could at least get _some_ of the blood out. After all, if he went home wearing clothes that were covered in blood, well, he'd never get past his aunt! He had sat on the edge of her bathtub, resting, while she cleaned him up then she left with his clothes while he got a shower. It had quit lightning but the rain still came pouring down, Teresa loaded the washer and pressed start. She was heading back upstairs when the phone rang, she picked it up, "Hello? Oh, hey Mom! Uh huh, oh... okay. Yeah, sure, okay. Yes, ma'am... Love you too, bye." She hung up the phone, went up to her room, got some new clothes and hurried into her mother's bathroom to take a shower.

----------

Bradin had somehow gained enough strength to take a shower. He stood in the stall letting the water wash through his hair and over his back, it hurt as it fell down onto bruises and cuts but it also felt cleansing and comforting. His left eye wasn't nearly as bad as he'd first thought and he could open it half way, he had a _bad_ bruise on his left side right under his ribcage and a ragged, deep, cut on his right leg right above the knee where Jerry had, apparently, "stabbed" him with something. As bad as the water hurt, seeping into his cuts, it refreshed him. He closed his eyes and exhaled a sigh of, well... just a sigh. Everything hurt so bad... physically and emotionally. Why did Jerry have to show up and rip his life apart _just_ as he was starting to put it back together? Distant thunder broke into his thoughts warning him to get out of the shower before it got any closer. He turned off the water, got out and dried off, wrapped the towel around his waist, as all his clothes were washing, and stepped out into Teresa's room.

He had quit bleeding, except for a little bit here and there, so he sat down on her bed. The walls were a light, hunter green, there was a cream colored dresser against the wall opposite from the bed, a nightstand the same color as the dresser next to the bed, white "shutter" doors to a closet, and double, sliding glass doors to the balcony. She had a huge picture of a bald eagle in flight in front of a mountain covered in evergreens with a river at the bottom. It was majestic. It looked so... free. Bradin wished he were free like that, he wished he could fly away from all his troubles... Thunder cracked loudly indicating another storm was near. Bradin quit thinking, fell onto his back, groaning in pain and lay staring at the ceiling until his eyelids slowly fell shut and he floated off into a blessedly, painless, blackness.

----------

Teresa heard thunder in the distance and hurried to finish her shower. She got out, dried off and blow dried her hair. She slipped on a robe and went to put Bradin's clothes in the dryer then returned to her mother's room to get dressed. She looked into her mother's full length mirror as she pulled on a pair of "ripped" blue jeans and a faded pink halter top that tied behind the neck. She turned around to examine herself; she'd do.

Thunder cracked loudly, "Another storm..." she thought as lightning flashed outside the window. She got all her clothes and took them to the laundry room, got a snack, brushed her teeth, put on mascara and lip gloss and headed up to her room.

It was storming now and just as she pushed her ajar door fully open the power went off leaving the house in pale blue light coming through the clouds and rain and into the house through the windows. Teresa was able to see Bradin lying on her bed as lightning flashed, casting eerie shadows onto the walls. Teresa shivered, mostly because she was cold, and stepped into her room. She blushed as she realized Bradin was wearing nothing but a towel and quickly went down to see if his clothes had gotten dry before the power went out. They had. She hurried back up to her room, shut the door and gently sat down on the bed next to the sleeping form of Bradin, careful not to wake him, and laid his clothes on her lap. He looked so peaceful sleeping there... _Crash!_ Lightning flashed and thunder cracked simultaneously making Teresa jump and Bradin jerk awake.

Bradin jerked awake jumping into a sitting position. His heart was racing and it took all of two seconds for pain to course through every limb of his body. "Ohh..." he groaned and fell back onto the bed. It was then when he noticed Teresa was sitting by him. He shut his eyes and clenched his jaw against the pain. "Hey," he heard Teresa's gentle voice say, "how do you feel?"

"Ohh... I'm..." he winced in pain, "..okay..." he finished.

"You don't exactly _sound_ okay," Teresa said softly.

Bradin could feel how concerned she was. "Well, you know..." He rolled onto his side and couldn't help but groan in pain.

"Brae, I should get you to a doctor!"

"No! I- I'm fine... I'll be fine."

"Well, okay... I guess you know what you're doing..." Teresa set his clothes on her nightstand, "Here," she gestured towards them then went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

Bradin ignored the pain long enough to get dressed. He was starting to feel better, for which he was very grateful. He tapped on the bathroom door, "You can come out," he said loud enough for her to hear him over the raging storm.

Teresa entered her bathroom, shutting the door behind her, looked around for a second then stared into the mirror not even seeing her own reflection for being so preoccupied with Bradin. A knock on the door startled her. "You can come out," she heard Bradin say. She opened the door to find him standing directly in front of her. He was wearing the clothes he'd come there in and Teresa realized she hadn't gotten much of the blood out after all. Though it was dark she could see his face and the mixed look of hurt, physical and emotional, and gratefulness on it. She suddenly felt awkward, "I- I tried to get the blood out, I- I mean... I got as much out as I could but- but I-"

"Shh... They're fine," he said softly, taking her hands in his. "They're fine," he repeated.

She looked up into his eyes and felt herself getting lost in them as she often did with Bradin. He slowly moved closer to her and she let her eyes fall shut as their lips met. He kissed her deeply and moved one hand to the back of her head pulling her closer. The other hand he ran down her side to her hip.

She moved her right hand into his hair and the other she ran down his back till it rested in the middle.

Their lips did not part until the need for oxygen took over, but the passion was resumed almost instantly, neither of them opening their eyes.

Bradin took a breath of air but didn't open his eyes as their lips met again and each one's tongue fought to overpower the other's. Bradin ran his hand under her shirt and up her back, she made no move to stop him and he pulled her to her bed.

Gently pushing her onto it he climbed up next to her, kissing her on the neck.

----------

Teresa lay on her bed and felt Bradin, who was right beside her, kiss her on the neck. She didn't open her eyes as a memory replayed in her mind. Despite the fact that it made her want to push Bradin away, she couldn't resist his kiss. His lips pressed against hers and she felt him untying the strings of her halter top. She kissed him back passionately and rolled on top of him, he moaned slightly, from pain Teresa suspected, and she leaned on one if her arms so as to ease some of her weight off of him.

----------

Teresa lay on top of Bradin, kissing him, and he felt he was losing all control of his body... Not something he exactly wanted to do but he was definitely not stopping it... He pulled off her shirt, rolled her onto her back, so that he was now on top of her, and started kissing her left breast. _What are you doing!??_ His mind screamed so loudly he was sure that, not only he, but Teresa too, could hear it. _Stop it! Don't do this, Bradin! Bradin!? Bradin Westerly!!??_ It was clear he was not in control of himself anymore and that all attention to the voice of reason had been diverted to what his emotions wanted.

He peered up at Teresa's face after a second; she seemed to be in a "trance." Her eyes were slightly open and her mouth was the same way. He resumed kissing her breasts, softly and tenderly as if they were precious gems.

----------

Teresa could tell this was his first time by the hesitance of his touch and how gentle he was with her... Of course she knew he'd been molested but she could tell this was the first time he'd actually _chosen_ to do something sexual... she wished it were hers as well... Bradin continued to kiss her, she kissed him back and ran her hands over his chest. She wanted this, she could tell he did too, but what if it happened again? Of course they could use protection, but what if it still happened!? Bradin stopped kissing her long enough to take off his shirt but no longer. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back, digging her fingers into his skin, and kissed his bare chest. Even during this, a memory replayed itself so vividly she was sure it were real...

"_Teresa, just get it done." Teresa kept crying. "Baby, you need to just get it done!" Carl softly spoke into her ear. "It'll be okay and I'll be there for you, trust me."_

"_But- but I- I'm scared! What if my parents find out?" Teresa chewed on her thumb nail and tears fell down her face._

"_They won't, Baby, just do it!" Carl spoke more firmly this time, "Do it now, today! Just get it done." He seemed to almost be commanding her..._

_Teresa didn't argue anymore.. she knew he was right but still... Out of fear of what would happen if she didn't, she did what he said. The doctor said it wouldn't hurt, that she wouldn't feel it at all, but she did. She felt it in her heart as she realized she was taking another person's life in cold blood. She was taking someone out of this world before they'd even had a chance to see it. Frankly: she was now a murderer. _

_She had been 14 and a half years old at the time... It had been a cold night and she and her boyfriend, Carl, were alone in his tree house, he was 16, one thing led to another and without using protection they made love. Bam! Instant pregnancy... _

_After she found out, she had been so scared that she only told Carl for fear of what people would think and say. He said she should have an abortion, which she did, and the night after she had it she sat with Carl in his tree house where it had first happened and assured him that it was dead and they wouldn't have to worry about it. She promised she would never tell anyone and he made the same promise. _

_After that night... she never saw him again. He moved with his aunt and never got in touch with her. He didn't even tell her he was leaving! She found out from his parents that he'd known he was leaving for over a week! She didn't understand why he didn't tell her... He said he'd be there for her... He said to **trust **him! How could he be so cold!? _

Neither of her parents ever found out... but she had broken down one day and told Bethany, who promised never to tell a soul, and she kept her promise to this day

Teresa hadn't been able to trust a guy since then and she hadn't had a boyfriend up until the day Bradin asked her to be his...

Bradin was unzipping her pants and she was kissing his lips when the loudest crack of thunder Teresa had ever heard erupted directly over their heads shaking the whole house and causing the windows to rattle violently.

Bradin jumped and Teresa screamed. Teresa was certain that that one had hit the house, she was breathing fast and her heart was racing. She looked up at Bradin and they both lightly laughed, he looked just as startled as she was and he was breathing just as fast.

They lay without moving for a second, Bradin on top of Teresa, both half naked, and stared into each other's eyes. Teresa suddenly looked away, muttering, "Bra- Bradin, I... please I- I don't wanna do this..."

"I- I don't wanna do this..." Bradin heard Teresa say. He rolled off of her and lay staring at the ceiling. What had he just been doing? Was he _actually_ about to _have sex_ with somebody? Was he insane!?

"I- I'm sorry, Brae... I- I just can't do it... not yet anyway... I'm sorry-"

"It's okay... I understand..." Bradin said cutting off her apology. He felt her get off the bed and heard her bathroom door shut. He lay still, listening to the storm for a few minutes than put his shirt back on. He didn't quite understand why Teresa suddenly didn't want to do it but he figured it must be something from her past... _Not yet anyway..._ What had she meant by that... He'd have to figure that out later.

He got up, walked to the bathroom door and knocked lightly, "Teresa? Resa, baby..." he opened the door to find her sitting on the floor crying. He walked over to her and, wordlessly, picked her up by the shoulders and wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes. "Shh... It's okay" He took her in his arms and guided her back to her bed.

Bradin rolled off of her and she held in the tears that were begging to fall as she said, ""I- I'm sorry, Brae... I- I just can't do it... not yet anyway... I'm sorry-" Bradin cut her off saying it was okay... and that he understood. She got up, grabbed her shirt and went into the bathroom, letting the tears fall freely. How could she do that to him? She had let him go that far, why did she have to tease him like that? How could she!? Teresa fell to the floor and sobbed into her hands, covering her face. She heard Bradin knock on the door and softly talk to her, which only made her cry harder. Bradin opened the door, walked over to her, put his hands on her shoulders and stood her up. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and eyes saying gently, "Shh... It's okay..." His arms enfolded her and he took her out of her bathroom and over to her bed. "Brae, no... I-" she started but he cut her off.

"I'm not... just lay down" Bradin lifted her face and looked into her eyes, "I'm not gonna hurt you... trust me."

She looked into his eyes; trust him? How could she? After what happened with Carl... He had said the same thing, to trust him. She again looked into Bradin's eyes. All she could see was truth, she could see no reason _not_ to trust him. She let herself fall into his strong and comforting arms. He pulled the covers down, picked her up and placed her on the bed on her back. He covered her up, bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek saying, "Shh... It's alright... go to sleep now." Teresa was still sobbing, "Brae... you can't go out in this..." as if on cue, thunder cracked loudly overhead making them both jump. "Stay here... please."

Bradin knew she was right and that he _should_ stay there, but, even as bad as he wanted to, his common sense was telling to go home. "Baby, I, I really shouldn't... I-"

"Please!" She interrupted him in a shout.

Bradin looked at her face and saw tears streaming from her eyes and her body shaking with sobs. He knew he had to stay.

"Please," she repeated, quieter this time.

"Okay," he sighed, giving in to her, "but where'll I sleep-"

"Here!" Teresa interrupted, patting the, conveniently, empty spot on the bed next to her.

"Are you sure I should... I- I mean, you know, won't your mom be mad?" Bradin stuttered.

"She won't be back till the morning... please, Brae, please?" Teresa looked up at him with such a pleading look that he just _couldn't_ say no to her.

"Alright.. but if I get in trouble with your mom..."

"You won't, now come on," Teresa pulled the sheets down and turned on her side so that she would be facing him when he laid down.

Bradin walked to the other side of the bed and climbed up next to Teresa, she pulled the covers over him and snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. He tensed at her touch and the fact that he was about to put his guard _way_ down by sleeping in the same bed with someone. Teresa must have sensed his nervousness because she said, "It's okay, Brae... _I'm_ not gonna hurt you and nobody else is here... Just relax, Babe!" She moved closer to him and put her hand on his chest and the other under his head and played with his hair.

Bradin knew she was right but it was still hard for him to be at ease with somebody in a bed. He took a deep breath, "Okay.." He did relax a little bit and put his left arm around Teresa, snuggling his face into the top of her head.

Teresa sighed, she had quit crying for the most part and having Bradin there was making her feel so much better. She ran her hand over his chest making him smile. "Brae?" she asked.

"Uh huh?"

"Do you really... _care_ about _me_? I mean... not just well, you know... like, my body or whatever..." Teresa pursed her lips to keep from crying. Bradin didn't answer for a full minute then, with the deepest sincerity, he said, "Yes, Teresa, I _really _do care about _you_."

She smiled as widely as she possibly could and snuggled even closer to him, closing her eyes as he tightened his grip on her.

Bradin told her he did and he truly meant it. He almost said more afterward but stopped himself realizing he was _entirely_ sure of that yet

Eventually Teresa's breathing became methodic, signifying she was asleep. Bradin sighed; his fears of somebody doing something to him while he slept were keeping him from getting to sleep. But he wanted to sleep! He wanted to sleep desperately... He lay still for so long that when he finally did move his whole body erupted in _screaming_ pain. "Oh!" Bradin screwed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, groaning, "Oh God... please... oh..." Tears escaped his eyes before he could even think about stopping them. He couldn't take it, and it hopes of it letting up even a _little_, he turned until he was facing Teresa. Bad move. It only got worse. "Damn it!" Hot tears streamed down his cheeks... Not realizing he was still holding it, he squeezed Teresa's hand tightly, "Oh... God..." His whole body ached unbearably. He tried turning a different way; that didn't work so he turned back. He sat up but the wave of pain that hit him made him, slowly, fall back on the bed. Nothing he did worked! It was _unbearable_! Nothing wold make it stop, _nothing_! Nothing would even ease it up a _little_!!

Tears fell freely from his eyes, he didn't even _try_ to stop them. Oh God, he hurt... If Teresa had been awake and asked him to describe it he wouldn't have been able to. He couldn't even compare it to anything he'd been through... and he'd been through a lot! Why had it taken so long to set in!? Jerry had beaten him nearly 6 hours ago! "Ohh..." he groaned and bit his lip. He wished he would just die right then so he wouldn't have to feel it! Or couldn't he at _least_ pass out!? "Ooh..." he couldn't deal with this, it was too damn much! He buried his head in Teresa's chest, rather roughly, and cried, hard. Somehow the physical pain was making him want his mother which caused emotional pain cause he knew he couldn't have her and then, remembering his parents back home made the nightmarish memories of what Jerry had done come back to him. Mixed all together he just couldn't hold up and broke down and cried; tears of sadness and, mostly, tears of excruciating pain.

Teresa could tell Bradin meant what he said and she fell asleep in complete confidence that he wasn't going to hurt her.

She woke up what seemed like 3 minutes, but was in fact 3 hours, later to find Bradin's body close to hers and his head buried deeply in her chest. It took her a second to wake up enough to realize he was crying but suddenly she did, she realized he was crying almost hysterically. "Baby," she exclaimed, alarm and concern clearly visible on her face and in her voice. "Baby," she repeated, this time pulling away from him a little. He screamed in pain, "Oh my God, Brae, what's wrong!?"

* * *

Ok, so if you could be easy on me about the emotions felt in that chapter I'd appreciate it. Considering I've never written any sort of sex scene before... Anyway, hope it was all believible but I'll understand if it wasn't and I need you to tell me so I can improve!! So review, please!! Thank you so much:D

_Anna Christie _AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	20. Making Dirty Lies

**You know the drill! Don't own Summerland do own Teresa!**

Omg!! I did it again!! (Took forever to update) but at least it wasn't a whole month like last time, right? Ok, this goes out to my **wonderful **reviewers!!! You guys, girls, whatever! Y'all are amazing!!! You _do not_ know just **how much **your reivews and kind words mean to me. Thank you.

**oNly hizzZ times INFINITY:** Are you a new reader? YAY!! (if you are! lol!) I'm so glad you like my story!!! SOO glad:) It makes me feel so good to hear y'all saying you like it!! smiles BIG Thank you so much the review too!!! Hope you're still reading:) "update soon please and thnak yaz" No, thank YOU! Thank you for reading!

**ChrissyD: **Ah! It's nice to see you're still reading!! You were one of my first readers!! Thank you!! And thanks so much for the reviews!!! Ok, yes, they are dating. (but you figured that out.) I said they were back in like, chapter 10 or something...anyway. Sorry if you didn't like the sex scene much... It needed to be there though so... They are both 16. Ah... so you think someone else will die, eh? You'll just have to read to find out! wink Oh, and thanks for saying how the storm was good being there while it all happened. I'm glad you felt that way cuase that was the idea! lol:) Thanks so much for the review!!! I always enjoy reading your reviews:D

**CountryHottie:** Thank you! Are you a new reader too? If so, yay! lol!! I get excited every time I get a new reader:)

**Varinia:** Thank you! I didn't know if anybody really liked that or not but I'll keep doing that just cause you said you liked it:) And thank you so much for the review!! Are you a(nother) new reader? Wow! 3 new readers!! Yay!!! lol!!

**Sweet-Romantic:** lol!! Oh don't worry... I believe I already told you this but... Jerry won't get off scott free so don't worry. Is Bradin okay? Well, you'll see. THANK YOU!!! I am SO glad you find the story believable!!! That means more to a writer than you'll ever know!! (Well, unless you're a writer too! lol!) But really, _thank you_. :)

**justthegirl07: **Thank you so much for the review!! (About Bradin being in so much pain. I realize it's probably not very realistic but I tried... sorry if in't not believable..)

**88KarateGirl88: **Hey, girl!! Thank you!! I'm so glad you like the story!!! Hmm... What do you mean? Slots? You mean, like, rating and genre? Why don't you email about it. It'll be easier than trying to tell you here. Or you can PM me. Either way is fine.

**kbg17223:** Thank you so much, Krissy!!! You're another of my first ever readers!! You, CrissyD and justthegir07! I love you all though!!! and thanks so much for liking it!! You'll find all that our in the next chapter. I had to leave Bradin and Teresa for a chapter to explain what went onl before Jerry beat him. Hope you like it:)

**Ok, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I'm working on it... lol! The next one will be longer, I _promise_! (It's already written so I know it'sll be longer lol!**

**Hope y'all like it!!****

* * *

**

**Chapter XX**

**_Making Dirty Lies to Cover the Filthy Truth_**

"Oh, hey, Jerry! Come on it," Johnny let Jerry into the house and said, "I'll go get us a couple of beers." Johnny walked into the kitchen while Jerry sat down in the living room.

"Who was at the door?" Ava asked as Johnny went over to the fridge. Ava was standing at the sink, her back turned to Johnny, and Bradin was sitting at the counter eating an Oreo.

"Jerry," Johnny answered simply, taking out two beers and turning from the fridge.

"Oh," was all Ava said but Bradin seemed to suddenly choke on his cookie.

"You alright there, Brae?" Johnny questioned, patting Bradin on the back so he could breathe.

Bradin whirled around on the stool he was sitting on and almost yelled, "How can you keep letting that damn bastard come here!?"

"Bradin, language," Ava said without turning around.

"I don't fucking care! Why do you keep letting him over here!?" Bradin yelled, clearly angry, ignoring his aunt's request. "I live here too you know, Johnny!!"

"So what!? He's a friend of mine and he can come over if he wants-"

"No, he can't! Shit! I don't understand why the fuck you keep-"

"Shut up, Bradin! What's your damn problem anyway!? He's never done anything to you!" Johnny yelled at the teen and instantly knew he'd just made a terrible mistake.

_He's never done anything to you!_ Bradin heard Johnny yell at him. Bradin said nothing and stood stock still as horrific memories of what Jerry had done to him replayed in his mind. He looked down quickly as he felt threatening tears stinging his eyes. "Aunt Ava-" he had to stop to steady his voice, "where are Nikki and Derrick?" he finished, still hanging his head. No answer. He looked up to find his aunt and Johnny both staring at him with concerned faces. "w- what?" he felt like he was gonna cry because of how much they reminded him of his parents right then.

Ava finally spoke up, "Nikki's at Cameron's and Derrick's at Martha's," she said softly.

Bradin silently nodded, "I'm going for a walk, I'll be back soon..." He said as he headed for the back door.

"Bradin wait," Ava stopped her nephew by grabbing his arm, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Aunt Ava... nothing," he turned and walked out the door.

Setting the beers on the counter Johnny ran after him Ava at his heels, "Bradin!" Johnny called seeing Bradin about 5 feet in front of them, "Bradin, wait!"

"Bradin whirled around shouting, "Fuck off, Johnny!" He then saw his aunt and how concerned she was and tears filled his eyes. Before they could fall, however, he turned and ran down the beach getting as far from his house as he could.

Johnny watched him go... this had to stop. He marched inside and into the living room, "Jerry," he said sternly, "we need to talk."

"What about?" Jerry asked nonchalantly.

"About Bradin," Ava interjected, stepping into the living room behind Johnny.

"Oh _him_? Okay, what about him," Jerry asked leaning back in his chair as if he really didn't care one bit.

Ava and Johnny exchanged a glance then sat next to each other across from Jerry.

"Well," Johnny began slowly, "first of all... he seems to hate you... You got any idea why?"

"Frankly, Johnny, I do," Jerry sighed, "I've known Bradin since he was about 6. We used to get along fine... Got along all the way till he was 15 actually, but then I found out he was... he was sleeping with his girlfriend and-"

"He was sleeping with her!?" Ava exclaimed, interrupting Jerry.

"Yeah... I was supposed to be watching Nikki and Derrick, Bradin was at a friend's house, or so we thought... Anyway, Derrick wanted to play football and so I went up to get his ball to play with and since it wasn't in his room I thought I'd check in Bradin's...: Jerry paused and looked at Ava and Johnny, who were buying every word,. _Good, stupid, idiots! They were taking it like bait!_ He looked back at the floor and continued. "So I opened his door and found him and his girlfriend in his bed having... well you know what they were doing. Now Bradin was like a son to me! So I did what any parent would do if they found their 15-year-old son having sex...you know? So I told them to get dressed and get their asses downstairs. Well, _long_ story short, I told his parents and they banned him from seeing her anymore and they grounded him for the rest of the school year and the whole summer... And he's hated me ever since... I hate that he doesn't like me anymore but I believe I did the right think you know?" Jerry looked up and looked sad and hurt.

"Of course you did! Oh God, he was only 15! What _else_ could you have done!?" Ava exclaimed.

Johnny nodded his head in total agreement, "One question though, wouldn't Karen have told Ava?"

"I remember they asked me not to tell anyone and told me that they weren't gonna mention it to anyone... So, no, I guess she wouldn't have. I think they were kinda ashamed they hadn't caught him _before _then!" Jerry said.

"_Before_?" Johnny raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah.. Bradin accidentally 'admitted' to that being their 5th time." Johnny said. 5_th time? Maybe that was a little over the top..._ He thought anxiously but his fears were quickly put out by the looks on Ava's and Johnny's faces that said they believed every lie that was coming out of his mouth.

The three talked a little longer then Jerry said he'd better go home before the storm broke out.

After Jerry left Ava and Johnny told Jay and Susannah the whole story. They were both shocked that they hadn't figured something like that before... but why would they have really? The all awaited Bradin's return so they could talk to him...

Nikki came home shortly before the storm arrived with Derrick, who she'd gone and gotten, but still no Bradin...

The storm arrived and broke out violently, Bradin, still, had not returned.

"We need to go look for him," Ava said worriedly, pacing the living room floor.

"Shh... Ava calm down! Just be logical for just one second, okay?" Susannah pleaded. Ava stopped pacing and looked at her as she continued, "We _can't_ go out in this! Now, Bradin's a really smart kid, he knows enough not to stay out in something like this. I'm sure he's at a friend's house and that we'll hear from him in the morning, okay? Now calm down, Honey!"

Ava took a deep breath and sat down on the couch, "You're right..."

* * *

Now, please don't forget to reivew! You don't realize just how much it means to me to get the reviews and you don't realize that the _reviews_ are what keep me writing this story:) 

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	21. Heading Back Home

**In three, two one, we're on! I do not own Summerland nor do I own anything to do with the WB... (cause if I did they'd have a bad gash on their heads from me hitting them for CANCELING Summerland!!!) I DO own Teresa Coleman and her gang.**

**ChrissyD:** Oh, you're welcome! It was not trouble really... wipes fingers on shirt lol!! I love suspense!!! MHAHAHAHAH. I'll stop now, I swear... after _one _more evil laugh. MHAHAHAHAHA. Ok, now I'll stop! ;) Physical damage onto his face, 'eh? Hmm... this story is making you people violent!!! LOL! Anywho... here's the chapter!!! Hope you like it! The theme song? You mean, **My Heart Will Go On** or something different? I LOVE that song!!!

**oNly hizzZ times INFINITY: **You're welcome!! I hope this update was soon enough! I'm sorry it took me a while. And thanks for the email!! Lol! I'm so glad you like this story so much!! Here's the next chapter for ya:) Enjoy!

**Sweet-Romantic:** Son of a- That bad, 'eh? Well... I don't know about _that_... ok, yes, I do. He is. Lol! Who knows if they'll believe him or not... I mean, I do, of course, but _you'll _have to read to find out! ;) Lol! Nothing happened to Derrick, you know? Just Nikki and Bradin. (In case you didn't know.) Anyway, here's the next chapter!! I hope you like it:D Thank you!! You don't know how much it means to me to hear someone say my stories are awsome!!

**justthegirl07:** Oh... got it! I just hope that it'll be believable about how fast he kinda... gets over it... I dk... let me know if something's unbelievable, K? Thanks! Anyway, thank you so much for the review!! I'm SO thrilled to get on here and find so many reviews and know that people are liking my story:) Keep reviewing, girl! And I hope you like the new chapter!

**Krissy:** Yes, Ma'am! ;) Here's an update:) Glad you like it!!!

**Varinia:** New reader? If so, YAY!! ahem Sorry, it's just that I get excited when I get new readers:D Anyway, I'm so glad you liked the chapter!! And yeah, I figured I'd better explain that so it'd be clear for all my lovely readers:) But anyhow, thanks so much for reading and reivewing!!! I hope you'll like this chapter too:D

**froggy2045:** Hey! Don't worry about it! Just as long as you're still reading, I'm good! lol! Anyway, so glad you liked it!! Hope you like this one too:)

**Now, read away!!!!** (hope it's not too long... I dk if y'all like longer or shorter chapters better...)

* * *

Chapter XXI 

**Heading Back Home**

Morning rolled around and Bradin woke up to bright sunlight streaming in through the window and onto the bed. He cautiously turned his head to his right. He was laying on his back and he remembered that only hours ago he had experienced terrible pain from moving after lying still for so long. He turned his head enough that he could see Teresa's beautiful face right next to his. He sighed remembering what had happened the night before.

Teresa had woken up to him crying in pain and she pulled away from him causing him to scream. She repeatedly asked him what was wrong but all he could get out was, "I hurt... please don't- oh... move..." he winced, "me." Teresa did as he asked and just held onto him until he half fell asleep, half passed out from hurting so bad.

_She is amazing..._ He thought, staring down at her lovingly from where he was leaning on one elbow. Bradin really didn't feel like getting up but he dreaded what might happen if Teresa's mother came home and found them in bed together. Sighing, he _slowly_ slid his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. His whole body ached but at least it wasn't _screaming_ pain like it had been the night before. He slowly made his way to her bathroom, it was 9:00am. It didn't seem like he'd slept that long...

He went into the bathroom, stood at the sink in front of the mirror and leaned on the counter, as he was sort of "light headed" from still being in such pain. He stood there a minute then splashed his face with cold water to wake himself up and went back into her bedroom.

Teresa still lay on her bed, asleep, so Bradin was very quiet as he got his shoes and put them on. He stood back up and was headed downstairs when he tripped over a pair of Teresa's shoes, "Damn!" he muttered.

Teresa stirred in her bed and slowly opened her eyes. As they fell on Bradin, who, now, was leaning up against her bedroom door staring at her, she murmured softly, "Brae? What time is it?"

Bradin stayed where he was and turned his head to look at her clock, "It's 9:27am, Babe."

"Oh..." Teresa sat up, rubbed her eye then stretched and yawned. "Are you just gonna stand there?" She asked looked at Bradin with playful eyes, "No 'good morning' kiss?"

Bradin shook his head slightly and smiled at how cute she looked sitting there staring at him. "Sorry, Babe, but if you want a 'good morning' kiss you're gonna have to come get it!"

"Than I will!" Teresa stated, jumping from the bed and coming over to a smiling Bradin. "Now," she started, putting her hands around his neck, "about that kiss..."

Bradin put his hands on Teresa's sides and ran them down to her hips as she moved closer and their lips met.

The kiss lasted a full minute before they broke apart, both in need of air. After a second they moved back in for another kiss but Teresa jerked back.

"Oh..." Bradin clenched his jaw against the pain Teresa's sudden movement had caused him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Baby!" Teresa exclaimed, realizing what she'd done, "Are you alright?"

Bradin nodded,. Still clenching his jaw.

Teresa softly kissed him on the cheek, "Come on, Baby, my mom said she'd be home by 10:00am, we gotta get outa' here!"

"Alright," Bradin agreed, "but I _can't _go home covered in blood!" he said referring to his stained clothes.

"Yeah... I know..." Teresa bit her lip in thought, "We'll go buy you a shirt, at least, and than go back to your place, alright?"

"Alright."

Teresa had slept in her clothes so all she did was throw on a warmer shirt and her shoes. She went into the bathroom and applied some makeup, brushed her hair than grabbed her purse and came over to Bradin, who was sitting on her bed, in pain, and said," I'm ready, let's go! That is, it you're sure you feel alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bradin said, standing up.

"Alright," Teresa said and opened her bedroom door. She stepped into the hall, followed by Bradin, who closed the door behind himself, and started down the stairs.

----------

"This fine?" Teresa held up a dark green T shirt.

"I don't care, it's fine," Bradin shrugged not caring what he got.

"The two were in a small clothing store getting Bradin a shirt and pants so his aunt wouldn't question how his clothes had gotten bloody.

They quickly found a pair of clue jeans in his size and he paid for it all.

"Mind if I use your fitting room?" Bradin asked the young, female clerk as she was giving him his change.

"No, of course not!" the girl pursed her lips, "Sure are in a hurry to change though... What happened to you anyhow?"

"Nothing. Mind your own business," Bradin snapped and went into the store's only fitting room. He changed quickly, making sure he removed all the tags first, and balled up the blood stained outfit he'd been wearing before.

Coming back out he noticed the clerk staring at him with longing eyes. Rolling his own eyes at her he came up beside Teresa, who was looking at a skirt, and put his free arm around her waist, "Want it?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh! You startled me, Brae!" Teresa laughed, "Yeah, I do want it, but God, I can't afford-"

"How much is it," Bradin interrupted.

"No, Brae, I can't ask you to-"

"You didn't ask me, I offered," Bradin cut her off, "Now, how much is it?"

"$49.99... but you really don't-"

Bradin cut her off again, " I _want_ to! Really."

Teresa smiled, giving in, "Fine!" she laughed. She found one in her size, Bradin paid for it and they left the store and headed in the general direction of Bradin's aunt's beach house.

"Here, Babe," Bradin handed her the bag containing her new skirt, "What am I gonna do with these?" he added in a question, gesturing to his old clothes.

"Here, put 'em in the bag with my skirt and I'll do something with 'em later, alright?" Teresa suggested.

"Works for me," Bradin agreed and dropped them in her bag. Teresa took the bag back from him and he put his right arm around her waist and she leaned into his shoulder.

"Brae," Teresa sort of sighed, "I don't know how I... how I made it before I knew you..." she let her voice trail off, suddenly feeling shy about saying it.

"Reese..." Bradin tightened his grip around her waist and leaned his head onto hers, "I don't know how I made it before I knew _you_!"

"I love you, Bradin," Teresa put both her arms, bag and all, around Bradin and hugged him quickly, kissing him softly on the lips, then let go so they could continue walking.

A comfortable silence fell over the two but both teens' minds were restless in spite of it.

Bradin hadn't said he loved her too, and what's worse, well, he hadn't said _anything!_ Was she loving somebody who didn't love her back? But he _had_ said he didn't know how he'd lived without her... So what exactly _did_ he feel towards her? Could she just simply ask him? Would he tell her the truth? She looked up at his face and could tell he was lost in thought but suddenly he seemed aware of things again. His whole face took on an anxious look.

Teresa noticed Bradin's house ahead. She assumed this was what he cause the change in his expression... As they neared the front porch she couldn't help but feel sorry for him... he looked so... scared.

----------

_Why on earth didn't you tell her you loved her too!? You dumb idiot!_ Bradin's mind yelled at him as he and Teresa walked in silence towards his house, the sun beating down on their chilly bodies. His mind still racing with thoughts, his aunt's house came into view. He stiffened, he did not want to deal with the question of where he'd been the night before and why he didn't even call. As they neared the front porch he felt Teresa take his hand and squeeze it. He stopped walking and turned to her with troubled eyes, "Babe... I don't wanna go in there... I still hurt and what if my aunt won't let me just go up to my room? I don't think I can stand up much longer and-"

Teresa realized just how scared he really was and cut him off, "Shh... Brae... I'm here... you'll be alright. I promise, okay?"

Bradin bit his bottom lip and nodded stiffly.

"Hey, it's okay..." Teresa leaned up and kissed him quickly, but passionately, then started walking up the porch steps realizing the sooner they got this over with the better.

----------

"Okay, it's 10:13 in the morning and he's still not back!" Ava exclaimed to Susannah as they set the table for Derrick and Jay's, who'd just gotten up, breakfast.

"I'd look again, Ava, he's here." Susannah jerked her head towards the back porch where Bradin and Teresa were opening the door.

Exchanging a look with her best friend, Susannah slipped out of the kitchen. Ava frowned deeply, he was with her last night!? This wasn't good...

She waited until they had entered the kitchen and the door had fallen shut behind them then turned around.

"Bradin, we need to talk." Ava said sternly, stopping her nephew and his girlfriend in their tracks. "And Teresa, you need to be here for this too if you two were together last night."

"What? Aunt Ava, who says I was with her? You haven't even given me a chance to say _where_ I was!" Bradin exclaimed getting angry by his aunt's harshness and the pain he was having to endure standing there.

"Alright, benefit of the doubt; where were you last night?" Ava said folding her arms across her chest and frowning.

"I-"

"Bradin Westerly, we need to talk... now!" Johnny exclaimed suddenly entering the room.

"Wait, Johnny, he's about to tell us where he was," Ava said with a smart aleck tone.

"What the hell is wrong with everybody today!? What's your problem?" Bradin yelled. By this time he was _really _starting to hurt again.

"You are!" Johnny yelled back and Ava nodded saying, "We really need to have a talk with you about your behavior.

"Behav-" Bradin suddenly felt a wave of terrible pain crash over him and he stumbled backwards trying to catch his balance, all while feeling like passing out. He didn't though and the next thing he knew he was in Teresa's arms still facing his aunt and Johnny who suddenly looked concerned instead of mad.

"Damn it, now what am I gonna say!?" Bradin thought in anger and fear. He turned around and rested his head on Teresa's shoulder whispering into her ear, "Help me, Babe, please help me..."

Teresa knew something was wrong with Bradin the instant he started to say "behavior" but she didn't know what to do about it.

When he almost passed out and his aunt and Johnny suddenly looked concerned she knew she had to do something or they would find out about Jerry.

"Whoa, Baby! I told you, you would still be dizzy." Teresa laughed as if the whole thing were funny. "You just shouldn't have tried to beat me in that race! You _know_ I can run ten times faster than you!"

Bradin caught on to what she was doing and stood up straight mumbling loud enough for Ava and Johnny to hear, "Yeah, guess I didn't listen to you, huh?"

"Nope, guess you didn't... anyway, what's your aunt wanting to know again?" Teresa asked in a sweet voice. Hopefully his aunt and Johnny were too preoccupied to bother pressing them.

"Where you were last night," Ava spoke up, again, thinking there was nothing wrong with Bradin.

Bradin turned to face her, "Well, I was at her house but-"

"Then why'd you say you weren't!?" Ava said angrily.

"Did I say that? No! I said who _said_ I was... that's all, I just wondered why you thought so. Besides, is it a crime?" Bradin said through gritted teeth.

"Well, it might be!" Ava growled then her face softened and she spoke gently, "Look, Bradin, you staying at her house last night's not a crime. Sleeping with her is." She said matter-of-factly.

Bradin's jaw dropped, "What the hell!? What are you talking about!? Sleeping with her? Who on _earth_ said I slept with her!?" He turned to Teresa and found that she had the same shocked expression as he did.

Ava looked at Johnny and he spoke up, "Well, nobody actually _said_ you did but..." his voice trailed into silence.

"Well I didn't." Bradin countered.

"Now why should I believe that?" Ava asked him with a look that said she didn't and probably wasn't going to.

"Why _shouldn't_ you? Do I go around lying to you all the time or something!?" Bradin was starting to get upset with his aunt. Why wasn't she believing him? And what's more, where'd she get the idea that they had slept together? Other than the fact that he'd stayed at her house last night. "Well!? Why shouldn't you believe me!?" Bradin asked again after no one said anything for a full 30 seconds.

"Because you're a teenager and I remember being a teenager... they just don't tell the truth about things like that..." Ava said as is it were true and nothing else could be.

Bradin turned and looked at Teresa who was still standing there with the same shocked expression.

"Look, Aunt Ava, I don't care if you remember being a teenager. I don't care if you think you know what I did last night but I'm gonna tell you one thing and if you don't believe it than you're just a stubborn person who thinks they're right no matter what anyone else says." Bradin said then, looking his aunt straight in the eye he said clearly, "I have never had sex with a girl. Never. So don't stand there and tell me I slept with her."

Ava didn't say anything. "Bradin," she finally spoke after a minute of she and Bradin staring at each other eye to eye, "if that's true than what did-"

Johnny stopped her by grabbing her arm, "Never mind, Ava... I think I can explain that."

Ava realized he wanted to talk to her alone so she dropped it and said instead, "Have you two had breakfast?"

Bradin and Teresa exchanged a look than Teresa spoke up, "Uh.. no, but we're not hungry, thank you."

"Come on, Babe," Bradin took Teresa by the hand and led her out of the kitchen and upstairs to his and Derrick's room.

* * *

Thanks for reading now... review! 

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	22. That's From Your Past

**Krissy: **Oh my god!!!! Was it like, J14 or Twist or something? They like TOTALLY dissed him and his CD and crap like that!!! I was like, "fuck y'all" when I read it! Lol! But really, I was pissed that whole rest of the night!!!! Grrr... And it's ok! Random is good! Dude, I'm like totally random all the time!! lol!! So glad my update made you smile! Here's another, hoping to do the same! ;) I know... How could he!?!?! Wait! I wrote it!!! Ack!! What've I done/!??!?!? I'll just have to make Jerry get his ass kicked for it, 'eh? Maybe... Read!!!! Ooooh!!! Sugar highs are AWESOME, dude!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah, I think I'm on one too... that's it. No more Dove Chocolate during American Idol... it makes me crazy! Lol!!

**ChrissyD:** Well... that all depends on whether Johnny even knows! Lol!! Ah! You could not be more wrong, my friend:) You'll just have to read and see though cause i"m not giving away now secrets! tapes mouth shut :x Awe! You'll be sad when my story ends!??! I'm flattered! ;p But really, thanks! And don't worry, there's still my other story (**On the Edge of Sanity**) and I'm working on a Summerland fic called **Driving Free** so I'm by no means going away anytime soon! Hope you like the new ch:)

**oNly hizzZ times INFINITY: **Thank you! Hope you like this ch too!!!!! And I hope the update was soon enough for ya this time! ;)

**

* * *

Chapter XXII**

**That's From Your Past**

"So Babe... last night you said something to me..." Bradin ventured cautiously, "I was wondering if you could explain that a little better?"

"What was it?" Teresa asked, not realizing what he must mean.

The two teens were sitting n Bradin's room on his bed. They had just gotten away from his aunt and her questions and Bradin was in bad pain... he wanted noting more than to be able to go to sleep and not wake up until he was entirely better. But of course, that's not how things work...

"Uh... You said that you couldn't do it... or not yet at least... I just wondered what you meant..." Bradin said softly.

"Oh, that." Teresa had been smiling but it fell from her face and she stared down at the floor.

Bradin got worried by this and moved closer to his girlfriend pulling her into a hug, "Hey, it's okay... if you don't wanna talk about it that's fine... I understand."

"No, I... I think I better tell you... I mean, if we're gonna keep going out than you deserve to know, Baby..." Teresa knew there was no backing out now that she'd said that, and maybe that was a good thing, after all, he did deserve to know if they were gonna stay a couple.

"Okay..." Bradin said gently and then waited a minute for her to say something but she didn't. "Baby, I swear you can tell me anything!"

"No, I can't. You'll hate me after I tell you this and you'll probably leave me!" Teresa let tears fall down her cheeks. To Bradin it sounded over dramatic but to Teresa she felt like he really would hate her and leave her.

"I could never hate you, Reese! And I promise you I won't leave you over it." Bradin had no clue what she could be hiding that would make her think he'd leave her over it... Pregnancy never crossed his mind once.

Taking a deep breath Teresa said, "You swear to me that you won't freak out when I tell you? Cause I know a lot of guys who would!"

"I won't freak out. I swear! I promise, cross my heart. I-"

"Alright, I believe you... but I don't know if you'll still think that after you hear..."

"Just tell me, Babe, I'm not gonna freak." Bradin assured her.

"Alright... Brae..." she stopped and breathed deeply, "When I was 14 I had a boyfriend and we... well, we made love..." she stopped and looked at Bradin. His expression hadn't changed though so she kept going. "Well, after that I found out I was..."

"I think I get it," Bradin said emotionlessly, "I mean, if you don't wanna say it or something..."

"What do you get?"

"That you were pregnant?"

"Yeah," Teresa spoke so softly Bradin barely heard her.

"So... what did you do with it?" Bradin's voice still didn't show any emotion.

"I- I had... I had an abortion... Carl said he'd be there for me through the whole thing and when it was over too... but he- he wasn't! He moved away the day after I had the abortion and he didn't tell me and he never got in touch with me after that... he'd known he was moving for a week! A whole damn week and yet he let me think he was gonna be there! He told me to trust him!!" Before Teresa knew it, or could stop it, the whole story was spilling out of her along with quite a few tears. Bradin listened patiently to her and held her when she was done talking, letting her cry into his chest.

After her tears subsided he finally spoke, "Baby, I'm not gonna hate you or leave you! Not over that! Not over anything!"

"Oh, Bradin!" Teresa started crying again and Bradin just held her in silence.

"Shh..." he finally said after a few more minutes of her crying, "Babe, don't cry... please? Hey, hey, listen to me. I want you to do something for me okay?"

Sniffling, Teresa asked, "What?"

"I want you to forget about that bastard. He should never have left you! He got your sex and then left when it got to be too much trouble to be with you. That's just crap! That is not right." Bradin had a disgusted look on his face, "So I want you to forget about him and never get mad or upset with yourself for having an abortion. You were only 14! You can't get upset about it now... so I want you to forget it all. Can you do that? Can you do it for me?"

I want you to do this now?"

"I'll try, Baby... I think I can... but... but only if you help me, okay?" Teresa said, still looking like she was about to cry.

"Okay. I'll be here for you. And when I say I'm gonna be there... I'm gonna be there." Bradin assured her and kissed her on the forehead. "Now, one more thing?"

"What?"

"I want you to smile." Bradin smiled lovingly at his girlfriend.

"Okay," Teresa didn't have to force the smile that was now on her face. She smiled just from Bradin smiling. God, she loved him!

"Good! See, you look so much better when you smile, Baby!" Bradin laughed.

Teresa laughed back, "Thank!" she joked, "I know I do!"

They both burst out laughing at the way she'd said that. What they didn't know was that Ava and Johnny were at Bradin's door the whole time and heard the whole conversation.

Ava looked at Johnny and they both slipped into Ava's room to talk.

"Okay, so we know that Teresa was once pregnant and that Bradin didn't know that till just now... and we know that... well... do we know he was telling the truth about not having ever had sex?" Ava asked Johnny as she sat down on her bed.

"Well.. from that conversation we just heard? No. No, we don't know if he's telling the truth about that or not..." Johnny said then added, "But we don't know that he's lying either..."

"So, how are we supposed to figure out whether he or Jerry is telling the truth?" Ava asked, she was really starting to get frustrated.

"Um... I..." Johnny looked at his house mate/ex girlfriend and realized just how pretty she was... "don't know..." he finished, his eyes still on her.

By this time Ava had looked up at Johnny and as their eyes met a silence fell over the room. "W- well, shouldn't we..."

Johnny moved closer to Ava as she spoke and took her hand making her stand up. Before either of them could say anything else they were in a deep kiss and Johnny had moved his right hand under her shirt and up her back sending shivers down Ava's spine. Ava moved her hands to around Johnny's neck and one into his hair pulling him closer to deepen the, already passionate, kiss. Johnny moaned slightly with pleasure and put his left hand around Ava's waist pulling her body closer to his. Finally the need for air was too great and the pair pulled apart. Johnny looked down into Ava's beautiful brown eyes and she stared back into his. After a minute Ava looked away... Johnny grabbed her hand with his right and hooked his index finger on his left hand under her chin making her look up at him. He moved close and, again, their lips met. Johnny pulled Ava to her bed and down on it with him. He was in the process of pulling off her shirt when a knock at her door startled them both. Ava shot up, pulling her half off shirt back down, and jumped off the bed as Johnny did the same. Ava tried to calm her pounding heart as she quickly walked over to her door and opened it a crack. She was surprised to see Bradin standing there with Teresa.

"Aunt Ava, we wanted to know if you would mind if we went out to see a movie," Bradin asked his shaken aunt. He didn't seem to notice how startled she was and Teresa was too busy texting on her cell phone to notice.

"Oh, um... I uh... yeah, I mean, sure... just be back for dinner ok? And Teresa," Ava said making the teenage girl look up from her phone, "would you be able to stay to dinner?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I don't see why not!" Teresa smiled, "But I'll call my mom to make sure."

Teresa walked away a few feet to call her mother and Bradin noticed his aunt's rattled composer. "Hey, um.. Aunt Ava, are you... are you alright?" Bradin just then realized Johnny was in the room with her, she had opened the door just a little too much for Bradin to not be able to see into her room. Realizing he must have "interrupted" something he said, before she could answer whether she was okay or not, "I'll tell Susannah whether Teresa can stay or not, alright? Bye!" With that he turned and ran down the hall to the stairs grabbing Teresa's hand and dragging her with him on his way.

Ava looked after him until he was downstairs and out of sight, then she shut the door and turned back to Johnny. "We should probably uh..."

"Yeah..." Johnny looked down.

Ava opened her door and headed downstairs followed by Johnny.

Teresa came and stayed for dinner then hung around watching a movie with Bradin and Nikki till about 9:00pm. Around then Bradin walked her home and came back and went to bed on orders from his aunt. She also sent Nikki and Derrick to bed on account of them all having school the next day.

After all the kids had gone to bed Ava climbed the stairs and slipped into her room, slowly shutting the door behind her she turned her back to it and was surprised to find Johnny sitting on her bed. Seeing in his eyes that he hadn't lost any of the passion from early that day she flipped off the light and quietly slid her hand behind her back and locked the door as he came up to her and they again engaged in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Hope y'all likey me updatey!!! (Yep, sugar high! lol!) Review please!! Or... I'll be sad... :( Luv y'all!!!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	23. Letting It Out

**I do not own Summerland, blah, blah, blah. (Cause, if I did, it would STLL BE ON!!!!) I do own Teresa Coleman, blah, blah, blah... ;)**

**ChrissyD:** :D Well, maybe you're right... they are idiots but... Really? Would you suspect that?

Yep, two more fics:) Hope to see you there too!!! Sadly, this story is slowly coming to a close.. maybe, 7 chapters left... maybe an epilogue maybe not... I'm really not sure but it is nearing the end... so I really hope you'll be reading my others as I would HATE to have to stop talking to you:D Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you SO much for the review!

**Krissy:** Ohh!!! I wanted to beat their asses for that!!! Grrr!! WHAT?!?! He's having a concert in Florida??? (Ahhhhhh!!!!! I live near Florida!! Well, part of it anyhow) Where? And When? If you know, if you don't, where did you hear that? (Sorry for all the Qs but it's been SO hard for me to get info on Jesse's touring lately.. I dk why, it's like it's just "not there" and his site is no help... sigh Anyway, so glad you liked the ch! I liked it myself actually:) Yeah, I have a lot of fun making him like, the sweetest guy on the PLANET and her being there for him every breathing moment... sigh only the fairytales, baby, only the fairytales... Well, hope you enjoy this chapter and... beware, the secret is about to be let out! But if that's a good thing is yet to be determined!! MHAHAHAHAHA! ;)

**Varinia:** Thank you!! I'm really glad you like it:D It means so much to me to hear that:) Hope you like this one!

**Sweet-Romantic:** Go Aunt Ava what?? I'm just a little confused what you said that about lol! Sorry, I wrote the thing and don't know what you're talking about... that's just sad... shakes head Yeah, well... I was trying to make him like, a really mean guy so y'all could see the difference in her past BFs and Bradin... Hmm... I'll tell you that you're close:) Yeah, Derrick's and little kid but I'm not gonna say ANY more!! tapes mouth shut :X "**LOVE THIS STORY IT RULES THE UNIVERSE"** THANK YOU **SO** MUCH!!!!!! That means SO much to me to hear!! Thank you, thank you, thank you:D Enjoy!

**froggy2045:** Yeah, THE perfect guy... I guess we're all out of luck... Lol!! Hope you like this chapter:)

**oNly hizzZ times INFINITY:** ;D I figured it would be quick enough.. sorry this update took a while... Been super busy, man! Anyhow, THANK YOU!! I'm so, so, so glad you thought that much of it!!!! Lol! Ok, I'll do my best to make them long chapters but sometimes it just doesn't work... but I'll try!! Thanks so much again and I hope you enjoy this chapter:D

**Did y'all know it was Jesse's B. Day today:O That really is crazy to me cause it's like, he was JUST in Dream Street, right? And now, he's 20!!!!!! That's just... whoa! Well, time flies I guess... **

**Now, in honor of Jesse's Birthday; the next chapter of Hidden Secrets of My Broken Heart**

* * *

**Chapter XXIII**

**_Letting It Out_**

"Oh my God! You guys did it!?" Susannah exclaimed.

"Shh!" Ava scolded, "do you want one of the kids to hear you!? Or Jay? Be quiet!!"

It was early morning, 6:00am to be exact, at the Gregory household, Bradin was asleep as was Derrick, Johnny was in Ava's room, still asleep, and Jay was down in the kitchen with Nikki, who had insisted she wanted to make breakfast today.

"Sorry," Susannah whispered. They were in their studio putting a dress on a mannequin while waiting for breakfast to be ready and Ava had just told her friend what had happened the night before.

"Yes, we did it... Susannah, I'm confused now more than ever! We weren't supposed to do that! We're not together and I don't know why or what made us do that!" Ava got a very confused and regretful look on her face, "Oh, I wish I hadn't!"

"Hey, stop that! No regrets in life, remember? Especially not when it involves a guy and or sex." It was something the African/American often said when Ava regretted something.

Ava sighed, "You're right... I'm just confused is all.."

"I know... I know you are... just talk to Johnny about where you guys stand as far as relationship status and then... go from there!" Susannah advised her best friend.

Again Ava sighed then smiled, "Thanks Susannah! You always know what to say don't you?"

The two hugged then resumed dressing the mannequin. Ava had just finished pinning a skirt on the lifelike figure when Nikki's voice rang out through the house saying, "Breakfast!"

A banging door and stomping feet told Ava and Susannah that Derrick was up. Ava her friend exchanged a smile then headed into the hall and towards the stairs. Johnny came out of Ava's room and, thankfully, Ava and Susannah were the only ones who saw him. Once Ava got to the kitchen she realized that Bradin must still be asleep. Shaking her head she went up to Jay, who was setting the table with Susannah, and said, "Jay, would you go up and get Mr. Sleepy Head up?"

"Sure thing!" Jay laughed, "I'll drag him out of dream land!" Jay left the kitchen and Ava took over his job of setting the table.

Jogging up the stairs Jay stopped at Bradin's door tapped on it lightly. No answer. Jay pushed the door open and stepped in shutting it behind him. He looked over towards Bradin's bed and saw him sprawled out as if someone had already tried to wake him up today. Derrick perhaps? Jay walked over and was just about to stir Bradin when he rolled over onto his right side and mumbled, "Stop it... please leave me alone..."

Jay raised one eyebrow then leaned over to wake him. The instant his hand touched Bradin's shoulder Bradin shot up in bed. There was sweat on his brow, his heart was racing and his eyes were wide with fear. Jay stepped back, startled, then stared at the teenage boy sitting in the bed before him.

Bradin was so sure it had been real... so sure... He looked around his darkened, because the curtains were all still drawn, room until his eyes fell on the thing that had awoken him. Oh no, Jay! What was he gonna tell him? He would have to say he'd had a nightmare... that was all he could do...

"Bradin... you alright there, man?" Jay asked, standing by Bradin's door.

"I..." Bradin had been all set to say he was fine and, if Jay pressed him, to say he'd just had a bad dream... but now... seeing how Jay actually was concerned about him he couldn't do it. "Jay... I.. no, I'm not fine... I..." Bradin fought desperately against the tears that stung at the back of his eyes and begged to be allowed to fall.

"Hey... you wanna talk about it," Jay asked gently, coming over and sitting beside Bradin on his bed.

"I- I don't know, I..." Bradin looked away from Jay, he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks and he didn't want Jay to see him crying.

"Bradin, what's wrong, man?" Jay put his hand on Bradin's shoulder making him tense. Jay noticed this but said nothing, "Man, come on, tell me what's wrong..."

"Jay, I-" Bradin couldn't talk right. He was crying now, there was no denying that.

What was wrong with Bradin? There was no denying that something was bothering him now! Was it just is parents being gone? True, it had only been about 4 months since they died but... "Brae... hey, man... shh... What's the matter?" Jay was certainly getting concerned about the young man.

"Jay... I... please promise me..." Bradin kept having to stop and pull his emotions together. Finally gaining enough control so that he could talk he said, "Jay, please, if I tell you this, will you promise me that you won't tell anyone, not even my aunt, about it?"

Jay didn't really want to promise such a thing but he figured it was the only way to get Bradin to talk. "I promise, Bradin, go ahead."

"Do you really promise?"

"What more can I say? I said I did and now you're asking me if I really did... what's gonna make you believe me?" Jay questioned.

"You're right, sorry... Jay, I've only told two people about this... Nikki and Teresa... I really, really don't like to talk about it... You know how I almost passed out in the kitchen yesterday?" Bradin stopped so Jay could answer him.

"Yeah... Johnny said he thought you might have been about to pass out... what about it?"

"Well, that was because... because the day before I had been beaten." Bradin had to stop there so he could pull his emotions together again.

Jay was shocked. Beaten? "W- who by, Brae? When, how? I mean-"

"On the beach, right before the storm came up, so no one was around, anywhere, and how? Well, he just came up behind me and knocked me down and started kicking me... I didn't even get a chance to fight back..." Bradin looked away.

"Wait a minute! If you were about to pass out a whole day later than it must have been pretty bad..." Jay's voice trailed off as Bradin pulled off his shirt so Jay could see the scars and bruises on his back and chest and the wound on his side.

"Who the hell did that to you!?" Jay was going to be mad at whoever had done this... They were definitely going to pay for hurting an innocent 16-year-old! And especially since that 16-year-old happened to be becoming more and more like a son to Jay everyday.

"Jay... I can't tell you.. I-"

"You tell me and you tell me right this damn minute, Bradin Westerly. I will not have somebody doing that to you." Jay ordered.

"Y- you... you care about me that much?" Bradin was shocked, he didn't know Jay actually really cared about him.

Jay's voice became soft and loving, as that of a father's, "Yes, Bradin, I care about you that much. And more. Now, tell me who did this."

Bradin looked away as tears sprang to his eyes, "Jerry," he choked out with some difficulty.

"J-"

Jay was cut off by Ava knocking and coming into the room. She took one look at Jay's face and instantly hers took on a worried expression. "What's going on?"

"Not now, Ava. Just go eat. Bradin's not going to school today." Jay said firmly.

"Okay..." Ava looked at her nephew and house mate then left the room shutting the door behind her. She knew when Jay talked like that there was no point in pressing him.

"Now what was I saying? Oh yeah, Jerry!? Why the hell would he beat you up like that?" Jay resumed what he had been about to say.

"Jay... there's something I'm not telling you here... I- Jerry... he... he..." Bradin just couldn't seem to get it out. It was so hard for him to talk about what Jerry had done to him... Especially after just having had another dream... Another horrific **nightmare**, not a dream, a nightmare.

"Brae..." Jay spoke softly, "go ahead and tell me... I get the feeling this has been bottled up in you for far too long."

The words had hardly left Jay's mouth when Bradin blurt it all out.

"Jerry used to molest me! I've had nightmares about it ever since and when he came back we ruffled each other's feathers... I almost broke down and told Aunt Ava and he knew I would probably tell somebody soon so he had to try and stop me and that's why he beat me on the beach the day before yesterday! I can't take living this way anymore and right now, I want nothing more than to fall back on this bed and sleep! Without any nightmares about him and what he did to me or what he claims he's gonna do to me again! I wanna go off to that blessed land where I don't have to feel this pain. Physical or emotional. But every time I close my eyes it's all just there. Jerry, my mom, my dad... My home and my happy life back in Kansas... My brother and sister before their joy was ripped away from them... Me, before my life was torn apart... me before Jerry... did what he... did to me..." Bradin's voice finally cracked with emotions and faded off as he dropped his face onto Jay's shoulder, without really realizing it, and cried while Jay recovered from the shock of what he'd just been told. After a minute he wrapped his arms around Bradin in a fatherly embrace and held him as the teen's tears soaked into his shirt and a tear escaped his own eye...

* * *

And, there it is! So Bradin has finally told somebody in the "family." What happens now? Find out by reading more, which you can only do if you review more! lol! Thank you!!!!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_

Happy Birthday to Jesse McCartney. You're not a teen anymore, man! lol! But we all still luv ya! Right girls:) Right.


	24. The Truth Is Not Easy

**kbg17223:** Awesome! Hope you had fun in NY!! I want to go there sooo bad... and hey, you were in Jesse's home state! ;) Anyway... thanks so much for the info... I looked it up but it was too far for me to go... maybe he'll come closer to where I live this year sometime... I agree, not enough publicity... dumb agents... lol! Anyhow... Yes, Ava is finding out soon... this chapter to be exact! Lol! Hope you enjoy it:D Btw, I so love talking to you... do you have an account here? Well, whatever about that (I was thinking we could PM but if you have email we could email. If you're allowed mine is dreamer1590 hotmail . com) Yep, he's 20 now... I know I was freaking out! Lol!! I know... I was uh... shall I say, "disapointed" in him for doing that but I forgave him to being the die hard that I am! Lol! Shutting up now, enjoy the chapter and I hope to hear from you soon, Krissy:D

**oNly hizzZ times INFINITY:** two words: thank you!! Lol! But really, thanks so much for saying that! It means the world:D You shall soon see what happens to Jerry because of all of this... I won't even hint at whether he gets in trouble or not. ;) Aren't I evil...?? MHAHAHA!! Lol!! OMG! You do?? I know, I totally do the same thing!! I mean, it was a really good song but it's so hard for me to believe that he sounded like that then!! (course, he was 13, eh? Lol!) Yes, we do love him:D Much amore back at ya! ;) Enjoy this ch!

**froggy2045:** Hm what? Lol! Sorry, I just dk what that meant really! Lol! Assuming you liked the chapter, thank you:) Hope you like this one:D

**Sweet-Romantic:** Thank you! As I just told only hizz "We shall soon see what becomes of Jerry Brown." :D yes, we ALL still love him!!! Enjoy this ch!

**kandykane33: **Thank you and thank you!! I'm so glad to see that you're still reading this story!! How are doing lately? Haven't heard from you in a while, drop me an email sometime, huh? Talk to you soon and I hope you likey this chapter:D

**ChrissyD:** lol! Yeah, I guess you're right but... when you don't want to believe something or think that it's virtually impossible you tend to ignore hint, hint, nudge, nudge things you know? So anywayz, that's my take on it... course, I did write it! Lolz! I found it to be the only person he would tell actually... I didn't see Bradin telling Susannah or even Ava... I figured it should be another guy and telling Johnny just didn't seem to fit so, naturally, it was Jay:D Glad you're happy about it! Lol! I went around singing happy birthday to him **all **day on the 9th and driving my brother and friends crazy with it! Lol! 4 years? My god, that has been a while!! I can't believe I was **12 & 13 **when Summerland was first on!!?!??! Whoa... Well, moving on, hope you like this chapter:D

**Varinia:** Thank you!! I'm so glad you loved that I incorporated both of the characters feelings cause sometimes when I'm doing that I wonder if anybody really cares.. Knowing you do will keep me doing it though:D Hope you love this one too:D

**Read!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter XXIV**

**_The Truth Is Not Easy_**

"Wow! I didn't know they could get special effects so good!" Jerry Brown's deep laugh rumbled through the Gregory home from where he sat on the living room couch with Johnny and Ava watching a movie. Jay had been up in Bradin's room with him since 6:20ish that morning. It was noon now.

Bradin had told Jay the whole story, from the beginning all the way up to that very moment, including all his nightmares and how much he missed his parent. He had told him everything, everything except the fact that Jerry had raped Nikki. That's was Nikki's business, Bradin had promised her he'd never tell and he wasn't going to break that promise. Telling Jay everything was both, time consuming, and hard, emotionally, for Bradin. But he did it, and it felt so much better to not have to hide it al from Jay anymore. He also couldn't believe just how comforting and understanding Jay was about the whole thing. He never once judged him in any way, for which, Bradin was grateful.

Jerry had just arrived about 15 minutes before and they had put the movie on because things were still very awkward between Johnny and Ava and Ava was trying to take her mind off of Bradin.

"Oh my God... Damn it, Jay, he's here!" Bradin murmured to the man in his early thirties, who was still sitting on his bed with him.

"Who's here-" Jay stopped short as Jerry's laugh boomed through the house again. "Oh." Jay said in a deep, no-the-hell-he-better-not-be-in-this-house, voice. "Hang on, Brae... rather, why don't you come down with me for a minute while I give Jerry a piece of my mind?"

"No, Jay, look. You're gonna have to..." Bradin gulped, "to catch him in the act... otherwise nothing will be different..."

"What!? No, there is no way that am I letting that bastard do another thing to you." Jay put down his foot.

"Jay, listen to me, he doesn't have to do anything to me... all he has to do is be in my room trying to do something..."

"Yeah, but... what if he-"

"He won't get a chance, Jay. See, it's not just you. I'm not about to let him do anything to me again... I've just had it, had it, with him and what he's done to me! How he tore my life apart! And that's why I want a witness of what he's done to me... I want to get him sent away!" Bradin interrupted Jay.

Jay sat silently for a full 30 seconds before finally looking up and directly into Bradin's eyes while saying, "Alright. I understand that."

Bradin smiled, "Good... so now all I need is a plan... But first..." Bradin got a grave look on his face.

"What? What is it?" Jay asked, confused.

Breaking into a huge grin Bradin exclaimed in a laugh, "I'm hungry!!"

"Bradin Westerly-"

"Hey! Don't tell me you're not!" Bradin jumped off his bed and headed towards his door.

"Ok, you got me there, ha, ha!" Jay laughed and followed the teenager out the door and down the hall towards the stairs.

Just as the reached the head of the stairs Bradin turned around and whispered, "Remember, Jay, you know nothing about what he did to me. As far as Jerry's concerned his secret's safe, got it?"

Jay nodded and the two headed downstairs.

"Oh, Bradin! You're up!" Ava exclaimed jumping up off the couch and running over to him and Jay at the foot of the stairs. "What was the matter-"

"Ava, is there any food left for us?" Jay cut her off effectively.

Ava looked from Jay to Bradin but they both just smiled.

Jay motioned for Ava to come into the kitchen with them and she mutely followed.

"What's going on?" Ava asked, very confused, after the kitchen door had been closed.

"Um... Brae?" Jay said turning to the fridge and digging around in it.

"Aunt Ava... I..." Bradin looked at Jay but he was purposefully looking away. Sighing, Bradin turned back to his aunt. "Um... nothing's really going on..."

"My ass there's nothing going on! You tell me what-"

Bradin shook his head for his aunt to shut up as Johnny and Jerry entered the kitchen, both laughing, and sat down at the table.

"Got anything for lunch, Ava?" Johnny asked avoiding any eye contact with the woman.

"Um... Oh, yeah, sure..." Ava also avoided any eye contact as she answered her housemate. At that moment Susannah walked in.

"Hey guys... anything for lunch?" she asked looking around at everybody. Jerry was talking with Johnny, noisily, Jay was standing at the sink, his back turned to the room, Ava was digging around in the fridge and Bradin was sitting on a barstool staring at the wall.

Okay... Susannah thought noticing Ava, Jay and Bradin all seemed to be somewhere else. Walking over to the teenager she tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped,

"Huh!? Oh... oh, hey Susannah..." Bradin mumbled looking at the floor.

"Why didn't you go to school today?" Susannah asked.

"Um... I didn't feel very good this morning..." Bradin lied, still looking at the floor.

"Oh... do you feel any better now?" Susannah pressed.

Good grief, would she leave him alone!? Jay thought to himself.

"Yeah... I guess so..."

"You guess so? Well do you or not?"

"Some! God, would you shut up!?" Bradin snapped, looking up at the woman.

Taken aback by the his outburst, Susannah stepped away and all eyes in the room fell on the teen.

Bradin rolled his eyes to the ceiling and said, "I'm sorry, Susannah... I'm just uh.. not in a very good mood today..."

"It's okay..." Susannah replied, still staring at him.

"Is there like, a sign that says STARE AT ME on my head or something? Or are all of you guys just rude?" Bradin shot everyone a look making them all look back at what they had been doing. Bradin let out his breath and looked back at the floor.

"Well, I'm gonna head down to the shop now! Bradin, since you're not at school, I could sure use your help!" Jay said cheerily.

"Okay." Bradin slid off the stool he was sitting on and started to go out the back door with Jay but Ava stopped them.

"Wait aren't... you uh... forgetting that letter I asked you to mail for me, Bradin?" Ava quickly changed what she was going to say as Jay shot her a look that said, SHUT UP!

"Oh yeah," Bradin went along with his aunt's lie and went into the living room. Jay went out the back door and Ava followed her nephew.

"Bradin, what is going on?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Um... you know what? Can we just talk about this later cause I-"

"No! I would like to be informed of what is going on, right now." Ava interrupted him.

"Fine," Bradin sighed in frustration, "but not here. And after I tell you I get to ask you a question, deal?"

Ava studied her oldest charge's face to try and figure what the question could be but it revealed nothing. "Deal." She agreed finally. They shook hands and Ava poked her head into the kitchen, "I'm going for a walk, Susannah, I'll be back to help with that skirt later, okay?" By "okay" she meant don't ask me any questions.

Susannah raised her eyebrow slightly but said nothing, "Okay" she agreed and smiled as Johnny looked up.

Ava nodded, pulled her head back into the living room and left the house by way of the front door with Bradin.

Once they arrived at Jay's shop and he let them in then locked the door.

"Jay, I thought you were opening up?" Ava was clearly puzzled.

"Uh... I'm trying to give you and your nephew some privacy. I'll be in the back if you need me." With that he turned on his heel and headed into the back.

Ava turned to Bradin and raised her eyebrows.

Bradin sighed then leaned up against a shelf. "Aunt Ava, as much as I don't wanna talk about this I might as well get it over with I guess..." he looked his aunt in the eye then looked intently away from her towards the ceiling and began his horrid story before she could say anything...

* * *

There it be, peoples! Please tell me what you think!!! THANK YOU!!!

_Anna Christie_ AKA_ SecondStarToTheRight15_


	25. Questions

**I do not own Summerland. I do own Teresa Coleman and this plot.**

**XoCaliBabiox:** Thanks for the review!! Addictive, 'eh? Nice to know... lol! Keeps you reading any way:D

**Candace Storms:** Hey! Don't mention it! I like your story! Really!! And thanks so much for putting mine on yours:) Really means a lot and I appreciate it! And thanks for the review, glad you like it and don't want a thing changed:D About your suggestion, See, I'd totally use it, cause it's really good, but I've already written everything, including the chapter before the last and so... Well, I'm just gonna hope you like what I did with it!

**froggy2045:** Thank you:)

**ChrissyD:** Yes, brave and fed up! Lol! Thanks for the review!

**kbg17223:** Thank you!!! And about the plan... you'll see! I just hope y'all like what I did... (It's already written up...) Sorry this wasn't as ASAP as you were hoping, I'm sure, but hopefully it was quick enough:) LOL! I'd freak too! And I got your contact info, so hopefully we'll be on at the same time soon so we can IM! I'll send you an email later today (hopefully I'll have time) and then we can start talking :D **TWICE!?!? **Oooh!!! You're so mean... I haven't seen him ONCE. He NEVER, and I do mean NEVER comes anywhere NEAR me!! It makes me sooooo mad... Anywayz, hope you enjoy the next ch!

**Sweet-Romantic:** Is he? He, he... you'll have to read to find out! Hope you like what I did with it... Laterz! Oh and thanks so much for the review and for reading:)

**SoMuch4MyHappyEnding:** Hey, gosh, you change your name a lot! Lol! Had to USE my BRAIN to figure out who you were.. lol! Anyway, thanks so much for the review(s):D I'm so glad you're lovin' this story!! In answer to your Q; yes, Nikki will be in it soon. Ahhh!!! I saw that!! And I sent a friends request so just waiting for him to get on now.. lol! You have myspace? Cool! Look me up! Hope you like this chapter:D

**P.S. To ALL my readers/reviewers;** if any of y'all wanna talk to me sometime, like if you have myspace or just wanna email, please do! I'd really love to talk to all of you! You're all so wonderful and sweet! Thank you so much. :)

* * *

**Chapter XXV**

**Questions**

"Oh... my... God..." Those were the first words that Ava could manage to get out of her mouth after Bradin had finished telling her everything that had happened since the first time Jerry molested him.

"Ha, ha... yeah... that's pretty much the reaction I get from everyone when they hear that..." Bradin murmured.

After a minute Ava finally seemed to find her voice, "You've told-"she stopped short realizing he must have told Jay that morning, "I mean... who else have you told, Bradin?"

"Nikki knows... I told Teresa and Jay..." Bradin still did not look at his aunt. He was, in short, ashamed.

"I see... Oh Bradin!" Ava threw her arms around her nephew as the horror of what he'd been through really began to set in with her.

Bradin said nothing but accepted the embrace by putting her arms around her as well. When, after a full minute, Ava didn't let go, Bradin pulled back. There were tears in his aunt's eyes and she looked worried.

Being the caring guy that he was, Bradin wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb saying softly, "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Oh, Bradin! You... you had to go... oh, and I didn't know it! I should have known! I should have paid more attention to-"

"Whoa there, this isn't your fault! You had _no_ clue. Now, don't start blaming yourself-"

"No, Karen left you three to me and I should have-"

"Please? Please, don't blame yourself, Aunt Ava," Bradin requested of his aunt, "You really had no way of knowing I'd been molested... I didn't even live with you when it happened."

Breathing in and trying her best to smile Ava said, "You're right, Bradin... you're right."

"There, see! You can smile!" Bradin smiled. No matter how much she didn't want to she couldn't help but smile when Bradin did.

"Bradin Westerly, how _do_ you do that!?" Ava exclaimed laughing.

Bradin laughed too, "Do what? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Oh sure... never mind!" Ava still laughed. After a minute they both sobered. "So... he beat you the other day... and... that's why you were so weak when you and Teresa came home isn't!?" It had just clicked n Ava's head that that must be what had happened.

"Yeah... that's why I was like that... I hurt really bad and almost passed out..."

"Wait! A _whole_ day later?" Ava was beginning to realize that her nephew must have been beaten pretty bad.

Looking down Bradin mumbled, "Yeah... he... well, he beat me... really bad."

"I-"

"Do you wanna see?" Bradin questioned his aunt, "Cause that's really the only way you'll get an idea of just how bad it was."

"Okay..."

"Are you sure? It's not pretty." Bradin warned.

"I'm sure."

Bradin looked skeptical but took off his shirt anyway and stood while his aunt's gasp bounced off the walls of Jay's silent shop.

"Oh, my-"

"Don't say that again, Aunt Ava... I've gotten pretty damn tired of people going 'oh my god' to me!" Bradin laughed, interrupting her exclamation, teasing his aunt, as he put his shirt back on.

"Oh... Okay... how 'bout, 'oh my dear Lord?'" Ava was trying to be joke back... but this was no joke.

"That'll work." Bradin winked.

Ava was astounded at how nonchalant he was being about the whole thing. She realized he was must be doing that for her benefit. Because she couldn't deny how upset she'd seen him that morning while he was telling Jay and she'd walked in.

"Bradin... what are you gonna... do about it?"

"Uh... maybe you could just talk to Jay... like I told you when I started the story... I _really_ hate talking about it..." Bradin looked down at the fascinating, plain-white tiles of Jay's surf shop.

"I'm sorry, that's fine.." Ava stared behind her nephew, not really seeing anything.

"Okay, now it's my turn!" Bradin grinned mischievously at his aunt.

"Okay... what is it you wanted to ask me?" Ava raised one eyebrow as she looked up and noticed the teen's look.

"If you and Johnny 'you know whated' last night," Bradin made air quotes when he said, "you know whated."

"Bradin!" Ava turned deep red in spite of herself.

"Then you did!" Bradin smiled, obviously pleased that he'd gotten it right.

"I never said that."

Bradin grinned, but said nothing which made Ava turn redder and Bradin burst out laughing.

"Bradin Westerly!" Ava tried hard to keep her composure but couldn't.

Bradin finally sobered and said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!"

Ava stayed red and looked away.

Bradin chuckled and headed into the back of the shop, shaking his head.

Ava tried to stop her blushing, and keep from laughing, as she wondered how Bradin had known... He really was quite smart... "Ah, oh well... some things just can't be kept secret..." She laughed to herself as Jay came out of the back of the shop.

"So, he told you?" he asked, coming up to Ava, apparently unaware of Bradin's question or her embarrassment.

Instantly sobered, Ava said, "Yeah... My God, I just can't believe all that's happened to him... and he's what? 16? Dear God... that's just wrong..."

"I know... and I completely agree but... it has and nothing's gonna change that. Now, getting rid of the bastard and moving on is the next step." Jay said solemnly.

Ava nodded in agreement. Just then Bradin emerged from the back. "Hey, I'm gonna hang out at the beach a while, okay?"

"Um... are you sure," Ava began but Jay stopped her saying, "Go ahead, Mate, I'll see ya, later!"

"Alright, later!" Bradin walked past Jay and his aunt, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and out the front door. Jay followed him and turned his sign so that the "Closed" side faced him.

"We can still talk, till somebody come in here, that is," Jay said, turning to his house mate.

Ava nodded, "Yeah... So what are we gonna do?"

"Um... I think we'd better go back and discuss it with, at least, Johnny, if not Susannah too." Jay said.

"Really? I would have thought you wouldn't say that..."

"Well, I just think that Johnny's more of the father of us..."

"Really!?" Ava raised her eyebrows, "But you and Bradin always seem to be together... and he talks to you, not Johnny."

"Yeah, but he _listens_ to Johnny. When Johnny man says something Bradin hears it!" Jay stated matter-of-factly.

"I guess you're right... I mean, he listens to you to but..."

"He looks up to Johnny, he really does whether anyone but me notices it or not." Jay said.

"You're right, Jay... I really never realized that till just now... But you're right." Ava agreed.

"Yeah, well..." Jay said, picking up his clipboard and starting to take down inventory. "So we talk to Johnny tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan," Ava agreed.

"Or we could go talk to him now, he's off today, isn't he?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, but aren't you working here?" Ava asked, a little puzzled.

"Yeah, but I think I can get somebody to hold down the fort for a little while." Jay said throwing his head in the direction of the front door.

_Ding!_

"Hey, Baby!" Erica Spalding walked into the small store, dressed in a denim mini-skirt and light green blouse.

"Hey," Jay said, giving her a quick kiss, "Um... Baby, you think you could do me a favor and watch the store for me while I run home for a little while?"

"Uh... sure, I don't see why not, but what do you need to go home for?" Erica asked, taking the clipboard Jay was handing her.

Jay glanced at Ava who stood, motionless. "It's a long story, Baby... later, okay?"

Erica nodded, she could tell Jay didn't want to talk about it now, whatever it was. "Well, I'll hold up here for you as long as you need!" She quickly changed the subject.

"Thanks! I owe you one!" Jay said, kissing Erica and following Ava out the front door as Erica called after him, "Don't mention it!"

* * *

There it is, sorry so short, but the next one will be longer! Now if you liked it, disliked it or can't decide, lol, REVIEW:D

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	26. Beautiful

**StrawberryCheeseCak3:** Awesome!!!!!! A new reader!! SO glad you're reading! I hope you like this ch! Lol! Well... I try to make it as suspenseful as I can cause it keeps everybody guessing and they HAVE to come back to find out what happens:D

**Sweet-Romantic:** Thank you!! I hope you like this chapter!

**froggy2045:** Yeah, I'm sorry it was so short, I was just trying to catch up on Jay and Ava... anyway, I hope you like this one, and I'm sorry there's not really any action in it right now but the next will be better and then the NEXT one... well, you'll just have to wait and see! MHAHAHAHA!! ;) thanks so much for reading!!

**XoCaliBabiox:** THANK YOU! Oh, yes! Teresa will come back! Awe, you miss her? I'm so glad to hear that because it means I created a character that people actually could believe is real and that they just fall in love with! Thank you!!! Hope you like this ch! Teresa's in it... :D

**ChrissyD:** Lol! Sorry it took me so long... hopefully this next update will be quicker:) LOL! Tally ho to you too! ;) And thanks for reading, hope you like this one!

**SoMuch4MyHappyEnding:** Ok. "**hope you have jerry get the shit beat out of him...and make sure Bradin is the one to do it****"** Oh... we shall see... in time. Thanks so much for reading! Hope you like this ch! And I'll try to update quicker!

**Krissy :** Hello:D lol! Anyway, yeah I got your SC name on AIM right so now we just have to be on at the same time, anyway... thank you! I'm glad you thought it was great! **big smile** lol! And yeah, I wanted to make him strong... or so it seemed, but show that he was really suffering inside so... Anyway, thank you so much and I hope you like this chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter XXVI**

**Beautiful**

Bradin left Jay's shop and headed down the beach with one destination in mind; Teresa's house. He knew it was a school day but... maybe she'd be home!

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Bradin stood on the front porch of Teresa's aunt's beach house. He had come straight there from Jay's. He didn't stop along the way for anything... It wasn't that he was in a hurry it was that... he was scared that he might run into Jerry.. and... after the other day...

"Bradin!" Karen Coleman exclaimed happily, opening the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Coleman!" Bradin smiled, "Is Teresa home?"

"She is! Won't you come in?" Karen said, stepping aside, "Now, how did you know she'd be out of school!?" the woman laughed, but gave Bradin no opportunity to answer as she said, "Won't you sit down?"

"Thank you," Bradin entered the well furnished living room and looked around a minute. He had only been in the house once, that was the day of Teresa's birthday party.

"Teresa! Bradin's here!" Mrs. Coleman sang out at the foot of the stairs, "He can come up, can't he? That is, you're not still dressing are you?

"Mother!" Teresa called back, clearly embarrassed by her mother's question.

"Oh, Teresa, we all have to dress!" Karen cried as if it were a fly that was flying across the room and wasn't causing any harm. This only embarrassed her further.

"I'll be down in a minute!" She bit her tongue, her mother could be so... so.. Arg! She slung the yellow summer skirt across the room and dropped to her knees. This just wasn't right! How could everything look _so_ bad on her!? And all of a sudden too! Oh, God! Stupid teenage mood swings...

Pushing the thoughts that she looked terrible to the back of her mind she got up and crossed the room, grabbing the yellow summer-skirt she threw it on along with a white tank top, over her light blue bikini. Brushing her hair, putting it in a pony tail, slipping on a pair of white flip flops and grabbing her light brown purse she slipped out of her room shutting the door on the mess in her room and headed downstairs trying her best to smile.

"There you are! Finally!" her mother exclaimed as she stepped into the living room.

"Yes, Mother, I'm here." Teresa gritted her teeth, why was she treating her mother like this!?

Bradin looked surprised but kept his mouth shut as Teresa's mother spoke.

"I will not have you using that tone with me, young lady! In fact, I ought to make you stay home and have Bradin go home too." Karen frowned.

"I'm sorry..." Teresa mumbled, looking at the floor.

"You should be." With that, Mrs. Coleman turned on her heel and marched into the kitchen letting the swinging door shut behind her.

"Come one!" Teresa whispered, grabbing Bradin's hand and flying out the front door.

After walking a little ways down the beach Bradin spoke up, "What was that all about?"

Teresa stopped in her tracks and sighed. She turned to Bradin and he was surprised to find tears in his girlfriend's eyes.

"What's the matter, Babe?" He asked, concern n his voice, as he put a hand to her cheek.

"Can we go somewhere to talk... um... more private?" Teresa asked, looking around at the other beach goers.

"Sure... my house?"

"That's fine..."

"We can go anywhere? It doesn't matter.. really," Bradin assured her, lifting her face to meet her eyes. He sensed that maybe she didn't really want to go to his house.

That was it, he looked in her eyes and she was, once again, lost in the mystery of his soul... She didn't feel anything but his lips pressed gently to hers...

"Hello!? Get a ROOM!!"

"Teresa jerked back. A girl about her age was standing there glaring at them. My little sister is here and I don't exactly want her watching that. Next thing you know you'll be stripping naked or something!" she yelled.

People stared at the three and Teresa turned red. Bradin, on the other hand, turned to face her, "Shut up, you bitch!"

Teresa was taken aback by this... Bradin didn't do things like that.

"BRADIN!? Oooh!!! You damn man w-"

"EXCUSE ME?!?!" Bradin cut her off, "I believe _you_ are the whore in this instance!"

"No, it's you! How many girls have you done?? 30!??!"

Bradin lowered his head and glared at her, "Well, that's _nothing _compared to your **100** guys!" he smirked.

"Oh, that so totally does it, bastard!"

To Teresa's great surprise the teen threw herself at Bradin and dug her finger nails into his arms.

"Shit!" He exclaimed in pain, "Get off me, bitch!"

Teresa stood by, silently, as Bradin and the girl fell into the sand downright fighting with each other.

A little girl ran up to Teresa and stood beside her, "Hi! Is sissy supposed to be beating him up?"

"Um... er... that is..." Teresa stumbled, "Who is your sister?"

"Her," the little girl, about 5 pointed to the teen in the sand, "Tracey!"

At the sound of her name, Tracey jumped. Taking his opportunity Bradin rolled away from her and stood up, quickly. "Need a hand, Trace?" he smirked, holding out his hand.

She took it and he pulled her up. She stood facing him then turned to her sister, "Go play, Kate!"

"Fine!" Kate ran off towards a group of three other little girls her age.

"So, Bradin," Tracey turned her attention back to the boy before her, "this your latest little sex toy?" she threw her eyes in the direction of Teresa.

Bradin frowned deeper than Teresa had ever seen him and said, emphasizing each word for meaning, "Don't you _ever_-"

"Fine! But she'll come to the realization soon enough, and you'll be out in the cold. Again!" she spat, "You hate that don't you?"

Bradin was silent.

"Fine!" Tracey growled, "It's true anyhow..."

Bradin remained silent.

"Humph!" she spit in the sand at Bradin's feet and turned on her heel, flipping her hair as she did. As she passed Teresa she paused momentarily, "Watch him, he'll fuck you in a second!" With that she walked off to where the three other little girls and Kate were gathered in the sand building a sand castle.

Confused? No, wrong word... "Bradin... what the-"

"'Eh, ex girlfriend... wish I had never gone out with her..." He turned his head and started walking away from Teresa.

"Uh..."

"Come on, we're still going to my place, aren't we?" Bradin asked, looking over his shoulder.

Teresa nodded and caught up with him. He took her hand and they walked back to his house in complete silence.

"Reese," Bradin took a deep breath, "she was my girlfriend back in Kansas when I was 14, she's two years older than me, and she wanted to sleep with me but I wouldn't do it and... Well, saving you all the drama, she spread it all around school that I tried to do her without her permission and that I told her I'd done blankity, blank amount of girls and blah, blah, blah until nearly every girl in school and her mother hated me... It was pretty bad... I broke up with her the night she wanted sex and... That's mostly what made her spread the rumors..." He looked her directly in the eye, "I guess she never got over it..."

"So... you've never..."

"No. When you heard me tell my aunt I'd never done a girl; I meant it." Bradin assured her.

Teresa knew a lot of guys wouldn't have admitted that but she was glad he did. "So everything she said was just... wrath?" she laughed.

Bradin nodded.

Teresa found it far easier to believe her boyfriend as he stood before her, looking her straight in the eyes, than she did the, obviously angry, girl on the beach she encountered earlier. She smiled and leaned up, kissing him softly on the lips. She didn't need to say anything, he could tell from the gesture that she believed him.

"Now, let's go in... I still haven't figured out what was making my beautiful baby cry earlier..." Bradin murmured, snuggling his head into her neck.

"Bradin," Teresa giggled then sobered quickly, "your aunt." She hissed.

Bradin jumped back just in time for his aunt to step outside.

"Hi, honey... Teresa... Excuse me..." Ava seemed distant as she passed her nephew and his girlfriend and headed down the stairs and around the side of the house.

Teresa glanced at Bradin, who shrugged, then led her through the kitchen and upstairs to his room.

"Now," he said softly, sitting on his bed next to her, "what was the matter?"

Taking a deep breath Teresa said, "Ever since Matt... died-"

Bradin took her hand in his, he knew how hard it was to talk about somebody you loved who had died...

"Mom and I haven't gotten along... at all... about anything..." Teresa finished.

Bradin brushed a hand across her cheek and said, "So, you guys fight and um..."

"Yeah, we fight, we never spend any time together, she's always distant... she doesn't care what I do anymore, so long as it doesn't involve drugs, and..." Teresa looked away.

Bradin waited patiently for her to continue.

"I've just always had a struggle with myself..."Teresa admitted, "I don't like the way I look... I don't think I'm pretty..."

"Are you _kidding_!? Babe, you're _beautiful_!!" Bradin exclaimed, making her look back at him.

"Well, you actually make me feel good about myself but..." Teresa dropped her voice.

"But what?"

"You said I was beautiful..."

"So?"

"Well, that's just you... but-"

"And that makes you feel good about _yourself_?"

"Yeah," Teresa nodded, almost smiling.

"Who else matters?" Bradin smiled.

Teresa smiled back, he always knew just what to say to make her smile... And the best part was... he meant every word, every time.

He kissed her on the forehead and leaned into her neck, whispering, "You're _more_ than beautiful."

* * *

**Ok, guys, I need you to review now! Danke! Oh, and the whole "ex" part was really just to show what kind of a guy Bradin was before and how now, he is Teresa's and only Teresa's. If that makes any sense... lol! And it was just fun to write so... Hope y'all liked the ch anyway! It was really just filler though, to show the relationship between Teresa and Bradin. The next should be better and it will build to the climax Wow! Only about 7 chapters left! Ok, I'll shut up now, please review! THANK YOU!!**

_Anna Christie _AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	27. Keeping Quiet

**froggy2045:** Hey, no problem you didn't review much! Just so long as I know you're reading and enjoying it! Thanks!!

**ChrissyD:** lol! Ok, that comment seriously made me laugh!!! Oh, she's just distant after hearing what happened to Bradin... sorry if I made it seem like more, oh and about Johnny and her which there will be a tiny scene of in this ch! Hope you like it and thanks so much for reading!!!

**StrawberryCheeseCak3:** LOL! Thanks! Hmm... can I help with the plan...? shyly peeks over shoulder Anyhow, I'm so glad you're reading and that you like it!!! Yeah, I'm just trying to show some of the emotions that the death of Mr. Coleman and Matthew caused on the remaining family so I'm glad that they were right. I'm sorry about your grandma... May she rest in peace.

**Candace Storms:** Thank you!!! From the sounds of my review page the "ex" thing was a hit! Yeah! Score, baby! Lol! Never mind, somebody slipped something in my drink I'm sure... Anyway, so glad you liked it!! Hope you like this one too!!!! Saw your new ch and reviewed, hope you update soon!!!

**SoMuch4MyHappyEnding: **Glad you liked it!! Yes, Bradin IS so sweet... sighs dreamily anywayz, thanks for the info on Jesse/Katie, I thought he denied the rumors... Snake in the grass... LOL!! Seriously laughed for 2 mins straight! I swear, ask my brother! Lol!

**XoCaliBabiox:** Hey! Thanks so much!!! I'm really glad you liked those lines! You were the only one who mentioned them and I thought they were pretty good so... lol! Thanks, yah, know how you LOVE their relationship!! Lol! I get the feeling you're gonna like the chapters to come... Hope you like this one! And don't cry, I've got other fics, you know On The Edge of Sanity right? And I've got a new one called Driving Free that should be up soon so... lol! And I MIGHT write a sequel this if enough ppl want one! Ok, enough blab, read!

**Krissy:** Danke! I loved writing the ex thing! Lol! Yes, heard it. DO NOT believe it is true. Jesse denied the rumors. And one other thing, who the hell is Lauren Conrad!??! Lol! I keep hearing about her and don't know who she is... thanks! Oh, and SoMuchForMyHappyEnding left a review on ch 25 that I think you should read!Oh, and I know! My little brother's around that age and he likes his music and listens to it and now I have to make sure he doesn't listen to the new CD (without me around I mean) cause of Blow Your Mind, Daddy's Little Girl and sorta Right Where You Want Me... you know, it just gets annoying and it's like, "Jesse! Nobody _really_ wants to hear those lyrics! We liked you just as much with things like Come to Me and Because You Live!" Ok, so I should shut up and just email you if we wanna keep talking 'bout this!!

**Okay, peoples! This is it... the big (leading up to that is) finish! I really hope you like it!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter XXVII**

**Keeping Quiet**

"Johnny!" Ava called loudly, stepping into the living room of her house, Jay at her heels.

"Up here!" Came Johnny's voice from somewhere upstairs.

Jay passed Ava and hurried up the stairs to find Johnny rounding the corner on is way down.

"Whoa!" Jay halted and Johnny laughed.

"What's so urgent, you guys?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, get down here," Jay said, turning and hurrying back down the stairs.

"What is it?" Johnny was clearly puzzled as Ava and Jay pushed him into the kitchen, and made him sit down at the table. Jay took a seat across from him and Ava poured them all coffee and sat down next to Jay, passing the cups around.

"Johnny, my man, we have a serious situation on our hands," Jay said, solemnly.

"And just what is this serious situation?" Johnny took a sip of his coffee.

Ava and Jay exchanged a look then plunged into the whole story, telling everything they knew about it. They restarted it after a minute as Susannah came in and stood at the counter.

When they were finished Johnny sat, motionless, staring behind them both, Jay looked intently at the smooth, brown surface of the table, Ava leaned on one arm, lost in thought, and Susannah quietly dried the few dishes that were in the dish drain. No one said a word.

Pulling everyone from their thoughts Susannah placed the third round of coffee in front of everyone and sat at the head of the table. "So, what do we do?"

"Johnny, you talk to Bradin... he's right, we need to catch Jerry in the act... and _nobody_ tell him that Bradin told us anything, got it?" Jay said.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, now scatter, I think you, Johnny, should talk to him tonight sometime... But be careful, he's um... well, he's been really hurt and he doesn't like to talk about it. And I don't blame him!" Jay spoke the last sentence quietly.

"Alright... but maybe, we should all talk again, this time _with_ Bradin," Susannah suggested.

"Maybe, but let's get back to business for now," Ava said and rose from the table, "Bradin's here."

Everyone took their coffee and headed in different directions around the house, leaving Ava alone in the Kitchen. She walked out the back door and greeted the two teens that were standing there then passed them and went around to the front of the house. Shoot! There, getting out of his car was Jerry Brown!

"Hi, Jerry!" Ava sang out, as if she liked him.

"Uh... Hi, Ava... Johnny here?"

Ava knew that if Johnny saw him right now he would beat him to death. "No, he'll be back later though..."

"Alright, I'll drop bye later, then, see ya!"

"Bye!" Ava smiled and pretended to sweep the porch as he drove off, when he was out of sight she flew back in the house and began hunting down Johnny.

"Hey, Jerry was just here but I told him you weren't home and that you'd be back later, so cool down now, otherwise you'll kill him." Ava stated.

Johnny nodded, "Alright..."

Gathering her courage and knowing she needed to discuss this with him she changed the subject and said, softly, "Johnny... about last night... I-"

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake, it shouldn't have happened, and I'm sorry," Johnny cut her off.

"Oh..." Ava was surprised by this. _It was a mistake?_

"I'm sorry," Johnny said again, then turned and went into his room, shutting the door behind him.

Sighing deeply and fighting tears, Ava headed upstairs to find Susannah. If there was one thing she needed right now, it was a friend.

----------

Teresa moaned slightly. He was the greatest guy she had ever encountered, much less, dated! She honestly found it difficult to believe that he could love her so much... but he did and she knew it. He told her she was beautiful, more than beautiful, and he meant it. She knew he did. He was sitting behind her, his arms around her waist, kissing her neck and she knew that was as far as he was going to go because she'd asked him not to get too "close" and he respected her. She loved that about him more than anything else! He _respected_ her. No one had ever _really_ respected her before. Not really.

"Baby..."

Bradin's voice pulled her back to reality. She felt his breath on the side of her neck as he whispered into her ear, "You know I love you don't you?"

"Mm, hmm..." Teresa still kept her eyes closed, taking in every moment that he was with her.

"What would you say if I told you that Jerry's gonna have to be 'allowed' to do something to me again?" Bradin knew that Teresa would hate this fact. He also knew what she had whispered to him earlier. _"I swear if that freak, Jerry Brown, ever so much as touches you with one finger I'll have a fit! And Brae? You're completely mine now... aren't you?"_ He had had to think about this for only two seconds before replying, _"Yes. Completely."_ Teresa had smiled, kissed him deeply then whispered something else, _"I don't want __**anyone**__ but me to ever be 'intimate' with you again! Ever."_ Bradin had taken her hand and kissed it, meaning that yes, he was hers and no, no one else would ever touch him again, in any intimate way. She could have him, do what she wanted with him... He was falling... fast. Wrapped around her finger and then some. But he didn't believe that she'd ever abuse that, the power that she knew she had over him.

Teresa's eyes opened. She stared at the wall in front of her, not wanting what Bradin was telling her to be true but not wanting to upset him by making him think that she would find him "tainted" if Jerry ever touched him again. "Why?" It was the only thing she could think of to say.

"Because he..." Bradin stopped. Silence filled the room, hurting Teresa's ears with the pain behind it. "He needs to be 'caught in the act' so to speak." Bradin finally finished his sentence nearly 3 minute later.

"Oh..." again, all she could think of.

"Baby... will that... um..."

"Matter to me?" Teresa finished, at last, finding her voice.

"Yeah..." the teenage boy's voice was low.

Pulling herself from his arms she turned around and looked him straight in the eye, "Honestly, no. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore... never again! And yes, I want you to be mine and mine alone but... If, by letting Jerry touch you one more time, you can move on in peace...or more peace than you have now, I'm okay with it."

"Really? You're sure this isn't going to hurt you or put some sort of..."

"Problem in our relationship?"

"Yeah..."

"It won't. I just want you to feel better and not have to hurt because of what he did to you for the rest of your life! I want you to be happy! I wanna see you smile and I mean _really_ smile, not fake it like you do now!" Bradin started to speak but she kept going, "No, Bradin, don't tell you me you do smile now! I know you're never truly smiling. You have nothing to truly smile about right now. You're hurting and you're broken and I know it. I know what that feels like and I know that until the very _minute_ you told me you loved me I felt that same way and never truly smiled." Teresa smiled at this point making Bradin smile at her, rather, grin, impishly.

"Teresa Coleman! Don't tell me you don't think your saying you loved me meant nothing to me!" He became serious, "But you're right, I don't ever truly smile. I can't remember a day I did... Or not since Jerry began his little 'play dates' with me anyway..." here, Teresa opened her mouth to speak but Bradin put a finger to it making her stop, "**Until** _you _told _me_ you loved me." He honestly meant that, she could tell.

"Oh, Bradin! I love you so much! So much!" Tears found their way to Teresa's eyes and down her cheeks as she held onto the one boy she truly cared for.

Bradin stroked his girlfriend's hair as she cried. She wasn't really upset, maybe a little bit, but... she was more happy than anything. "I love you… so much." He buried his face in her shoulder and they sat, enfolded in each other's arms, lost in the love they both shared.

Once Teresa quit crying and they spent a few more minutes holding onto each other and talking, Bradin took her home then returned home to eat dinner with his family. Only, when he arrived, he found the happy-go-lucky face of Jerry Brown seated at the table with the rest of his 'family.' He smile politely then took his place. All eyes, it seemed, were on him. Susannah tried to stop this by saying, "So, how was school, Nikki?"

"It sucks as usual." Was Nikki's quick, don't-talk-to-me-I'm-not-in-the-mood response.

"Derrick?" Susannah turned her eyes to the 9 year old boy seated between Bradin and his sister, across from Ava, Johnny and Jay. Susannah sat at one end and Jerry at the other.

"It was okay, I guess... Bobby won't stop teasing Cynthia and Mrs. Gray thinks the only thing we should study is math..." Derrick stuffed mouthful of hotdog into his mouth. "And Sue was painting the teachers desk and went to the principle for it…

"Oh..." Susannah was running out to things to say and no one else was saying anything... "Come on you guys!" she thought, hoping one of the other adults would speak!

"Guys," surprised looks filled the table as Bradin spoke up. He ignored this and continued his sentence, "I think you should know that I have finally-"

A knock sounded from the front door cutting off Bradin's sentence. Ava stood, excused herself and left the kitchen. Silence settled over the table and the clinks of metal against glass and porcelain were the only sounds. Ava came back into the room and retook her place, "That was Kiki, Susannah, she wants you to call her A.S.A.P tomorrow morning."

"Alright..." Silence followed Susannah's words and Bradin made no attempt to finish what he had been saying. He didn't look like he really cared about whatever it was anyway. Just a failed stab at breaking the ever lingering silence that hung in the air tonight.

After dinner everyone went their separate ways and Jerry left the Gregory household thanking them for the meal.

"Goodnight, Aunt Ava!" Bradin kissed his aunt on the cheek before climbing the stairs to his room and collapsing on his bed. For some reason or another he was extremely tired. Barely able to keep his eyes open. Not bothering to take off anything but his shoes he crawled under the covers and immediately drifted off to sleep.

­----------

"Oh, Jay, maybe you should take Derrick up to his room..." Ava whispered. The 9 year old had fallen asleep on the couch.

"No, I better not... I checked on Bradin a minute ago and he's actually asleep, I wouldn't want to wake him up. Or Derrick for that matter. He'll be fine here." Jay reasoned.

Ava nodded agreement and put a blanket over her youngest nephew before climbing the stairs to her room. Followed closely by Susannah. Jay went to his room and Johnny to his as the house fell into a sleepy silence.

----------

Creak...

A figure pushed open the door to the teenage boy's bedroom and crept in, careful not to make a sound. This time there was no holding back... If he was going to keep him quite he was going to do it right. He was going to keep him quite... forever.

* * *

Okay, now that you've read and I've left you in suspense... REVIEW!!! (So I'll update quicker!)

P.S. Would y'all rather I just said "Thanks reviewers!" at the top or keep thanking everybody indvidually like I have been? Just wondering if it gets on y'alls nerves or if you like it! (For future refference) Thanks!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	28. Only Hope

**StrawberryCheeseCak3:** He, he.. lol! Okay, for bingo??? Anyway, thanks for reading/reviewing! I'm so glad you though it was amazing and NO!!! I'm not trying to kill you!!!! Just... torture you a little bit... LOL!!! Here's the next ch!! Oh, and get used to those cliffs cause they're not done yet:P Oh, and I wish I had a relationship like Bradin and Teresa's:-\ Does that really exist?? ;)

**froggy2045:** He, he... okay, driving you insane is almost as fun as leaving StrawberryCheeseCak on those cliffs... LOL!!!! Here's your update, gal!

**XoCaliBabiox:** Merci!!!! I am really glad that you liked it!!! Teresa's not exactly in this ch but she is in the next so... And yah, not a pretty sight! Lol! I won't say whether they catch him or not cause I want to leave you hanging! Lol! Soon though, you'll all get your answers:D

**Candace Storms:** Thanks! Glad you like it!!! I really hope you enjoy this ch:D Awesome, can't wait! And sure, I'd love to but I've never seen HSM... hides so yeah... but I might check it out if you'd PM me just to let me know who the characters are and everything. Thanks! 

**JustTheGirl07:** Hey!! So glad to see you're still reading!!! big smile Hope you like this one!!!!

**Krissy:** THANK YOU!!!! Hope this is soon enough!  Oh, it **SoMuchForMyHappyEnding's** review that said: _"...just wanted to clear something up about Jesse engaged! (saw Krissy's review :) so here's what happened and why I believe it's NOT true... so Lauren Conrad posted up on a MySpace bulletin that Jesse+Katie were engaged... she said that some friends and Katie and Jesse where at dinner...then LC said Jesse got down and asked her...and then apparently everyone clapped... First off...he wouldn't ask her in front of everybody... second off, I quote "comment on the engagement rumors regarding McCartney and Cassidy, he replied simply, "No, not engaged." and third off! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT TO HAPPEN! Katie and him are NOT meant to be...and I'm not just saying that cus I'm jealous or anything...but she's a little snake in the grass...he's TOO sweet for her... alright sorry : I'm done! PS. And Krissy hope you read this too!! lol."_

**Varinia:** Ok!!! Lol! I hope this update wasn't too long!! And thank you so much for reading/reviewing:D

**Bj:** LOL! Gosh, ok!! I shall put you out of your misery (for a min) with this update:D lyas? Luv ya like a sister? Is that what that means? If so, ditto:D

**Now, READ!!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter XXVIII**

**Only Hope…**

Bradin woke with a start. His eyes darted around the darkened room. He was sure he'd heard something- A glint flashed in the corner farthest from his bed making him look that way. What he saw almost made him scream. Jerry Brown stood, poised to jump at any second, a knife held high above his head. Before he could form a full thought Jerry had sprung forward. It didn't matter, Bradin's body moved without the help of his mind. He rolled to his left and fell to the floor with a thud. Jerry hit the bed, the knife slicing deeply into the mattress. "Damn you, stupid boy!" he spat and jerked the knife from it's cut.

Bradin could think of several comebacks but he didn't waste time talking. Rolling across the floor to escape Jerry, who was jumping to the floor from Bradin's bed, he tried to jump up but Jerry gave him no time. The older man was already standing and coming straight for Bradin, the knife held firmly in his outstretched hand. Bradin rolled out of the way just in time and Jerry came crashing to the floor beside him. Again he went to get up but wasn't given a chance. I'm _going_ to kill you, bastard!" Jerry all but yelled. At the last second Bradin dodged Jerry's swinging knife. Jerry grew angrier and took to using his fist as well. He punched Bradin in the side as he went to stand causing him to fall back to the floor from the, unexpected, blow. Jerry grinned evilly and thrust the knife downward, Bradin's chest directly below the point.

----------

"What was that!?" Ava's head shot up. She had heard a thud from the room beside hers. She turned to find Susannah looking around. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah… sounded like it came from Bradin's room…" Susannah set down the book she was reading and stood. Ava followed suit and the two of them listened.

Ava had asked Susannah to come in her room with her so she could tell her what Johnny said when she tried to talk to him about their relationship. It was after midnight now and Ava had fallen asleep at her desk, trying to get down a new pattern on paper before she forgot. Susannah was in the middle of a book she claimed she "couldn't put down" and had been lost in it up until she heard a thud come from Bradin's room.

A muffled voice made the two friends exchange a puzzled glance. The banging that followed made Ava grimace. Something was wrong in there. "Come on," she headed for her door, Susannah at her heels.

They turned and walked briskly to Bradin's door only to find it was locked. Ava turned to Susannah and whispered, "What now?"

"I think it's Jerry!" Susannah's voice betrayed that she was more than worried about Bradin's safety.

Ava raised her eyebrows. She hadn't thought of that and yet, now that Susannah suggested it, she had no doubts her friend was right. "Go get Jay and Johnny! Quick!" Susannah flew down the stairs, surprisingly, for the speed, in silence.

"Aunt Ava?"

Startled, Ava whipped around and let out her breath. Nikki stood before her, in a pair of "boy shorts" and a tank top. She put a hand to her pounding chest and asked, "What is it?"

"What's going on in Bradin's room?" she stepped closer, her voice a whisper.

"I'm not sure… the doors locked but don't worry, we'll get in there. I'm sure he's fine. The smile Ava gave contradicted her voice in spite of her efforts to keep it calm.

"It's Jerry isn't it?" Ava was surprised to find tears springing to Nikki's eyes.

"What makes you- I think so." Ava gave up trying to fake it, Nikki was old enough to know better.

"Aunt Ava… he… he…"

"I know what he did to Bradin, sweetie…" Ava put a hand to her niece's shoulder, "Bradin told me… it's okay."

"No, it's not okay… Aunt Ava, he-"

Another thud sounded from Bradin's room cutting off Nikki's sentence.

"Where are-" Ava stopped speaking as Johnny and Jay followed Susannah up the stairs. All of them were alert and worried expressions covered their faces.

"Aunt Ava!"

"Not now, Nikki."

"Aunt Ava, I need to tell you this!" Nikki's face was covered in tears and she almost didn't seem to even notice the other adults.

"Nikki, can't it wait-"

"Aunt Ava, Jerry raped me!"

Silence fell over the small group. Another thud came from Bradin's room. This one followed, almost immediately, by a cry of pain.

Everyone gasped. It was obvious there were two people in the room and that one of them had just been hurt in some way. No one ventured a guess at who had cried out but they all believed it had been Bradin.

"Guys, we have to get in there!" Ava gave up whispering.

"Look out!" Johnny and Jay lined up with the door and charged it, their shoulders crashing with the thick wood. No luck. They bounced off the door and stumbled backwards. Exchanging glances they tried again. Same story. That door could not be _that_ strong!

"Oh, hurry up!" Nikki's worried voice sounded thin.

"Guys, outside, up the old trellis!!" Susannah exclaimed.

"Go!" Ava commanded. Nikki and she ran down the stairs, followed by Susannah as the boys, once again, tried to break down the door.

----------

With no time for thinking and deeply in pain Bradin made himself jerk out of the way. The knife missed his chest by about 6 inches. He automatically cried out in pain as the four inch switchblade forced its way through his skin. Blood gushed from the wound and poured down his arm. The cut was in the middle of his left arm, between his shoulder and elbow.

Jerry pulled the knife out and raised it to strike again but this time Bradin was ready. He grabbed Jerry's arm with his right hand and twisted it harshly. Jerry cursed and dropped the knife. It nearly hit Bradin again but missed and softly thudded to the floor, the sound muffled by the plush carpet.

Bradin released his grip on Jerry's hand and went for the knife. Jerry had the same idea and they fought for it. After a minute of struggle Jerry got it but Bradin slapped it from his hand. It flew across the room and hit the wall. Hitting the knife had cut Bradin's hand but he couldn't worry about that now, Jerry's fist was flying for his right temple. With no way to get up that fast Bradin endured the blow then kneed Jerry, who was leaning over him on his knees, in the stomach. The older mad grunted and doubled over. Bradin took the advantage and rolled out of Jerry's reach, stood up and braced himself for a fight. There was no way he could get to the door without Jerry getting him and he saw trying to hunt down the knife in the dark room useless.

"Now you're gonna get it, kid!" Jerry growled and stood also.

He got it alright. Before he could think Jerry had lunged. Bradin found that his head hadn't been hurting the second it hit the floor and a murderous pain shot through his whole body from the back of his head and back up, settling there. He groaned, nearly out of it from the fall, then his head rolled to one side. Jerry went to hit him again but heard the door being banged on. He realized that made the third time. "Damn it…" he muttered then picked Bradin up and slung him over his shoulder. The teen dangled helplessly, unconscious, as Jerry made a dash for the balcony doors. Slipping out onto the balcony he climbed down the trellis, the same way he had come up, and jumped to the ground. He had balanced, probably, 150something pounds coming down that thing… The kid sure was heavy, not that Bradin was overweight by any means, but he was strong. Hmm, not bad. He slapped himself on the back for not having dropped him then hurried around the side of the house as he heard voices coming from the front. Not stopping to try and figure out who they were he ran to the street, threw Bradin into the backseat of his convertible, like he was a back of dog food, ran to the driver's side, leapt in and gunned the engine. Tires squealing and dust flying he sped down the road, headed in one direction: Hollinger's Point.

----------

"Aunt Ava, the front yard!" Nikki yelled turning sharply and running to the front of the house. She'd heard a car roar to life and screech away. Her heart pounded in her chest and sweat fell from her brow. If Bradin was in that car… She wouldn't let herself think about what Jerry might do. She stopped in her tracks. She stood in the front yard, only 20 feet away a car was quickly disappearing into the night. "Umph!" Nikki lurched forward as Ava bumped into her. "Sorry!" she gasped, out of breath.

"Where's Susannah?" Nikki noticed the other woman was not with her aunt.

"She headed up the trellis… what's out here? Why'd you call me? Did you see someone-" Ava threw questions at Nikki too fast for her to answer.

"Hold on!" Nikki interrupted, "I heard a car in the street and called you in case it was Jerry… I think it was… but.. I can't be sure…" Nikki's heart felt heavier with every word, "What if he's got-" she swallowed the fear that was taking over her, "Bradin?" she finished the horrible thought with a shiver.

Ava wrapped the young girl in her arms and walked her back into the house, "Let's make sure he's not here…" she was trying to comfort Nikki but it came out sounding like she agreed that Jerry had left and taken Bradin with him.

When they reached the head of the stairs they found that the door to Bradin's room was open and Jay, Johnny and Susannah stood inside, looks of horror on all their faces. Ava's heart stopped. Or so she thought. She moved into Bradin's room, her brain unable to connect with her body.

Nikki saw the look on Susannah's face and her knees threatened to give out under her. She couldn't let them though. Tightened her grip on her aunt's hand and followed her into Bradin's room. No Bradin. She felt her let her breath out in spite of the fact that meant he was with Jerry. For the second, she was just happy his dead body wasn't lying in there. Then, as quickly as she'd been relieved, her heart raced once more. Her eyes took in the scene and, this time, her knees did give out. She hit the floor hard and tears ran down her cheeks. The carpet in front of her was soaked with blood. Being the light color it was, it was easy to see that whoever had been bleeding was bleeding badly.

"Susannah," Ava's voice sounded large in the silence of the room despite the fact that she felt small scared, like a 6-year-old scared of the dark.

Susannah looked up at Ava.

"Call the police and Karen Coleman."

Susannah nodded, "Why Karen?"

"Tell her to wake Teresa… I just.. feel like they should know…" Ava wasn't sure why, but she felt like she really needed to contact Teresa and her mother about this, "You know how much they _both_ love him…"

Susannah nodded and ran from the room to find the nearest phone, which happened to be in the living room. She reached it and snatched the receiver from it's base, punching in 911 wildly.

"Umm… Susannah?" Derrick's sleepy voice made Susannah turn around, she had almost completely forgotten about Derrick, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Sweetie- hello? I need the police! -it's ok," she finished.

"What's wrong?" Derrick was suddenly very aware.

"Yes, there's been a possible… murder here and a definite kidnapping. Yes. Yes. No. Yes." Susannah hated police, she really did… they asked too many questions! And always when they should be hurrying! "Yes."

"Derrick?" Ava and Johnny had just walked down the stairs, followed by Jay, who was holding onto a trembling, Nikki to keep her from falling down again.

"Aunt Ava, w- what's going on?"

"Um… your brother's… uh…" she heard Susannah giving their address to the police. She gestured to Johnny to explain. Susannah hung up the phone but immediately picked it up again, this time dialing the Coleman's house.

"Ask her if she could take Derrick for a little while… I mean, I know it's the middle of the night but-"

"I'm sure she will, Ava," Susannah tried to smile but couldn't. The weight was too heavy.

"Hello? Hi, Karen, I'm so sorry to be waking you like this but…" Susannah explained what had just happened, lowly, so Derrick wouldn't hear, "and we were wondering if you could take Derrick for- Oh." Karen cut her off saying of course she would watch Derrick! For as long as they needed and she was waking Teresa right now. "Thank you." Susannah again tried to smile but couldn't. "We'll see you in a few, yes, please do, goodbye." Susannah turned to Ava, "She's coming here to get Derrick. They're praying." She said the last part as if to say, "we should too." The two grasped hands with each other and Nikki and Jay, who were standing right beside them, and bowed their heads. Their prayers were silent and they didn't know if they were saying the same words but they knew they were all four asking God for the same thing; his love and protection for Bradin in that moment. He was their only hope.

* * *

Okay, last thing, I'm torn between two answers to my question. **StrawBerryCheeseCak3** said I should keep putting the reviews at the beginning of each chapter. But **froggy2045** said I should do review replies... I need more votes if I'm to decide... would y'all rather I kept doing the individual "thank yous" in the chapter but put them at the end?

Thanks! And please review:D

_Anna Christie _AKA_ SecondStarToTheRight15_


	29. Close Call

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Summerland! because IF I DID it would still be on the air for goodness sake!!!!!!! I DO own the Colemans and their story.**

**froggy2045:** Yes, but **Correcting myself it was you and Mary (xoCaliBabiox) not StrawberryCheeseCak3, sorry!** Anyway, yah, I know he wouldn't do that out in public more than likely and no, he wouldn't because he's MINE!!!! MHAHAHA... cough, cough... Anyway, thank you so much for reading/reviewing!!! It means so much!!! Wow! Really? That's awesome though, It means my stories are real:D

**kandykane33:** Hey! I am so happy to see that you're still reading! Oh... I've kill him before you know... lol! Here's an update with the answer to whether he dies or not so... hope you like it!

**StrawberryCheeseCak3:** THANK YOU!!!! I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKED- why are we writing in CAPS? Lol! I am so glad you liked it!!! Oops! I see that now! Corrected myself at the top... lol! Sorry! I hope you like what I've done with this!!!

**justthegirl07:** Hey! Glad to see you're still reading! Thanks for reading/reviewing! I'm so glad you love it! Hope you love this one too!

**XoCaliBabiox:** he, he... sorry, ok so I hope you like this one! It's not too cliffy at the end for a change! Lol! REALLY!? I am honored:) Thank you for reading/reviewing, Mary1 (May I call you that?)

**Krissy:** And kill her they would! Lol! JK! I would kill her... just... hurt her a little bit... wink Anyway, ooooooh!! You evil girl!! Lol! I emailed you about the concert. Thank you so much for reading/reviewing! It means so much!!! He, he... well... this should answer your BRADIN DON'T DIE ON ME NOW question! Lol! Hope you like what I did with this! Lol! Yeah? I was aiming for OMG!! JERRY'S IN THE CORNER WITH A KNIFE!!!!!!!!!! But creepy'll work! ;P

**Bj:** Yes, about six I believe... may make it a little longer just to wrap everything up in a nice sorta neat way. Lol! Hope you like! Ahhh! No, not that darned puppy face again! curses under breath Here's an update... lol! I hope you enjoy it!

**Varinia:** Thank you!!! I hope you enjoy this!!!!!! And I'm glad it's unique and filled with surprises:D

**Candace Storms:** Thank you for reading/reviewing! Here's the answer to whether I'm killing Brae or not... hope you like it:) WARNING: it gets a little crazy for a minute.. lol! And thanks for the vote!

**Okay, I got two people saying I should do the "thank yous" at the beginning and one saying I should PM them but beginning wins. ****:) Thanks for voting, y'all! It really helps me to know what my readers like!

* * *

**

**Chapter XXIX**

**Close Call**

Bradin's eyes fluttered open, where was he? It took him no time to realize he was in a car as it jolted into the air going over a pothole. He didn't want to think about who was driving the car and he didn't want to think about where he might be taking him. Nor did he want to think about the fact that his arm was still bleeding along with his hand, where he had hit the knife, and now, his head, he was sure. He put his right hand to the back of his head and, though it was already bloody, it came back worse. Yep, bleeding… "Uh!" Bradin groaned as he was thrown to the floorboard of the car as it came to a, very sudden, complete stop.

"Awake, 'eh? Well, we'll see how long _that_ lasts!" Jerry Brown's voice caused Bradin's stomach to turn to knots and his heart to race. The man was, without a doubt, insane.

He leapt out of the car, opened the back door and jerked Bradin to the ground by his, already injured, arm. He, involuntarily let out a cry of pain. This made Jerry grin even more and tighten his grip on the teen's bleeding arm.

Bradin clenched his jaw against the pain that tore through his body, this was ridiculous!

All but dragging Bradin, Jerry made his way up to where he wanted to be. The very top of Hollinger's Point. From there he could do what he wanted with Bradin, then throw him over the cliff into his watery grave below.

Bradin only now got wind of what Jerry was planning as he was pushed harshly to his knees, facing the view of water and moonlight over the Pacific. "Hey, what are you-" Jerry cut Bradin off by pushing him, face forward, into the dirt.

"Shut up!" he ordered, "Now take off your shirt!"

Bradin's heart beat faster, if that was possible, and sweat covered his face. He couldn't let this happen again! He couldn't! The memories flashed, all too vividly, before his eyes and tears, of shear terror, threatened to fall.

"Didn't you hear me? Take off your shirt, now!" Jerry jerked Bradin back to his knees by his injured arm. Bradin bit his lip so hard that blood seeped from it. He still made no attempt to remove his shirt.

"I said; now!" Jerry barked. He hit Bradin in the back of the head. Pain shot through the teenage boy's body. He didn't move.

"Alright, then _I'll_ do it!" Jerry hissed. He pulled the boy's shirt off, grabbed him by both arms and slung him backward so that he was laying on his back. "Now, you wanna guess what happens next, pretty boy?"

Bradin cringed. Disgusted, helpless and in terrible pain, he shut his eyes.

"Boy, you better _watch_ what I'm going to do to you!!"

Bradin opened his eyes, this guy was sick. "Why? Why the hell should I watch what you're about to do to me!? WHY!?" Bradin screamed, tears now cascading from his eyes and down the sides of his face into his, normally sandy blonde, crimson soaked hair.

Jerry stopped. He seemed to have no answer for this. After a minute he looked down at the boy, his evil grin had reappeared and he was unbuckling his belt.

The knot in Bradin's stomach tightened.

Jerry pulled the belt through all its loops and held it in his right hand, the metal buckle hanging half way to the ground. The grin on his face only got bigger, eviler, as he lashed the leather through the air at nothing, making it crack in the wind.

Bradin resisted the urge to try and get away. He knew he'd never make it and it would only make Jerry angrier and give him more pleasure in what he was going to do. Something clicked suddenly, Jerry might not be planning on "touching" him again! He might be going to-

The thought was cut off with the reality. Jerry's belt came crashing down across Bradin's bare chest. He flinched. Jerry jerked him to his feet, "Alright, boy, maybe this time you'll realize that you should respect me!"

What the hell was he talking about? Bradin's knees hit the ground and the belt crashed over his back. Pain coursed through his entire body as the belt crashed again. After three more such blows Bradin fell on his face. The pain in his head had become a constant, relentless throb and the pain in his left arm prevented him from leaning on it, leaving everything up to his right arm which had a deep cut in the hand. And now his back… His eyelids fell shut and a peaceful, swirling blackness took over him.

When he awoke he was laying on his back, his shirt thrown over his body, and Jerry was standing over him. "Come on, kid, I've had my fun, now the game's over!" Jerry said it as if it were an every day chore.

Bradin's eyes widened, "What do you mean you've 'had your fun'?" he hoped so bad he didn't mean what he knew he did.

"You know what I mean! And damn, you're not as much fun when you're not struggling!" Jerry laughed a sick laugh. "Now come on, get up and put your shirt back on, I already did you the favor of your pants!" He laughed a deep, sickening, chuckle.

When Bradin didn't move Jerry reached down and jerked him to his feet. He stumbled but Jerry had his arm and kept him up. The older man grabbed Bradin's shirt from the ground a shoved it at him, "Put it on." He commanded.

Bradin obeyed, though his whole body ached.

"Now, get your ass over here," Jerry called. He was standing near the edge of the cliff.

Bradin hesitated but saw Jerry beginning to march back towards him so he hurried to where the man in his 30s stood.

Jerry grabbed Bradin's arm and led him to the edge, "Tell me, Bradin, this how you pictured you'd go out?"

Bradin gulped, "I…" he couldn't think of anything to say. Truth was, he'd never really thought about how he wanted to go… he tried not to think about going at all... after his parents' death.

"Well, then, is this okay?" Jerry asked this as if he were holding up a pair of jeans for the teen to choose.

Bradin couldn't speak. The water below was calm and cool, a small mist floated up from it a few feet then stopped. It was beautiful really but the prospect of tumbling over the side of the cliff, 30 feet in the air, onto the large, pointed, gray rocks below was not. It was an ugly seen, gruesome even.

"Oh, come on! You must have thought about dying at _some_ point! How did you picture it?" Jerry pressed the subject.

"I… I didn't, I mean, I-" Bradin couldn't finish his sentence, the water mixed with the thought that he might be about to die made him think of one thing; his parents. Their death was caused by water… Ironic he should go the same way.

"Forget it! Stupid little coward…" Jerry tightened his hold on Bradin's right arm, which had quit bleeding for the most part, and turned him around to face him, "Now, as any good friend should do, I wish you well in the 'after life!!'" Jerry's deep chuckle echoed in Bradin's ears too loudly. He felt himself falling, falling… "_No_!" his scream echoed in the still air of the dark night... sending shivers up the tree's spines.

Suddenly he grabbed Jerry's hand. He shook it off, cursing. But the second that Bradin had hold of it was enough to pull himself back to safety. He kneeled on the dirt and grass, his breath coming in short gasps, his heart pounding so hard it hurt, his life flashing again and again before his eyes.

"What!? Why, you little…" Jerry growled as he realized Bradin had saved himself. "Maybe I should just kill you hands on!"

Bradin somersaulted into Jerry sending him backwards several feet. He landed on his back and Bradin sprung up. Powered by adrenaline, the teen charged Jerry as he stood. The older man grunted and fell back to the ground. Bradin stood, unsure of his next move, should he try to run for it or stay and make sure Jerry didn't get back up? The decision was made for him as Jerry kicked the boy's feet out from under him sending him stumbling forward onto Jerry. Jerry pushed Bradin off of him onto his back and straddled him, hitting him in the face.

Bradin wished more than anything that his hand wasn't torn to pieces right then so he could hit him back! He pulled his head up in between a hit and crashed it into Jerry's nose. The man's hands both shot up to his face as he screamed in pain. Bradin tried to free himself but Jerry was mad now, deathly mad. His eyes flared in rage and he pulled his hand back and brought it down so hard it made Bradin see stars. Blood trickled from his right temple and his head spun. Jerry's hand went back up and just before it hit Bradin again a voice startled them both, making them turn their heads toward the direction of the trail on which they had taken to come to the clearing on Hollinger's Point.

"Stop! The voice repeated. Bradin couldn't see the face but he knew the voice: Jay Robertson.

"Make me!" Jerry called back. Though he sounded sure of himself Bradin saw fear flash over his face. He took this moment to slip from Jerry's hold and roll away. After succeeding in this he went to stand but found that to not be such a good idea. Jerry rushed to where Bradin was and jerked him to his feet. He held the boy close and pointed a pistol at Bradin's head. Bradin wondered where he'd gotten that all of a sudden or why he hadn't used it earlier.

"Don't you get _one_ step closer or it's curtains for this kid!" Jerry jerked Bradin closer to him, the hold on his left arm so tight blood, again, gushed from his earlier wound.

Jay stopped in his tracks. The moon was full and in the dim light Bradin could make out several other figures but no specific details to tell him who the figures were.

"Listen, Jerry... put the gun down and we can talk this through..." Susannah's voice broke through the silence.

"Ha! You'll send me to prison! I can't let you do that!" Jerry was clearly in fear now.

"No... we won't... just let Bradin go..." Susannah was trying her best to be calming but Jerry just got angrier.

"My ass you won't!" He yelled, then, as if the mention of his name had reminded him, he pushed Bradin to his knees and snatched his belt from where it hung over his shoulder. "Now, if you have _any_ doubts that I won't hurt this bastard, think again!" He swung the belt down and it landed perfectly on one of the earlier wounds to Bradin's back. He cringed and dropped lower on his right arm, dirt was mixed with the blood from his cut and was, no doubt, deeply in the wound by now but that could be cleaned and he'd live. A bullet in his side probably wouldn't be the same way. He gasped for air, suddenly everything began to spin but then it stopped. The dizziness had passed and he was still there, waiting for Jerry to make a move.

"Jerry, please, just listen..." Ava barely had the words out when Jerry screamed, "No, _you_ listen! All of you listen and listen good! I hate Bradin Westerly! He's a bastard and he knows it! He _should _die! Really, I'm doing you a favor by killing him! Now, if we all just shut our eyes we won't have any witnesses and if we don't shut our eyes we'll have to follow Bradin to dreamland… for good!" With that he aimed the pistol directly at Bradin's head and cocked it. The sound of a bullet being prepared to fire echoed in the empty clearing, drowning out the roar of the ocean below.

Bradin looked up at Jerry. The man's face was nothing but rage. He lowered his gaze and, just as a shot rang out, his head hit the ground.

Nikki was the first to release an ear splitting scream followed almost instantly by a perfect sync of two; Susannah's and Teresa's. Ava fainted. Johnny rushed to her side. Jerry dropped the gun, his hands shaking wildly, his eyes huge, full of fear. _What had he just done!?_

"Damn you!" Jay screamed and ran straight for Jerry. He knocked the man to the ground with such force that he slid several feet. Jay knelt beside Bradin and felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest. Bradin was still breathing! He turned the teen onto his back and let out his breath, yelling, "He's alive! He's okay! He didn't get hit! He's okay, he's okay…"

Nikki dropped to her knees and Susannah's eyes fell shut as she lifted her face to the sky, silently thanking God. Johnny dropped his face as his heart started beating again. Ava, who had revived but still lay on the ground, clutched Johnny's hand until she was sure he could no longer feel it. Teresa rushed to Nikki's side and dropped to her knees beside the trembling girl, wrapping her arms around her as she let tears fall from her eyes. _He's alive!_ No two words had ever sounded so good to her ears as those did.

"He's okay..." Jay repeated to himself just as Bradin's eyes fluttered open. "You alright, man?" Jay asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah… I think so…" Bradin's voice was low and sounded weak but he pulled himself up on his elbows and looked straight ahead. Jerry was in the process of standing up and his eyes met the teen's in a dead-lock stare.

Jay looked from one to the other and realized this must be an I'm-gonna-finish-you-off type of thing. "Brea..." he started but Bradin cut him off as he jumped to his feet, a new fire burning in his eyes. "Bastard!" he screamed. He was near enough to Jerry now that he could hit him in the face. "How _dare_ you!?" he was now within inches of the man who had hurt him so deeply. "You know what? I just remembered something I didn't get you for!! I don't think you know I know this but I do! You son of a bitch!" Bradin was still walking as Jerry was backing up with almost every word Bradin uttered. They were now standing about 6 feet from the edge of the cliff where, only minutes before, Jerry had tried to kill Bradin. "You know what I told you?" Five feet remained in the gap between the two men and the edge of the cliff. "I told you if you so much as laid _one_ finger on her-" Bradin stopped suddenly. He stood in front of Jerry and did nothing, said nothing. He had never seen a look of such fear. He didn't twitch, Jerry matched his standstill then, without warning, Jerry turned abruptly and, with three quick strides, fell over the side of the cliff, his scream echoing in the night air. The crash of bones cracking and 160 some odd pounds hitting the deadly waters below reached the ears of the group on the top of Hollinger's Point. Everyone cringed.

Bradin dropped to his knees, pain over taking the last ounces of strength in his worn body, slid to the ground on one hand and let his head hit the soft dirt and grass.

* * *

Well... there it is. The fate of Jerry Brown has been decided. What do y'all think? HONESTLY! REVIEW _please_!!!!! Thank you!!!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	30. I Love You

**I do NOT own Summerland. I DO own Teresa Coleman, her family, and story.**

Wow! **12** reviews!!!!!!!!! Is that a record? Might be... I think it is... not sure though, but whatever! **12**!! Wow! Thank y'all _so, so, so, SO much_!!!! And, y'all, I am so sorry it's taken me this long to update! I promise to try my best not to let it be that long next time! I hope you all enjoy it and will review! Merci!

**StrawberryCheeseCak3:** Lol! Wow... like, was NO BODY feeling at least the LITTLEST bit sorry for Jerry? don't answer that ;) Anyway, yes, he killed himself... why is it not right??? What, did you want me to throw him into an old Roman torture chamber or something:P Anyway, I hope you like this ch! Oh, and I'm reading Anne Frank: The Diary of a Young Girl! Lol! You know, you had to read about Hitler and I'm reading Anne Frank's diary. Ever read it? It's good and very interesting, but also very sad.)

**XoCaliBabiox:** Lol! Every time I read your name it makes me think of Callie on Summerland! Lol! But anyway, thanks so much for the review! And yes, he killed himself. See, he figured if he didn't he was going to go to prison anyway and he had just like, realized how much horror he'd done and so... he killed himself:-\ Anyhow, Brae was referring to Nikki. (Remember, he had raped her.) and thanks! So glad the drama/dialog was good:D I was really worried that it was just um... I don't know.. not strong enough or something... lol! OMGosh! Thank you!!! I'm honored it's made it to your top 5! (Just out of curiosity, what's you're #1 Summerland story? Cause I'd like to read it if I haven't already. Have you ever read Secrets by CharmedCat? Awesome story!) Okay, talk to you later, Mary!

**Sweet-Romantic:** Ok... lol! Glad that uh... made you happy that he died... lol! Hope you like this ch!

**justthegirl07:** Thanks so much for reading/reviewing! I shall do my best! ;) (To keep up the good work, I mean.) And yeah, Jerry's gone. SICK-O indeed... Gosh! What a crazy character I created! Oo Oh Gosh... lol! Anyway, hope you like this ch!

**Candace Storms:** Yes, no worries, the bad guy is indeed dead:) Cool, I think you did update but I haven't gotten time to read it yet... will soon! Anyway, thanks so much for reading/reviewing, it means so much!! Hope you like this chapter!

**ChrissyD:** No problem! I'm sorry it took me this long to update:O Anyhow, thanks so much for reading/reviewing! I'm so glad you liked it and that it was that intense! I really didn't think I'd done that great a job with that chapter but... you changed my mind! I'm so glad you liked it! He, he... ABCs huh? Well you know... whatever floats your boat! ;) And yes, I was trying to show just what a fighter Bradin is. Glad that meaning, apparently, came through to the readers:D Thank again and I hope you like this chapter!

**Krissy:** Hey, Krissy:D You so need to get on AIM sometime when I'm on! Lol! Anyway, thank you so much for reading/reviewing!! So glad you were freaking out, well, I'm not but... lol! You know, it means the chapter was good! smiles Anyway, yep, Jerry's gone! Lol! Which seems to be something everyone who reviewed was happy about! Sorry, I didn't mean for that to be confusing... Okay, so what happened was: Jerry shot the gun but Bradin had just run out of strength, like, thinking he was about to die so he just dropped his head, thus, the bullet whizzed past but everyone thought it had hit him. Until Jay went over to him, you know. And, actually, a gun would fire even if nothing was in it as long as there was gun powder. (Sorry, I'm sure you knew that! Lol! And it sounds like I'm talking to a 3rd grader or something.. lol!) You shall find out if Brae's okay or not in... THIS CHAPTER:D Hope you like it!!! And, yeah... lol! It does sound shallow but, heck, he's HOTT, dude:P Yes, there's a good little bit more to the story, so don't worry! I think I got the email, I'll have to see though, if I did I must not have replied yet or something... but I'll get to it. Yes, please give me the site! Lol! Cause I like, can't figure anything out about him lately! Thanks, but I figured out who she was. :)

**kandykane33:** Thanks so much for reading/reviewing! I hope you like this chapter and I really hope you like how I've decided to end the story... probably about 5 chapters to go:-\ Hope you like 'em!

**froggy2045:** Yep, he's finally gone:D lol! Who knew somebody's death could make people so happy?? Lmao at how many people were like, YEAH!!! JERRY'S DEAD!!!!!! Lol! Thank you! I'm glad they keep getting better, it means I'm improving! Maybe the sequel will be better still:D He, he... you don't hope it as much as **I** hope it! I swear, I'd probably like, drop dead or something! Lol! Well, of course, not literally but you know... Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**CraZyLilGiRL:** Omg! Wow... lol! I'm honored... But don't get yourself into trouble over it, please:) But thank you so much for reading/reviewing! It means a lot!!! And I'm really flattered that you love it so much! Thank you, thank you!!!

**Varinia:** Thank you!!! Well... read to find out:D Hope you like this ch!

**SoMuch4MyHappyEnding:** BJ:D Wow, you've been one of my most loyal and faithful readers! Thank you so much for reading/reviewing!!! And uh oh... was that the gulp puppy dog face gulp a- again? No!!! Now I have to update! ;) So glad you liked it!!! WHAT!??!?! Do you HONESTLY believe I could kill off Bradin- ...oh... I already did that didn't I... He, he... laughs nervously (Referring to my story Lost Soul btw) Well.. anyway, no, I will not kill Brae in this story! ;) Hope you like this chapter! And I'm so sorry it took me so long to update... but, God, life has been HECTIC!!!

**Whoa, that was a lot of blabbing wasn't it... sorry... um, how 'bout a consolation prize of, you guessed it, a chapter! READ!**

* * *

**Chapter XXX**

**I Love You**

"Baby?" Teresa Coleman sat beside her unconscious boyfriend and clutched his hand; he had to wake up any second now... It had been nearly 9 hours.

Bradin's eye lids slowly opened. White. That was the first thing he saw. Where was he? Was that an angel? No..."Huh... Reese?" he murmured, still half out of it.

"It's me, Baby, it's alright, I'm here..." Teresa gripped his hand in hers and wiped away a tear that slid from her eye.

"Where am... never mind..." The only place in the world Bradin knew of that was _white_ was a hospital. Why did they have to be white anyway? It was so... so... emotionless... actually, it was almost painful!

"I know... you hate these places... So do I, Brae," Teresa whispered, "I told your aunt that and she agrees... she's gonna see if she can get you out today."

Bradin turned his head to meet Teresa's eyes. They were beautiful. That vivid green that was so captivating to him... "Babe, what happened?"

"Well, you remember everything up to Jerry falling over the edge?" Teresa bit her bottom lip. The horrors of the past night came back to her, the biggest one being when it looked as though Jerry had killed Bradin...

"Yeah... I remember..." Bradin lowered his gaze so his eyes didn't meet Teresa's.

"Well, after that Jay picked you up and we all headed back to our cars and called the police while Ava, me, Nikki and Jay drove you to the hospital... you've been here since, that was about 3:00 this morning, it's noon now." Teresa finished.

"Oh... how did you guys know where I was?"

"Well..." Teresa relayed the events of the night from when Ava and Susannah heard thuds coming from his room up getting to the hospital and finding out that he was gonna be just fine. (They had followed the road Jerry had taken until they saw his car parked on the side of the road. Then they had followed the trail, thinking that must be where Jerry had taken him. They were, of course, right.)

"You've been here since 3:00am?" Bradin turned and smiled up at his girlfriend.

"Yeah..." Teresa blushed and looked away letting go of his hand.

"Hey," Bradin grabbed her hand back and sat up, "look at me."

Teresa turned her head slowly. Why did she suddenly feel so shy around him!? And why should she be embarrassed that she'd been worried sick about him?

"Thank you." Bradin said seriously, "And, Resa?"

"Yeah?" Teresa's eyes were soft, tears brimming in them making them shimmer.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Brae..." Teresa whispered into his ear as she put her arms around his neck and let her head rest on his shoulder.

He put his arms around her shoulders and held her close taking in every second, thanking God that he was still here to be with her...

The door opened quietly and Ava Gregory stepped in. "Bradin!" she exclaimed, "You're awake!"

"Hey, Aunt Ava... yeah, I'm awake..." Bradin smiled weakly.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm alright... When can I get out of _here_ though?"

Before Ava could answer a doctor came in and asked the two women to step outside a minute while she checked Bradin over. After she finished she smiled, "You faired very well considering what happened to you... I think you'll be A-okay!"

Bradin smiled at her, "Thanks..."

With a nod of her head she disappeared into the hall, the door shutting behind her. Bradin leaned against the back of the bed and sighed. God, he hated hospitals...

A minute later the door reopened and Ava stepped back in. "Now." Ava's smile radiated over her whole face.

"Huh?"

"You asked when you could leave, and I'm answering; now!"

Bradin smiled, "Can't just walk out though can I?"

"No..." Ava shook her head, "They don't want to 'get sued,'" she made air quotes with her hands and they both laughed. "Get dressed though, cause Teresa's waiting in the hall with a wheel chair and my car's out in the lot and then it's home again, home again jiggety jog!!"

Bradin shook his head, "Just stop," he laughed, "I can see now why _Derrick_ doesn't even laugh at you..."

Ava made a face then laughed, "Fine, no stand up for me!" she left the room so he could dress.

----------

"Here we are, you two!" Ava looked in the review mirror to find that neither of them had heard her, "Guys?" she half yelled and laughed as they both looked forward at her.

"Huh?" Teresa mumbled, her face turning red.

"We're here..." Ava repeated, a sly smile on her face, "Now you can 'get a room!'"

Teresa turned redder but Bradin grinned impishly, "Right..."

They all climbed out of the car and headed up the front steps. Entering the living room Bradin was surprised to find Jay, Susannah, Johnny, Erica, Cameron Nikki, Derrick, Teresa's mother, sister and aunt all sitting in the living room, smiles engulfing their faces as soon as the front door opened. "Bradin!!" the exclamation came from everyone's mouth at once.

Ava slipped past Bradin and Teresa put her arms around his neck from the back and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "We _all_ love you, Bradin... everybody was deathly worried about you.. have been for quite a while now but especially today and last night... We all love you and could never bare to lose you and we hate to see you hurting... so, everybody came here today to wait for news. This is the best they could've gotten! You coming home!"

Bradin couldn't help but smile. He laughed as Derrick ran up to him and said, "You wanna play catch?"

"Not today, buddy... but soon, okay?" He smiled.

Derrick smiled back, "Okay!"

After everyone had talked to him and assured themselves he was okay they all ate and then went their own ways to give him room to breath.

Teresa's mom, aunt and sister went back home but on her way out the door Karen Coleman stopped, "I'm glad you're okay, Bradin. I really am... I honestly love you." She hugged him quickly trying not to embarrass him but he held onto her, "Thank you, I love you too!" She smiled at this then headed out the door calling over her shoulder, "Resa, make sure you call me when you're coming home!"

Johnny said that he had a meeting to go to and left, Jay and Erica headed out to go see a movie and Derrick went out to play with Martha, who had come over unaware of the day's earlier events, for the last two hours before sundown. Susannah also left, to meet with Kiki, a designer she'd been talking to, Nikki and Cameron went to take a walk on the beach and Ava went to the kitchen to clean up after the massive dinner they had all eaten. It was about 6:00pm.

"So..." Teresa leaned onto Bradin's shoulder and sighed, "are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah... I'm alright, Babe... wanna go somewhere more 'private?'" he smiled mischievously.

"Maybe..." Teresa's smile was mysterious, causing Bradin to want her more.

He stood up and took her hand, pulling her off the couch. He lead the way upstairs to his room and shut the door behind them, silently locking it. "I know one thing about this door now..." he started, coming closer to where she stood beside his bed.

"What's that?" the right corner of her mouth upturned.

"It's damn hard to break down!" he smiled, putting his hands under her shoulders and running them down her sides to her waist.

"Oh... _that_..." Teresa grinned and pulled him close to her, kissing him deeply. Bradin's right hand moved under her shirt and over her back stopping in the middle. She groaned slightly and ran her hands through his hair, careful not to touch the wound on the back of his head. She also reminded herself that his left arm and right hand were injured... and his back... But he seemed like he could do this... She pulled back suddenly, "Baby, are you... sure you wanna... er... _can_ do this?"

Bradin just looked at her, "I don't know... doesn't mean I can't kiss you though..." that impish grin of his returned to his face, "Come here..." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Five minutes later Teresa found herself on Bradin's bed, wrapped in his strong arms with her Robin's egg blue, blouse unbuttoned down the front, revealing the lacey, light pink bra she wore. "Brae..." she mumbled, his head close to hers, his hands around her waist. He sat in front of her, both of them with their legs crossed, sitting Indian style in the center of his bed, "Brae, I..."

"What is it?" he asked, moving away from her slightly, "If you want me to stop just say so."

She hated to... this would make the second time she had "teased" him. "I'm sorry..." she murmured, avoiding any eye contact with him.

"No, _I'm_ sorry! I didn't know you didn't want to." Bradin said. No reply. "Teresa, look at me," he lifted her face to his and gazed into her eyes, "Baby, I respect you in every way and I don't want to do anything with you that you don't want me to. Hey, listen," Teresa had tried to drop her gaze again but he wouldn't allow her, "I love you. I don't want to hurt you! If you don't want to do this then I won't try to make you. I can wait until you're _completely_ ready. Believe me, you're totally worth it!" He smiled at her even as a tear escaped her eye.

"Oh, Brae!" She dropped her head to his chest and sobbed. He held her tightly and rocked her back and forth whispering into her left ear, "Shh... it's okay..."

----------

It had been a month since the untimely end of Jerry Brown. Police had come and taken statements and both Bradin and Nikki had told of their molestation/rape. Now they were all moving on and just trying to forget everything that had happened... It would be a long road but... they'd make it.

Bradin sat on his bed, it was 6:00pm, Teresa was over but here he was in his room, alone. Why? Because he didn't feel good. Or, at least that's what he had told his aunt and girlfriend. She was helping Ava cook dinner and had told him to go lie down and she'd come get him when it was time to eat. He agreed and was now sitting on his bed as the sun sank low behind the horizon. Honestly he felt fine... physically anyway...

Jerry's scream echoed in his ears. He shook his head in an effort to make it stop. This was wrong! He shouldn't be feeling this way about Jerry's suicide. And it _was_ suicide. He shouldn't! Jerry had tried to kill _him_ God's sake... And come within inches of succeeding!

"Babe?" Bradin's door opened and Teresa poked her head inside, "Your aunt wants to know if-" She stopped and tilted her head. Stepping into his room she shut the door and walked over to where he sat on his bed, "You okay?"

"I... don't know." Bradin admitted, feeling defeated.

"You wanna talk about it?" Teresa's voice was low and gentle She sat down next to him and took his hand.

"Baby... it's just... ever since Jerry... fell..."

"It's bothering you?"

Bradin nodded mutely.

"Oh, Baby! It's alright! Gosh, I don't blame you... You know something?"

"Huh?" Bradin avoided her eyes.

"After I watched my brother and dad die... well, the scene replayed over and over and _over_ again! I couldn't get it out of my head and it gave me nightmares... I still get them, some, but... you know what I found?" Teresa asked, putting a hand over her boyfriend's.

"What?" Bradin looked up at her.

"If you talk to somebody about it... it starts to go away." She smiled, then added, "Slowly, yes. But... they _do_ go away."

"Who did you talk to?" Bradin asked.

"Well, my mother... and aunt... even your aunt!" she laughed.

"Not me?"

"I... I thought you were going through too much at the time..."

"I understand... thanks!" Bradin smiled slightly, "I probably was."

"But hey, if it'll make you feel better, we can share our memories/hauntings with each other... it might help you open up and... I know it would help me get rid of mine completely! Whatcha' say?"

"Sure... And you're right, I think that would help me... thanks!" he smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Anytime!" Teresa smiled, "Bradin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Teresa's eyes filled with tears and she threw her arms around Bradin's neck, "I love you..." she repeated.

Bradin didn't need to say anything, he held her tightly and pulled her to his chest. She was perfect, an angel. "I love you..." he said it anyway. He meant it.

* * *

Well, there it 'tis! I hope you _all_ liked it but even if you didn't, come on, you know the drill, ;) REVIEW!!!! please Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	31. Talks, Dates and Walks

**I do not own Summerland. I do own the Coleman's.**

**Julie:** Thank you! I'm glad he's okay too! ;) Hope this was soon enough! Lol!

**codywells305:** Hi!! NEW READER!!! (You are a new reader, correct?) Well, anyhow, thank you so much for reading!! I sent you a review reply about your question, by the way. So look for it! I hope you like this chapter!!!

**ChrissyD:** Hey! This story's not over yet!!!! I shoulda' made that clearer I guess, but anyway, there's still about 4 chapters to go.  I hope you like this one!! Oh, and thanks about the color white thing, lol! I always think that, you know, hospitals are SO white... sigh Anyway, thanks for the applause but I hope you'll keep reading till it's really finished:D By the way, what's your penname on here?

**Sweet-Romantic:** Merci!!! I hope this one is as "freakin' awesome!" lol!

**XoCaliBabiox:** Hey, thanks so much for the review! I hope you like this ch! Cool, I never really knew the character of Callie... I didn't see but about 5 episodes before the jerks canceled it! But I was hooked anway! Lol!

**kbg17223:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like this one too! And yes, he is definitely based way more off Jesse than Bradin so he's kinda Jesse Westerly! Lol! Anyway, ok, I'll be looking for the link! Definitely! When you email me let me know what time you're usually on AIM so I can try to like, be on when you are! Lol! Oooh!!!!!!!!!! You suck!!! Man, I wanna see him SOOOOOOO freakin' bad... sigh One day, one day... Huh? What do you mean by: "**Well anyways, I wrote the whole story of my day in my story Stereotype lolz.**" Yep, she really, really, really does! And did you mean to say Ava or Teresa? Cause you said Ava but he didn't talk to her in that chapter... did he? Oh god, I've lost control of my own story! Lol! Anyway, thanks again and I hope you like this chapter! Yes, there's more, four more chapters I think... maybe one more maybe one less but there will be a huge THE END when it's finished so no worries:D

**SoMuch4MyHappyEnding:** lol! Yeah, killing him once was sad enough... lol! Oh! Wait, which friends request? What's your username? Anyway, I hope you like this and that it was "SOONER!" enough for ya:D lylas too! And yes, school's out for me but I've been sooooo busy still... Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter XXXI**

**_Talks, Dates and Walks_**

Bradin entered the front door of Jay's surf shop, the bell that hung on the frame dinged. "Jay!" he called, looking around and walking up to the front counter.

"Yo?" Jay asked, coming out of the back room carrying a clipboard.

"Um... could I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure, but could you do this while you do? I'm really behind on things around here..." Jay handed him the clipboard and started opening up a box of board wax that was sitting on the floor behind the counter.

Bradin started at a shelf near the front counter and asked, "Um... if you love somebody but you're not _completely_ sure they love you back... what would you do to find out?"

Jay stopped what he was doing. "You don't think Teresa loves you?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Jay! Just answer me..." Bradin snapped.

"Sorry! Okay... sheesh..." Jay frowned then continued what he had been doing as he said, "Well... I think I'd ask her- it _is_ a her isn't it?" He couldn't resist.

"Look man, this is not funny." Bradin frowned, "Of course it's a her! God, ok, it _is_ Teresa! _Now_ can you answer me!?"

"Sure..." Jay said coolly, "Okay, so I guess I'd ask her if she loved me."

Bradin stopped writing, turned to face Jay and frowned, "Honestly, Jay, would you just _ask_ Erica if she loved you!? You know, go, 'Hey, Erica, do you love me?' Come on! You _know_ that's not how it works..."

"Sorry, this is just too funny for me..."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, boy! Open your eyes! She is _totally_ in love with you."

"I don't know about that..." Bradin mumbled.

"What?"

"Never mind, just forget it!" Bradin slumped his shoulders and turned back to the shelf.

"I'm sorry, man... I guess I _would_ ask her... but you're right, that's not how it works so... I... I really don't know, Bradin, I mean... I think if you _both_ love each other, neither of you will have doubts." He cringed. He knew that wasn't what Bradin wanted to hear and he hated to admit it but... it was true. Though he was certain Teresa loved him he didn't know Bradin had doubts about it. More likely than Teresa not loving him was _him_ not loving _her_.

Bradin said nothing as he continued his job. Jay, also, remained silent. Finally, when Bradin was finished and he brought the clipboard into the back room and handed it to Jay, who spoke, "Bradin, listen. I really believe you two are in love... But, if you're doubting that than... just... let your heart lead you, okay?"

Bradin said nothing, didn't even nod. "I'll see you..." he turned and left the shop without another word. Jay sighed.

----------

_Ding!_

"I'll be with you in a minute!"

"Oh, it's only me, Jay!"

"Teresa!" Jay Robertson emerged from the back room, "What brings you here?"

"Well," Teresa's face was unusually stressed looking, "It's Bradin..."

"Of course..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing.. what is it?" Jay mentally slapped himself for that.

"Well, I... Honestly I'm just not sure he loves me."

_Uh oh... Maybe Bradin DIDN'T love her..._ "Why aren't you sure?"

"He just... I don't know... this is gonna sound stupid but... I feel like he just wants..."

"Sex?" Jay asked, his voice unsure.

"Oh, no! I meant he just wants to be away from me..." Teresa blushed.

"Sorry..." Jay tried not to laugh at his mistake for fear she'd think he was laughing at her. "Well, what makes you think that?"

"Whenever I try to hang out with him he just... shies away... Especially if I'm alone, you know, like, if I'm with friends he doesn't act so weird but when I'm alone... And I know it's just me cause I've seen him hanging out with _his_ friends a lot! Guys and girls. But he never invites me anymore, like he used to when they would all go hang at the beach... It's like, he just wants to stay _completely_ away from me... He'll barely even talk to me on the phone. I passed him a note in class today and he didn't even open it... I don't know, maybe I'm totally off and he's just going through something normal but it really doesn't seem normal to me..." Teresa fought tears. She loved Bradin, she hated the thought that he might not feel the same way... anymore.

Jay frowned, "Well, it might be normal... I mean, some guys just like to have a little room to breath but I don't think you've been crowding him in so that doesn't fit..."

Teresa looked down and all but whispered, "Jay, c- could he be... seeing somebody else?"

Jay didn't answer for a minute. He had thought of that... but he had to remember what Bradin had said to him only hours before when he came in asking a similar question, Does Teresa love me? Does Bradin love me? Hmm... maybe they just needed a while together, alone, to find that they _did_ love each other.

"You think he is don't you?" Teresa's voice was almost a whisper once again.

Jay realized he had waited too long to answer, "Sorry! I was lost in thought for a minute there!" he laughed but became serious quickly, "No, Teresa, I don't think he's seeing anybody else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Teresa sighed, "Then what is it? Do you think maybe he _does_ want me to 'give him something more,' if you know what I mean..."

"Why? Has he asked you to do that with him?"

"Well... no, actually... I mean, he hasn't _asked_ me but..."

"Did he try to make you?" Jay frowned. He better not have! Teresa was too nice a girl to be treated like that.

"No! He didn't try to _make_ me do anything... Truthfully, I led him on to think he could and then I asked him to stop... on two separate occasions... And I just feel really bad about that cause I shouldn't have teased him. I should have either, let him, or let him know that I wasn't going to do that at all. Not stay in limbo land about it..." Teresa said, exasperated with herself for having teased Bradin.

"Hey, I think he really respects you so I doubt that's what's up with him... but if you want me to be sure, being a guy myself, did he seem really upset that you didn't want to?"

"No... he was really sweet about it, he told me I was totally worth waiting for... that he'd wait until I was _completely_ ready... So no, he didn't seem upset..."

"Than I stand my ground, I really don't think he wants you to sleep with him. If you'd like I'll talk to him tonight, though... see if I can figure out what's up, you know..."

"Oh, would you!? Thank you, thank you! I would really appreciate that!" Teresa smiled though she still seemed stressed.

"Sure thing, and don't mention it!"

"Okay... one favor though?"

"Anything!"

"Keep it low.. you know, just you and him so nobody else knows?" Teresa said lowly.

"Of course!" Jay smiled.

"Thank you!" Teresa smiled back, "Well, I guess I have to go now, Aunt Rachel is probably gonna flip if I'm not home soon! Bye! And, Jay?"

"Uh huh?"

"Thanks again!"

"Anytime!" She really was the sweetest girl Jay had ever met.

----------

"Say, Brae... could I talk to you a minute?" Jay put his hand on the teen's shoulder as he was starting up the stairs. The family had just finished eating dinner and Jay was keeping his promise to talk to Bradin for Teresa.

"Uh... sure..." Bradin shook Jay's hand off and turned to face him, "Where?"

"How 'bout a walk?"

"Okay..." Bradin headed out the front door followed by Jay. Once outside and down the beach a little ways Jay started talking, "Bradin, how do you feel about Teresa?"

"W- what do you mean?" Bradin was clearly caught off guard.

"Just what I asked, how do you feel about her? You know, do you like her?" Jay had to keep from laughing figuring Bradin would act like he was crazy for suggesting he didn't like Teresa.. He was surprised however.

"I don't know..."

Now _Jay_ was caught off guard, "You don't know?"

Bradin stopped in his tracks, "No, I do know... I shouldn't have said that cause I _love_ her, Jay... But I can't figure out what it is with her! Every time I try to get close to her she just... moves away..."

"How so? And what exactly do you mean by 'get close to her?'" Jay was hoping he didn't mean sexually but knew he very well could.

"Well... I told her everything. _Everything_. Stuff I've never told anyone else and doubt if I ever will... I mean, God, if she ever got mad she'd sure have so much dirt on me! But that's not what I mean, I mean... when I try to get her to talk to me she just... moves away."

"Oh... you know, maybe she wants you to hang out with her more often or..." Jay was trying to get to what Teresa had said, how Bradin didn't ask her to hang out anymore.

"Huh? I do hang out with her..."

Jay sighed, he was going to have to admit why he was asking him all this. "Honestly, Bradin... Teresa came to me today and asked me why you didn't want to be around her. You sure this isn't you who's not getting close?"

"No! I mean... it wasn't." Bradin looked down, "Yes, I've been neglecting her lately and I hate that... But I feel like she's not there when she's with me... I don't know..."

"I see... you know what?"

"What?" Bradin looked up at the older man.

"I think you two just need to talk this out. I think you're both feeling the same thing and need to see that you both love the heck out of each other and want the other to just be there. Always. If that made any sense..."

"I think it did... I think you're right... Say, Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you possibly have Teresa meet me down at Spanish Cove tomorrow?"

"Well.. I mean, what makes you think I'd be talking to Teresa-"

"Because, you were talking to her today and I'm pretty sure you offered to talk to me so she'll be back to see what you found out." Bradin smirked.

"You know you're something else, you know that right?" Jay laughed.

"Yeah, yeah... could you? Say, ask her to meet me there whenever she comes in to ask you?"

"Will do, what are you just gonna wait there all day or something?"

"No, you're going to call me the second she leaves." Bradin smiled.

"Ooh. Aye, aye, sir!" Jay saluted, Bradin rolled his eyes and they both headed back to the house.

----------

"Teresa!" Jay exclaimed as the pretty, naturally tanned, red/blonde entered his shop.

"Hey, Jay! Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah... I did... he wants you to meet him down at Spanish Cove." Jay said, smiling.

"He does? Well, what did he say?"

"Oh... nothing."

"Huh?"

"He said he _loves_ you and that he just feels like you don't want to be around him." Jay grinned, "Sound like someone else we know?"

"Me..." Teresa smiled meekly but then became excited, "You mean we're feeling the same way!? And just don't know it?"

"That's what I told him. He seemed to agree." Jay laughed, "Young lovers! You guys are so confusing!"

Teresa couldn't help but laugh at this, "You think!?"

Jay kept laughing then stopped, "Well, guess you want to go see what Bradin wants now, huh?"

"Yeah..." Teresa smiled, and headed out the front door waving and calling over her shoulder, "See you later!"

"Jay waited till the door clicked shut then whipped out his cell and sent the text message he had prepared for Bradin earlier. It read, "She just left, she's on her way."

­----------

Teresa walked along the beach, not really seeing anyone else. It was 2:00pm on a Saturday but she didn't seem to notice the crowds on the beach as she made her way to the place she and Bradin had first talked. What did he want? Did he just want to talk or something else? Her mind filled with questions all the way there. When she arrived no one was there. She looked around again... where was he?"

"Baby?"

Teresa jumped, "Oh, Bradin!" she turned around to find him standing a few feet behind her, a funny grin covering his face. His hair was wet and he was wearing a wet suit and carrying a surf board under one arm. "How's the surf?" she asked, lightly laughing.

"Great... and you're coming in!" he exclaimed.

"What!? No way, Bradin Westerly!"

"Yes, way, Teresa Coleman!" Bradin mimicked her pitch.

"Bradin, it's probably freezing in that water! My God, it's December 14th for goodness sake!"

"Not a chance, it's fine, now come on back to my house and you can use my aunt's wet suit. She won't mind." Bradin grabbed her hand and started to pull her along but she held back.

"Bradin, wait. I need to talk to you."

"Okay..." Bradin broke the word into two distinct syllables with a touch of puzzlement to them both.

"Can we sit here or... um..."

"Look, if you'll come to the house with me now and then back here and let me give you a surfing lesson then I'll take you out to dinner and we can talk. How's that sound?" Bradin smiled at her making her smile back.

"That sounds just alright, Westerly!" Teresa laughed, "But you better keep that promise about the water not being freezing!" she added as he pulled her along.

----------

"You are _amazing_! Why do I even _try_!" Erica Spalding called to the teenage boy who was laying on his back half laughing, half panting. He had just been swept off his board and pulled er, pushed back to the shore all on one quick wave and now lay at the shoreline catching his breath. He sat upright and turned to find the dark haired girl heading his way. Teresa was sitting in the sand a little ways behind him laughing at how ridiculous the whole thing had looked.

"So, Kansas... is that how you're teaching her to surf?" she gave a sideways look at Teresa as Bradin stood, grabbed his board and headed over to the two females.

"No... not quite," he laughed again, that hadn't gone as planned had it?

"Well, okay, cause I was gonna say..." Erica snickered, "Anyway, what are you two up to?"

"He's teaching me to surf! Or trying anyway!" Teresa laughed, "I'm afraid I'm not a very good learner..."

"You're doing great!" Bradin said.

"I have to agree with him, I was watching you guys and you're doing really well for a beginner!" Erica smiled then sat down beside the teenage girl, "And hey, don't feel bad! When I first started I made all kinds of mistakes! Oh, and when your 'teacher,'" she grinned mischievously up at Bradin, "first started... well..."

Bradin groaned, "Erica!"

Erica ignored this and continued on, "Yeah, so he..." she began a tale of Bradin's "bad surfing" from when he first started and Bradin groaned again then headed back into the water to pass the rest of the afternoon as his surfing instructor had just stolen, both, his student and his girlfriend, so to speak. Well, for the afternoon anyway...

----------

"How do I look?" Teresa Coleman asker her mother and aunt as she walked down the stairs into the living room. She got "ahs" from both.

"You look _beautiful_, honey! Man, he's gonna be after you tonight! Mmph..." Rachel Steller said with emphasis.

"Oh., Rach, stop that!" Teresa's mother scolded her sister, "You look lovely, dear! Have a good time!" She kissed her daughter's cheek, the ribbon in her hair and pushed her towards the door just as the doorbell sounded through the house.

Bradin felt his breath leave his body as Karen Coleman opened the door revealing a _stunning_, to him at least, which is all that really mattered, Teresa Coleman.

"Hey, Brae..." she said shyly, stepping outside. Though only dressed in a simple red wintery dress and white sandals the teen looked stunning. Her red blonde hair was brushed till it shone and was pulled into a half tail and tied with a red ribbon. She wore little makeup and carried a small white purse.

"Hey..." Bradin grinned, "You look amazing!" he added, wanting her to know how good he thought she looked right then. He always thought she did though.

"Thank you," Teresa smiled and blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself!" Bradin was wearing a green polo shirt, a nice pair of blue jeans and converse shoes.

"Thanks," he smiled, his blue/green eyes sparkling.

"Have a wonderful time, you two. Oh, and, Bradin," Mrs. Coleman said, making the teenage boy look at her, "Have her home by 10:30 sharp, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Bradin smiled. He turned as she shut the door and took Teresa's hand, "Let's go!"

The two dined at a outdoor restaurant and then went for a walk on the beach. Teresa took off her sandals and walked into the water facing the wind and smiled. "Bradin..." she said softly as he came up behind her.

"Yeah?" he asked standing just out of the water so as not to get his shoes wet.

"Do you..." Teresa turned and walked out of the water realizing he couldn't come in, she licked her lips and began again, "Do you... love me?"

"I do... and do you love me?" Bradin asked, trying not to meet her eyes.

"Oh, Brae! I _do_ love you! So much!" Teresa threw her arms around his neck, "So, _so_ much!" Tears ran down her cheeks and she smiled through them, "I was so afraid you didn't... because you just... seemed so distant, I... I don't know..." she pulled away from him.

"I'm really sorry, Babe... I've had some things on my mind and I guess I've just been neglecting a lot of stuff lately... But you shouldn't have been one of them... I'm so sorry if I made you feel like I didn't love you. I do." He pulled her back and hugged her tightly as he whispered into her ear, "I'm so sorry... I _do_ love you. I always will."

"I know, I'm sorry I thought you might be seeing someone else..." Teresa gasped then laughed nervously, knowing she probably shouldn't have said that.

But Bradin didn't take it wrong, instead he laughed with her and said, "Was I that gone? God, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay... you weren't really... until the other day I guess..."

"What'd I do the other day?" Bradin pulled away from his girlfriend enough to see her face.

"Well... I passed you a note in 4th block and you didn't read it then and I guess you didn't read it later cause you never mentioned it..." Teresa looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't read it then cause Tommy the blockhead was watching my every move and I knew he'd tell Ms. Barnes. Then, later, I guess I forgot about it cause... my aunt found it in the wash but it was too messed up to read. I didn't tell you cause I felt really bad for not having remembered it and thought you might get upset. I'm sorry, I should have told you." Bradin admitted.

"Is that all!? Gosh, was I upset for nothing..." Teresa couldn't help but laugh, "Don't worry about it, it just said that I wanted to talk to you but... I guess we're doing that right now!" She smiled, her eyes shining.

"We are," Bradin laughed, "God, do I love you!"

Teresa smiled wider, "I love you too!" she laughed suddenly.

"What?" Bradin frowned, "Did I say something?"

"No, I was just thinking how Jay was _so_ right... and that it was so funny we both went to him asking him if we loved each other-"

"Instead of just coming to the each other!" Bradin finished and laughed with her, "We're so stupid!"

Teresa stopped laughing and frowned, "You calling me stupid!?"

"No! I-" Bradin narrowed his eyes as he realized she was joking, "Oh, now you've done it!" He grabbed her around the waste and turned her so that her back was against his chest. Then, he picked her up, ignoring her protests, and spun her around. All the while she half laughed, half screamed and kicked her legs yelling, "Put me down, Bradin Westerly!!"

When he didn't respond she took to whining, "Bradin... _please_!" she begged, but she was really having fun.

----------

"Thanks for a wonderful time, Bradin... I really enjoyed myself." Teresa smiled at her boyfriend. She was standing on her front doorstep, her back to the door, saying goodbye to Bradin. "And I'm so glad we worked everything out between us!" she added, her smile growing wider.

"You're welcome!" Bradin smiled back, "So am I."

"Well, I better get to bed, see you tomorrow?"

"For sure." Bradin guaranteed her.

"Well... bye..." Teresa found herself feeling shy all of a sudden. She turned her back to him and put her hand to the doorknob when he touched her shoulder saying, "Reese?"

"Hmm?" she turned back around only to have his lips meet hers. She got lost in the kiss and would've stayed that way but heard the door being unlocked from the inside. She pulled away and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Bradin nodded and hurried down the beach in the direction of his house just as Mrs. Coleman opened the door for her daughter.

* * *

Okay, another chapter down, about 4 more to go! Review, review!!! Thank you!!!!!!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	32. Christmas Cheer Is In The Air

**I do not own Summerland. I do own the Colemans.**

**froggy2045:** Hey, thanks so much for reading/reviewing!!! I'm glad you liked it!!! And yep, it was stupid of 'em! Lol! Hope you like this one!

**Candace Storms:** Thank you!!! I'm so glad you loved it!! Music to an author's ears... lol! You would know that though... Awesome! I'll go check it out now! (Your new chapter(s) I mean!) I hope you like this ch!

**bj:** Oh! I thought it was somebody from ffnet but didn't know who! Sorry, I'll send you a friend request cause for some reason yours got deleted off mine... I think.. I might be wrong but I'll get you on my list somehow! Lol! Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot! And I'm sorry I didn't update that soon again... I'll try to make it sooner this time though! I hope you like this chapter! No, I've only written one more after this one so... Hope I can pull of the ending I have in my mind... Just gonna have to bare with me! LYLAS too!

**ChrissyD:** Big Smile! Hey, I'm glad you're still reading!!! No, it's not over yet! Still got about 3 or fours chapters to go... How could I just end it there!??! Lol! I'm so glad you liked this chapter! I know, it was sooo fun making them be afraid that the other didn't love them as much! Lol! To write I mean.. you know! Lol! Okay, I'll check out your stuff on the other site! My name there is "Anna Christie" (with the space by the way) just in case you wanna check out some of my poetry! That's all I have up as of now... anyway, hope you like this chapter!  
**  
Julie:** Hi, there! Are you a new reader?? If so, thanks so very, very much for reading and reviewing! And even if you're not a new reader that still applies! Lol! I hope you like this chapter!!!

**Sweet-Romantic:** lol! Thank you! I'll take that! Hope you like this one just as much!!! It was my favorite to write so far, mostly the end of it but the whole thing was fun!

**XoCaliBabiox:** Yah only 3 or 4 left... but I'm seriously thinking about a sequel. I already have a pretty good idea for it in my head... whatcha' think? Would you read it? Or are these characters getting old... lol! Anyway, thank you so much for reading, reviewing and liking this chapter!! Lol! I really hope you like this one as much! I really enjoyed writing it so I just hope you enjoy reading as much! Lol! I don't know... it does seem like that doesn't it? Lol! Did you mean in all the Summerland fics or just mine? If you meant just mine then yeah, lol! It really does seem like it! I guess that's just like, what I picture his "environment" as being! LOL!

* * *

**Chapter XXXII**

**_Christmas Cheer is In The Air!_**

_"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening! A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland..."_

"Bradin! Could you help me with this?" Nikki Westerly called to her older brother, Bradin who was sitting on the floor stringing popcorn with her younger brother, Derrick.

"Sure!" Bradin jumped up and ran to Nikki's side to assist her in putting Christmas lights in the front windows.

"Thanks, just hang it up there," Nikki handed him a red star to put at the top of the window while she put fake candles on the sill.

"Bradin, how do I tie this?" Derrick still sat on the floor stringing popcorn.

"Just a second, D.!" Bradin called as he put a green star in the next window. "Here," he came over and sat down beside his brother to help him tie a knot at the end of his string and put it on the large Evergreen that stood proudly in a spacious corner of the Gregory living room.

_Ding, dong!_

"I'll get it!" four voices called at once then everyone laughed. Jay, who was closest, opened the front door to find a giddy Teresa Coleman standing on the front porch dressed in a seasonal, light, sweater and jeans. "Hey, come on in! Everybody's in the living room." He said, smiling.

"Thanks!" Teresa hurried into the living room and smiled and greeted everyone as they greeted her. "Hey, guys! Bradin, guess what!?"

"Is that an order," Bradin asked, not looking up from his decorating, "Or are you going to tell me before I get the chance to guess?"

"Just for that, it's an order," Teresa smirked.

"Okay... well... let's see... Ms. Barnes decided to leave the country- _world _for ever and never come back cause she realizes that normal human beings can't take her attitude!?" Bradin made up an outlandish idea.

"Bradin Westerly, she's not _that _bad!" Teresa tried her best not to laugh.

"She is when she gives you three weeks worth of homework crap to do over your Winter Holidays..." Bradin mumbled.

"Anyway, that's not it! Guess again!" Teresa pressed, "And it's your own fault you got that extra work!" She added, "If you wouldn't stare at girls during your lessons..."

"Hey! I was not staring... just... looking." Bradin faced his girlfriend and grinned mischievously, "Besides, it's not like I didn't notice you checking Blake Hunter out!"

Teresa blushed but moved on, "Fine, you're not gonna guess so I'll tell you! My mom is getting me a car for Christmas... er _has_ gotten me a car for Christmas! It's in the driveway and that's not all!" she exclaimed, her joy clearly showing, "My grandpa Dave is coming down!! Oh my God, I can't believe it! I haven't seen him in _years_!" She smiled so that it took up her entire face.

"That's great, Baby!" Bradin gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I know how much you've been missing him!"

"I have... I know! And he's bringing his sister, my great aunt Fay and a whole bunch of cousins and uncles and aunts that I've never or barely met, and of course some that I have, with him! It's gonna be like one big happy family reunion but from both sides of the family since my mom's side was already coming down and now my dad's is!!" Teresa laughed, "Which means there's bound to be some "opinion differences!"

"Don't you mean fights?" Bradin asked, moving around her to hang an ornaments on the tree.

"I like to be polite about it but, yes!" she laughed then seemed to suddenly notice everyone else in the room, "Oh gosh! I totally forgot you guys were here!" She laughed, "Feel free to butt in at any time though, okay?"

"Okay..." several voices chorused then everyone laughed again.

It was the 15th of December and everyone was really getting into the Holiday spirit. Ava sat in a comfy green arm chair next to a side table addressing Christmas cards, Susannah was making a few final touches to a seasonally colored, velvet dress, Jay was wrapping presents for his friends and family, who weren't in the room with him that is, Johnny was hanging stockings over the "fire place" which was actually a book shelf, but hey, when you live in California, on the beach, you have to improvise. Derrick was stringing more popcorn, Nikki was now sitting on the floor wrapping presents for Amber and Cameron and Bradin was hanging ornaments on the tree with Teresa.

The family had invited Teresa and her mother, aunt and sister to join them for Christmas dinner on the 18th as their relatives were to be arriving on the 20th and they wouldn't be able to come after that. They had accepted and Teresa was looking forward to it immensely.

"Brae..." she ventured, more quietly than everything else she had said.

"Mm hmm?" Bradin asked, absently.

"Brae, do you think... um... well, that is, would you mind taking me somewhere?" Teresa looked worried he would say "no."

"I thought you got a car?" Bradin asked, grinning. Teresa frowned. "I'm just kidding, where do you wanna go?" he smiled sweetly.

"Well... not far just, well, yeah, far." Teresa laughed, "I was wanting to go down to Raines and watch the sunset, it's supposed to be the most beautiful during the winter..."

"Raines? You realize that's like, nearly 500 miles from here?" Bradin asked, trying to make sure she really knew what she was talking about but not sound like he wasn't willing to do it.

"Yeah... but I thought we could take my car and I have a friend down there who said we could spend the night with her so we didn't have to drive back overnight. It would have to be okay with your aunt but I thought I'd make sure you even wanted to before asking her. I already cleared it with my mom." Teresa's eyes showed that she really wanted him to say yes, and how could he say no anyway?

"Alright... if Aunt Ava'll let me," he added even quieter.

"Aunt Ava..." Bradin and Teresa walked up to the woman, smiling.

"What is it?" Ava continued to address envelopes.

"Um... I was wondering if you'd mind if we took my new car and drove down to Raines to visit a friend of mine and to watch the sunset?"

"Raines?" Ava raised her eyebrows then smiled, "Of course, the sunset _is_ beautiful down there... I don't see why not but won't you have to drive back overnight or..."

"No, my friend asked her mother if we could stay one night and she said yes. Her name's Ali Johnson and you can call her mother if you'd like to make sure it's all true!"

"Oh, that's alright, I'm sure you're not making it up!" Ava laughed, "Alright, you can go." She said, looking at Bradin.

"Thank you!!" Teresa smiled widely.

"Yeah, thanks, Aunt Ava," Bradin agreed then turned to Teresa, so when are you wanting to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, say... 5:00am?" Teresa asked, looking at Ava again. She nodded.

"Whoa... nobody said I'd have to get up early..." Bradin laughed, "But whatever, I don't have anything better to do with my break anyway..."

Teresa smiled, "Just that homework you made yourself get piled on! Anyway, I'll be over here at 4:30am to wake your butt up!" she laughed.

"Works for me," Bradin said then picked up a string of popcorn and handed it to Teresa, "Now, you get to help Derrick put this up while I go somewhere..."

"Where?"

"Oh, nowhere in particular... Hey, Nik, you ready?" Bradin said mysteriously. Teresa smiled, he must be going to get her something...

"Ready for what?" Nikki was putting a bow on the present she'd bought for her boyfriend and looked up at her brother.

"Don't make me tell you what just come on!" he laughed.

"Ooooh!!!" Nikki grinned and stood up. Running upstairs she grabbed her purse and slipped on some shoes then headed back down to the living room to find her brother standing at the front door, "Let's go!" she smiled.

Once outside, up to the main road and into town a little ways Nikki spoke up, "You know, it sure doesn't feel like Christmas weather around here..."

"I know... remember how freezing it would get back in Kansas..." Bradin laughed but then wished he hadn't said anything about Kansas.

"Yeah.." Nikki spoke softly, "Do you ever miss the snow?"

"All the time!" Bradin smiled, "I know, you miss them... I miss 'em too, Nik..." he added, sounding sad.

"Oh, Brae! I wish I could just have _one_ more day! One more chance to say 'I love you,' one more hug, smile, word, _anything_!"

"I know..." Bradin said quietly, "Come here." He wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders and pulled her close to him, "We've got each other and we've got our memories and we'll see them again some day so... be happy, okay?" he smiled down at her making her smile in spite of herself.

She nodded, trying to hold back tears. "I love you..." she choked.

"I love you too..." Bradin held onto her as they walked down the streets of Playa Linda. "Hey Cameron!" he called, suddenly noticing the younger teenager coming out of a store. "Heads up, Nik..." he whispered, telling her to quit looking so sad.

Nikki punched him in the arm for getting Cameron's attention _before_ giving her a "heads up." "Gee, thanks!" she hissed, trying to sound angry, but she was really joking.

"Hey, guys! Trying to steal my girl, Brae?" Cameron grinned impishly, referring to Bradin's arm around Nikki's shoulders.

"Not a chance," Bradin laughed, "Hey, I can hug my sister, can't I?"

"Sure! Hey, Baby..." Cameron kissed Nikki quickly on the lips as she gave him a hug, "You ready for Christmas?"

"Yeah... I can't wait to see what you got me!" Nikki grinned.

"Oh, so you can wait to see _me_ but not what I _got_ you! Boy, are you full of yourself!" Cameron laughed.

"Cameron Bale!" Nikki folded her arms across her chest, "You can consider your present given to my brother now." She frowned.

"I'm sorry..." Cameron still laughed.

"It's okay, I'm not serious anyway!" She smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Hello!? I'm standing here!" Bradin said making the two pull apart.

"Yeah, so close your eyes if you don't wanna see it!" Nikki stuck out her tongue then kissed Cameron again.

"Yeah, so I'm going now, _Nikki_!" Bradin said loudly, walking down the street.

Nikki pulled away and smiled, "Gotta go! Hey, you wanna come?"

"Where you going?"

"Helping Brae get Teresa a present..."

"Sure," Cameron smiled, put his arm around Nikki's waste and walked beside her as she caught up with Bradin.

"Mind if he comes?"

"If he can keep his mouth shut!" Bradin said, giving Cameron a look.

"Will do!" Cameron pretended to zip his lips closed, "One thing though, what am I keeping my mouth shut about?"

"You'll see... and you better keep that 'will do' promise!" Bradin said as he looked over at Nikki, "Here?"

"Yeah, here is probably good," Nikki looked up at the building the trio stood before.

"A jewelry store- oooooh..." Cameron dragged the word out, grinning.

Bradin smiled and looked around to make certain Teresa wasn't around for some strange reason.

"Come on, Brae, she's helping Derrick! She won't be out of there till after his bedtime!" Nikki laughed and grabbed her brother's hand, "Let's go!"

The three walked into the small jewelry store and walked up to the counter where the clerks were.

"May I help you?" A young woman, about 20 years old, asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for an engagement ring," Bradin said.

The girl smiled, "Over here, please." She led the way to a crystal clear, glass case of various styles of rings in various sizes.

Bradin and Nikki looked them over until finally finding the one that they both said was perfect. Bradin thought it would look good on her finger and Nikki claimed she "wouldn't be able to turn him down with that one!"

After purchasing the ring and having it put in a dark red box with a small green bow tied around it the three left the store.

"Now, tell me something, Brae... How long have you been saving for that?" Nikki laughed.

"Um... I kinda... 'took out a loan...'" Bradin admitted.

"From where- Oh, no! Not your savings!" Nikki smiled, "Gosh, you're a sweet guy!"

Bradin laughed, "Thanks... yeah, my savings, but hey, she's worth it..." Bradin seemed to lose himself in thought so Nikki leaned into Cameron and sighed. They walked along in silence, each thinking their own thing, until they reached a Pizza Parlor.

"Wanna stop here for lunch, guys?" Cameron asked, stopping in his tracks.

"Sure!" the siblings chorused.

"Great! I'm starved!"

"You're always starved!" Nikki laughed.

"He's a guy, Nik, get used to it!" Bradin laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, I am! I live with _you_ don't I!?" Nikki laughed again as they all entered the small restaurant.

"I think I'll call Teresa and have her meet us here," Bradin said pulling out his cell phone and dialing the number without even thinking about it.

"Ow!" Teresa sucked her finger where she'd just poked it with a needle trying to embroider garland into Place Mats with Ava and Susannah. _Took me back to the house in the back yard tree, said you'd beat me up you were bigger than me... You never did, you never did..._

Taylor's Swift's "Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My)" came from Teresa's phone on the table next to her. She grabbed it and hit talk. "Hello?"

"Hey, Babe! I'm down at Pizza Parlor with Nikki and Cameron and wanted to know if you wanna join us for lunch?" Bradin spoke into the phone as he slapped Nikki's hand away from his Ipod.

"I'd love to! Oh, but I don't know if I can, I just remembered I said I'd help Susannah-" Teresa stopped and Bradin heard muffled voices in the background then, "Hey, sorry 'bout that! Anyway, never mind what I just said, I'll be there in ten!"

"Great! See you in a minute!" Bradin smiled, "I love you too, bye!" Closing his phone he set it on the table next to the Ipod and laughed as Nikki again reached for it. "Don't you have one?"

"Yeah, but it's got _my_ songs on it, I wanna see what _you_ have!" Nikki smiled, "Please?"

"Fine, whatever, but I _do not_ want to hear you laugh when you get to Barney singing 'I Love You...'" Bradin said seriously.

"You have- oh shut up!" Nikki started to believe him but realized it was only a joke. She grabbed the music player, stuck the headphones in her ears and started searching through his list of songs. "Cool! I didn't know you had this- actually, I didn't know anything you had! Anyway, good song wouldn't think you'd like it though..."

"Which one?" Bradin asked, not really paying attention.

"Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My) by Taylor Swift." Nikki said.

"Oh, that's Teresa's. She asked me to get it for her so she could listen to it since she doesn't have an Ipod..." Bradin still wasn't paying much attention, "My favorite's 'Photograph' by Nickleback..."

"Cool, I have that song too!" Nikki said. She kept flipping through songs till she came to "Bad day" by Daniel Powter. "Awesome! I've been meaning to get this on mine," she said, this time stopping to listen to the whole song.

"Hey, guys!"

The trio looked up to see a beaming Teresa Coleman heading toward their booth. Bradin stood, kissed her on the cheek and let her slide in beside him to the window. "You seem unusually happy!" he remarked, feeling a little gloomy for some reason, his girlfriend's cheerfulness making it worse...

"I am! Being with your family has been the first time I've been able to feel like... well, like everything's okay even with my dad and brother being gone..." Teresa continued to smile but it was clear that bringing up her father and brother hadn't been the greatest thing.

"I'm sorry..." Bradin mumbled, looking intently at the polished brown wood of the table before him. "I'm glad you're happy, baby, I really am!" he added quietly.

"What's the mat-" Teresa cut herself short as she noticed Cameron, almost imperceptibly, shake his head. "Um... have you ordered?" she changed what she was going to say.

"Yeah, it should be ready-" Cameron looked at his watch, "now." He grinned and stood up to get the pizza's. Bradin went with him leaving the two teenage girls alone.

"So, Nikki... is Bradin alright?" Teresa ventured, slightly chewing on her lip.

Nikki took off the headphones, wrapped them around the Ipod and set it by Bradin's phone. "I think he's just a little upset... I mean, it's our first Christmas without-" Nikki choked.

"I'm sorry," Teresa said softly, putting her hand on the younger girl's.

Nikki tried to smile at the same time she fought tears but failed. Crystal droplets fell from her eyes and she looked away, quickly brushing them with her hand as Bradin and Cameron came back. Bradin set down his box of Pizza and Cameron the other but neither sat down. Bradin looked at Nikki, who was still looking out the window and sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders, "It's alright, Nik..." he whispered into her ear. She sighed, clearly upset, and leaned onto his shoulder, "I know... but, it's so hard..." she sighed again, her breath shaking with the threat of sobs but she held them in and made herself smile. Cameron stood by patiently and waited until Bradin had wiped away a couple of tears from Nikki's cheeks, smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Squeezing her hand, he stood up and took his place beside Teresa as Cameron sat down next to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

The meal was eaten in near silence and nobody attempted conversation because of the sadness that hung in the air. Teresa did miss her dad and brother but seeing Nikki cry made her realize how lucky she was that she _did_ still have her mother. And Bradin... he was trying to be strong, he was doing a good job of it, but she could tell he was hurting deeply and because of that she could find almost nothing to say the entire time.

Cameron hated it when his baby girl cried! He held her tightly with one arm the whole time they ate and knew that he didn't have to say anything, just being there made all the difference a lot of the time. He also hated to see Bradin upset, they were both such great people, it just didn't seem right that they should have had to suffer so much... And everything else that had happened to Bradin... he didn't know how he would have held up to being molested and beaten!

After eating Nikki and Cameron went to Ava's to decorate some more plus, Nikki had invited Cameron to stay to dinner so he was headed that way anyway.

"Wanna go for a walk before we head back to your place, Brae?" Teresa asked as she and Bradin stepped out of the Pizza Parlor. Bradin nodded silently, avoiding her eyes, shoved his hands in his pockets and dropped his head. Teresa sighed, she hated seeing him upset, especially when he wouldn't open up to her.

After walking for a good 15 minutes in silence Teresa moved closer to Bradin, pulled his left hand out of his pocket and took it in hers. "Brae... you alright?"

Bradin slipped his other hand out of its pocket and wrapped them both around Teresa's waist, sighing, "Yeah... I just miss them..." he stopped to keep his emotions in check, "So much... You know, it's like... they should just still be here... right now..."

"I know... it's okay..." Teresa walked along beside him all the way back to the beach house where they sat out on the back step remembering their dads and Bradin's mother and Teresa's brother till Ava found them and asked them to come help her in the house.

After a lively dinner everyone went into the living room and chatted a while longer until it was nearly 11:00pm. Cameron had just left for his house when Teresa said suddenly, noticing the time, "Gosh, I better get home!"

"I'll walk you if you'd like," Bradin said, standing.

"Thank you. I would like," Teresa smiled, taking his hand.

"I'll be right back, Aunt Ava," Bradin said heading for the door.

"Hang on just a minute!" Ava said, rushing upstairs and back. "Nikki," she got the young teen's attention away from the card she was making for her grandmother and said, "I think you better open this today," she handed her niece a medium sized box wrapped in silver and pink wrapping paper with a big, soft blue bow tied around it. "I'm sure it'll wanna eat before the 25th!"

Nikki looked puzzled but carefully untied the ribbon and took off the lid to the box, She squealed and gingerly picked up a tiny white kitten with short whiskers, bright blue eyes and a pink nose that seemed to stand out in contrast with its stark white fur. The baby cat was no bigger than a Twinkie and began meowing almost the instant Nikki touched her.

"She's a little too young to be on her own so there's still some raising to do, but Susannah and I found her yesterday on the side of the road and gave her a bath and fed her and she seemed alright, we took her to the vet and she's perfectly healthy, just young." Ava explained. "So take special care of her!"

"Oh, Aunt Ava! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nikki exclaimed, giving her aunt a hug. Ava smiled and told her she was welcome.

"What are you gonna name her, honey?" Susannah asked, looking on.

The biggest smile spread across Nikki's face and she ran over to Bradin. Upon reaching her brother she looked up, "Snowflake." She declared. Bradin smiled and took the tiny kitten in his hands, its small body barely taking up his palm, while Nikki ran into the kitchen with her aunt to get a bottle of milk for her new baby, Snowflake.

"Why Snowflake?" Jay raised one eyebrow, looking over at Bradin after Nikki had left the room.

Bradin looked at Teresa, standing next to him with her eyes dancing, then up at Jay. He had a mixed look of sadness and peace on his face as he replied. "Our mother used to tell us that with the first snowflake of the winter... everything was okay..." he looked down at the kitten, "Everything's okay."

* * *

Okay, so that's my favorite chapter! (Out of everything I've written so far.) Y'all let me know what you think, mkay? Thank you!!! 

P.S. Still a good three chapters to go, maybe four.. I'm not sure yet... But keep on the lookout!

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_


	33. Sunset

**Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland or any of it's characters. I do own the Colemans and their story.**

Hello everyone, first off, I'm so very sorry for the long wait but here it is! I hope y'all still wanna read it, lol!

I would like to thank everyone of my readers who has ever reviewed this story: **ChrissyD, justthegirl07, kbg17223 (Krissy), Sweet-Romantic, Shelby, Shelbyq, Samahenoy Phye, chelsea, beautifuldisaster3903, froggy2045, 88KarateGirl88, Varinia, SoMuch4MyHappyEnding, CountryHottie, xoCaliBabiox, Candace Storms, StrawberryCheeseCak3, CraZyLilGiRL, Julie, codywells305, harryhermione25, OurBeautifulLove99, BAMFx13.** (If I forgot someone, I am so sorry, forgive me and I thank you too.)

And a special shout out and thank you to **kandykane33 **for inspiring me to write Summerland fanfiction and for encouraging me to even put this story up. For reading, reviewing and for being a friend. Thank you so much! Talk to you soon, girl! And keep your chin up, life will get better! 

I thank you all for being friends, really. Luv y'all too much! big smile

Now, I know I had said there would be about 4 more chapters but that didn't work out so... this is it. I truly hope you all enjoy the final chapter. So, without further ado, here is chapter 33, the final chapter of Hidden Secrets of My Broken Heart. It's been a crazy ride and I thank you all very, very much and hope to see you soon when I begin the sequel titled Healing The Heart: Hidden Secrets of My Broken Heart II. Until then, thank you, I love you and goodbye.

(I hope I don't disapoint with this ending.)

**Read!**

* * *

**Chapter XXXIII**

**Sunset**

Teresa Coleman woke up sleepily to her alarm clock beeping. She looked over at it as she hit "off." It was 3:45am. Wow... She slowly got up and got dressed then quietly headed downstairs and made herself some breakfast. After eating and washing and putting away the few dishes she used she went back upstairs and checked her overnight bag to make sure she had everything for her and Bradin's road trip today then, tidying her room a little bit she went back downstairs and set her bag and purse by the front door. She hated to take the chance of waking her mother up so early, it was still only 4:45am, but she just couldn't take leaving without telling her mother goodbye! She hurried back upstairs and slipped into her mother's room, trying her best to be silent. She kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Bye, Mama..."

"Huh? Reese?" her mother sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry," Teresa made a puppy face, "I just had to tell you bye and I love you!"

"Awe! It's okay, sweetie! Bye!" her mother said, smiling, "I love you too! I'm glad you woke me," she mother stood and slipped on a robe, "Honey, why don't I walk you over there since it's _so_ early..."

"Okay!" Teresa readily agreed, smiling. After slipping on a simple dress and flip flops her mother walked Teresa the half mile across the beach to Bradin's house in the fresh early morning air. The two chatted about Christmas, the road trip, their family coming down, the dinner with Bradin's family and other such things the whole way.

When they reached the back porch of Bradin's house Teresa's mother set down her daughter's bag and kissed her on the cheek, saying, "Bye, Sweetheart, you two have fun, okay?"

"Okay! I know I will!" She grinned, and hugged her mother quickly before turning to head up the steps.

Her mother shook her head then waited to make sure Teresa got in, adding, "You behave yourself, too, young lady!"

"Yes, Ma'am..." Teresa blushed but tried not to show her embarrassment as she put the key Bradin had given her to use today, instead of knocking and risking waking anyone else up, into the lock. Turning the door she stepped in quietly, and took her bag as her mother handed it to her smiling and saying, "I'll see you tomorrow, Mama!"

Her mother smiled, "Okay."

Quietly shutting the door behind herself, and locking it, Teresa set down her bag and looked around, it was just barely light out so there was still no sunlight in the house. She could see that a lamp was left on in the living room, however, so she walked through the door and looked up the stairs. It was still dark but she knew exactly where Bradin's room was. She tiptoed up the stairs, it felt weird to be in Bradin's house without him, or anyone else for that matter, up and about... Not bothering to tap on the door she slipped into her boyfriend's room. He was still asleep, naturally. Derrick had spent the night with a friend so it was just her and Bradin in the room. Tiptoeing as quietly as she possibly could she made her way over to his bed. She was certain she hadn't made a sound and yet, Bradin's eyes flew open suddenly. He turned his head but it was so dark she couldn't see his eyes. For a second neither said a word than Bradin murmured, "Babe?"

"'Mornin'!" Teresa smirked, sitting down beside him, "You ever gonna get up?"

Bradin sat up and stared at her. After a minute of this Teresa felt shy and looked away mumbling, "What?"

"You're beautiful." Bradin said, sounding awed.

Teresa bit her bottom lip, she kind of knew what was coming next and it bothered her for some reason... Why didn't she want him to touch her?

Bradin didn't touch her though, he just kept gazing at her. He hooked a finger under her chin making her look back at him, and met her eyes. Smiling he moved in and kissed her, simply, on the lips then pulled back. "I'll hurry and get ready!" he said, jumping up and heading over to his dresser. Teresa just sat in silence while she watched him run around doing this and that. When he was finished he had pulled on a pair of blue jeans over the boxers he'd slept in and changed into a green T-shirt. Putting on shoes and combing his hair he turned back to Teresa, "Something the matter, Babe?"

Teresa shook her head to pull herself out of her thoughts, "No..." she tried to smile but there was this emotion taking over her that she'd never really felt before... "Almost ready?" she added.

"Yeah, just let me get my bag." Bradin got down on his knees and bent over to pull out a black duffel back from underneath his bed. He stood back up and looked around the room, "I think that's it..." he walked over to his nightstand and grabbed his wallet, keys and watch. Shoving all of this in the correct pocket and putting the watch on his arm he extended a hand to Teresa. She took it and he pulled her lightly to her feet, "Let's go," he smiled, "Soon as I grab _something_ to eat..." he added with a grin. Teresa smiled in spite of her trying to look disapproving.

----------

The car was already parked at Bradin's since that's where they had decided to leave from. So as soon as Bradin had eaten something the two hit the highway.

"Brae..."

Bradin's head was leaned back against his seat, his eyes were closed and he was close to being asleep when Teresa spoke, "Uh huh?" he asked, his eyes still closed.

"I've been thinking..." Teresa said slowly.

"About what?" Bradin asked, this time opening his eyes and looking over at his girlfriend. She was sitting in the driver's seat, one hand on the wheel the other at her side. She wore dark designer sunglasses and silver star earrings. Her hair was pulled into a tight pony-tale to keep the wind from tangling it too bad, as the car was a convertible.

"Well... about us..." she said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"What about us?" Bradin asked. He slipped on his sunglasses. God, the sun was bright today! Or he was tired, or both.

"Well... I guess... I don't know... noting really." Teresa glanced at Bradin for a second. He was staring out his window, thus he couldn't see her. Looking back at the road she sighed in spite of herself. She wanted to ask him something... but she didn't even know what it was.

"What, babe?" Bradin looked over at his girlfriend. He had heard her sigh...

"Oh, it's nothing... I mean, I honestly don't know what it was... put on the radio, would you?" Teresa requested, taking a right turn onto the interstate.

"Sure..." Bradin decided to let it go... for now. Putting on the radio he found a station they both listened to and turned it up. _Photograph_ was playing.

"You know, this song could be so sad if you thought about it..." Teresa commented, "Most of Nickleback's stuff could be..." she added.

"Yeah, I guess..." Bradin thought she was right, but there was no way he was gonna let anything be sad on this trip...

After a few more miles the station went out, Bradin reached up and tuned it to another, but that one went out too. "Dang it..." he mumbled, "It'd be so much easier just to put on a CD..."

"You're right, find one." She said.

Bradin reached into the back seat and grabbed a bag of his, "Um... how 'bout that mix CD you made for me?"

"Sounds fine."

Slipping the CD into the car's stereo system Bradin hit play and sat back as Billy Joe Armstrong's voice came through the speakers.

"_Another turning point a fork stuck in the road... Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go. So make the best of this test and don't ask why. It's not a question but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable but, in the end, is right. I hope you have the time of your life..."_

----------

"Good morning, Johnny..." Ava looked over the rim of her coffee cup and smiled.

Johnny, still looking half asleep, nodded. "What are you so happy about anyway?" he asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm not. I'm just being polite." Ava said, simply.

"Polite, got it." Johnny nodded.

"Johnny, look, before anyone else gets up, can we please talk about it?" Ava sighed, giving up trying to be "polite."

"Talk about what?" Johnny took a sip of his coffee.

"Johnny, don't do this. Please, what we did you said was a mistake... but... I don't know if I think so."

"You don't?" Johnny looked up, surprised, "I... I thought you thought it was a mistake..."

"And that's why you said it was?" Ava felt relieved, maybe he didn't actually think it was a mistake.

"Yeah... I mean, I was just afraid you thought it was so I thought if I said so too that... it wouldn't hurt so bad or something... I don't know, stupid I guess." Johnny looked down.

"No, it wasn't stupid! I know, I do things like that too... I'm just glad you don't think so... right?" Ava still wasn't certain.

"Right. It was amazing, Ava, and... honestly... I'd love to be with you again if you wanna give me a try."

Ava's jaw dropped. That was the last thing she had expected him to say! "I..." She smiled, "Yes, Johnny, I'd love to give _us_ another try." She smiled.

"Good..." Johnny got up and came around the table till he was standing behind Ava, who got up, also, and turned to face him. Smiling, the two engaged in a passionate kiss. They neglected to hear Nikki walk into the kitchen. She opened her mouth to say something but when she saw her aunt and Johnny kissing she simply smiled and turned back into the living room, leaving the two alone.

"Shh! Susannah, look!" Nikki whispered as the African-American woman who was like another aunt to Nikki came down the stairs. She pointed into the kitchen and she and Susannah giggled slightly. Susannah put a hand to her lips and walked to the door way of the kitchen and said, loudly, "It's about time!"

Ava pulled away and her face reddened but Johnny just smiled and said, "Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Thus making Ava blush even more.

Everyone laughed until, even Ava was laughing as well. "Breakfast, you guys?" She asked, finally stopping laughing.

"Definitely!" Nikki and Susannah exclaimed, then laughed again.

"Alright, what's so funny?" Jay asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Nothing, you snooze, you lose!" Susannah laughed with Nikki.

"Ha, ha, okay, fine. I'll figure it out later." Jay rubbed his eyes and sat down at the table, yawning.

"Coffee?" Ava asked.

"Thank you." Jay replied as Ava handed him a cup.

"Hey! Where's Bradin?" Derrick entered the kitchen looking upset.

"He left for Raines with Teresa early this morning, remember sweetie?" Ava smiled, "He'll be back tomorrow afternoon.

"Oh yeah..." Derrick mumbled, "Okay, I was just gonna ask him something but..."

"What was it, sweetheart?" Susannah asked, putting a bowl before the young boy and pouring his favorite cereal into it.

"Nothing... I'll ask him when he gets back."

"Are you sure none of us can help you?" Nikki smiled.

"No, that's okay... it's kind of um... private." Derrick smiled, "I'll just ask him."

"Okay... if you're sure."

"I am, thanks." With that he dug into his breakfast as everyone else smiled.

"Oh! I've gotta call Cam and tell him to meet me here in one hour flat!" Nikki exclaimed, running into the living room. She came back only a second later with the phone pressed to one ear.

"What's in half an hour? That'll only be 9:00am!" Susannah laughed, "I didn't think teenage boys got up a minute before noon if they didn't have school!"

"This coming from someone who lives with a teenage boy who gets up anywhere from 5 to 6 _every_ morning!" Jay laughed.

"Okay, so he's an exception! But really, what's in half an hour, Nikki?"

"Hey! No, I did not anyway! Oh shut up, Cameron Bale!" Nikki laughed then turned her attention to Susannah, "We're going shopping for the finally perfect Christmas presents!"

"Oh Lord! And there's the second exception, a guy who will go shopping!" she laughed as she ate a spoonful of her cereal.

"Yes, you are, bud! And be here in half an hour, okay? Okay, I love you, too! Bye!" hanging up the phone Nikki handed to Jay, as he had asked for it when she was done, and sat down across from her little brother, pouring herself a bowl of cereal and milk then eating it. "Yep, I've got the two perfect exceptions don't I?" she laughed, turning to Susannah, who was seated beside her.

"Two?"

"Bradin and Cam!" she giggled, "Who could want more! A brother _and_ a boyfriend who will get up early and go shopping with you if you want them to!"

"I envy you." She laughed.

"Yeah, I know! But hey, Bradin's not _that_ much younger than you..." she winked then the whole room exploded with laughter.

----------

"Here we are, Babe!" Teresa exclaimed, glancing over at her boyfriend in the passenger's seat. She shook her head, sleeping... "Bradin!"

"Huh?!" the teenage boy's head shot up.

"I said, 'here we are!'" Teresa repeated to her, now awake, boyfriend, "Isn't it beautiful!?"

"Oh..." Bradin slipped off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes, taking in the scenery of Raines, California, "Yeah, it is... but not nearly as beautiful as you." He added matter-of-factly.

"Brae... be ridiculous, for gosh sake!" Teresa said, however, she blushed in spite of herself.

"I will not, you are the single most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes on and that's the truth! I swear!" he said giving her a very serious look.

"Um..." Teresa couldn't think of anything to say, she'd made the mistake of looking into his beautiful blue/green eyes and was now completely lost. The next thing she was aware of was Bradin whispering into her ear that he loved her and then kissing her deeply and passionately. As he pulled away from her she noted a look in his eyes she'd never seen before... what was it?

"We'd better get going if we wanna be on the beach to catch that sunset..." Bradin said, looking at a map.

"Right... so which road?" Teresa asked, trying to sound like she was paying attention. But she wasn't. What was that look? Fear? No... Nervousness? Maybe... Worry? Hurt? No, no... It _was_ nervousness... It must have been. What could he be nervous about? And why had he pulled out of the kiss so quickly... yes, it was deep and passionate, but far too short for Bradin's usual deep, passionate kisses... What was on his mind? She hated when she couldn't tell what he was thinking! She hated when she couldn't tell what he was feeling! She- "Reese? Hello!?" Teresa was pulled from her thoughts by Bradin's hand waving in front of her face. He was smiling, almost laughing as he continued, "Earth to Teresa!? Come in-"

"I get it, damn it!" she snapped, instantly regretting it.

He dropped his hand, and his smile, and said shortly, "God, sorry. Take that road." He pointed in the direction of a two lane service road to the left of where the car sat. Teresa had pulled into a parking lot to reorient right before she had woken Bradin up which is where they still sat.

"Sorry, Brae... just... lost in thought I guess..." she looked over at him, expecting him to say it was okay but he didn't. He didn't say anything. "I- I'm really sorry... are you-" Teresa suddenly remembered how they had met...

"'So um... you mind if I sit here?' Teresa asked. 'It's a public beach isn't it?' he returned. She felt herself getting mad at this but blew it off, 'Uh... yeah... You okay?' she said, sitting down about 2 feet away from him. 'Don't ask me that!' he screamed at her."

"Okay?" she finished, almost expecting him to scream at her like he had the first time she'd asked him that.

"Fine." Was the curt reply.

Trying not to sigh Teresa started her car and pulled out onto the road Bradin had directed her to get on. "Brae?"

"What?"

What? He never asked her "what." He would always say, "yeah?" or "Hmm?" or something nicer like that... and if he **did** say "what" it was a whole lot nicer than that "what" had just been! "What? You wanna know what!? I'll tell you what! You can be such an ass hole!!! That's what! Why the hell are you treating me like this!!?!?!" All of this ran through Teresa's head but all that got out was, "Um... nothing, never mind..." She wanted to scream at him but she didn't. What the heck had made him so mad anyway!? She just snapped! She snapped every now and then and he didn't act like this... God... And what right did she have to tell him he was being an ass hole? Or that he could be or whatever... Hell, she could be a damn bitch when she wanted to and get away with it! He was always patient with her, the least she could do was be patient with him. "Bradin, what's the matter?" she asked, gently this time, with an obvious patience to her voice.

"Nothing, okay!? Stop asking me that..." Bradin bit his lip. God, he hated being mean to her...

"I've only asked you twice, Babe..." Teresa remained calm despite his outburst.

"Sorry... I guess I'm just getting a little tired of sitting here or having a bad day or both... yeah, both..." Bradin tried to smile but didn't really feel like it. He looked out his window, dark sunglasses covering his eyes once more.

"I see..." Teresa knew him better than that, "Bradin Westerly, do you honestly think I believe that?"

"I... no, I doubt it." Bradin said in a sigh.

"Than, what's the matter?" Teresa took a right turn onto road leading straight a stretch of beach with no houses on it.

"I... I'm nervous, honestly..." Bradin admitted.

"Nervous? About what?" Teresa glanced over at him to find him biting his lower lip. She raised an eyebrow, he was nervous!

"Um... nothing I wanna talk about right now, okay?" Bradin prayed she'd just drop it.

"Oh... okay..." Teresa decided to let it go... for now. Silence fell over the two for the rest of the drive. Parking the car in a small parking lot beside the sandy beach of Raines, Teresa and Bradin got out of the car. It was 3:30pm.

It had taken the couple 8 hours to reach their destination for the lack of interstate from Playa Linda to Raines. They had had to drive on scenic roads for most of the way, which took longer, and had also stopped for lunch in a town a ways back.

"So, as soon as it's pitch black down here we'll head over to my friend's house and spend the night there, okay?"

"Okay..." Bradin moved closer to his girlfriend and put his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier... I guess I was just... well... I don't know really... but I'm sorry."

Teresa smiled and leaned into his shoulder, "It's okay, baby... I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's okay... incidentally though, why did you? I mean, that's not like you, is all..."

"Well... I think I was trying to figure out what was on your mind, honestly..." Teresa laughed slightly, "What was on your mind?"

"Oh... that... um... nothing important." Bradin tried to blow it off but Teresa wasn't giving up that easily.

"What? And if it's important to you than it's important to me!" Teresa insisted.

"No, it's not... really."

"Yes, it is, really!" Teresa stopped walking and sat down in the soft sand, looking out at the coast.

"Reese..." Bradin sat down behind her and put his arms around her neck, kissing her cheek.

Teresa smiled in spite of trying to get what was on his mind out of him. "What?"

"I don't wanna talk about it..." Bradin stopped kissing her and pulled his arms back from around her neck.

"Brae.. I'm sorry, just forget it..." Teresa wished he would kiss her again... she loved when he would sit behind her and kiss her cheek and neck.

Bradin said nothing and moved around her till he was beside, not behind, his girlfriend. Sighing, Teresa pulled off her shirt to reveal a green bikini top underneath. Bradin took off his shirt and the two lay in the late afternoon sunlight. After laying in silence for a good hour, just soaking up the sun, Teresa sat up and looked over at Bradin. His eyes were concealed behind sunglasses, as were hers, but she could tell they were open.

"Brae..."

"Yeah?" He sat up and looked at her, removing the glasses.

"Are you upset with me or something... I mean..." Teresa let her voice fade away.

"No... not at all... I uh... just... well... I think I'm more upset with myself than anyone or anything else... I'm sorry if I've been taking that out on you."

"You haven't really, I just meant... you know, you haven't said anything to me for the past hour and before that you were kissing me but stopped... I don't know..."

Bradin half smiled, "Hey, come here... I'm sorry..." he pulled Teresa into a hug and the two sat like that for another 15 minutes until Bradin turned his girlfriend's face to the western sky, "Look!"

The sun was just beginning to sink down below the horizon and golden and red/orange rays shot through the sky in every direction.

"Oh, Brae... it's breathtaking!" Teresa exclaimed, staring upward.

Bradin looked away from the sky and at Teresa, "Yes..." he sounded awed, "You are."

Teresa's smile lit up her whole face as she looked over at her boyfriend. He'd been through so much and yet... was still perfect. She didn't bother telling him that was silly... she loved when he told her things like that because... well, because he actually meant them.

"Reese..." Bradin suddenly looked nervous, "I um.. well, that is..." Taking a deep breath he took Teresa's hands into his and pulled her to her feet, then, looking deeply into her eyes, said, "Teresa, I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone else on this earth. I... I want to be with you until I draw my final breath, and when I do, I want to be in your arms. And, baby, after that, I want to be there... waiting for you. I love you so much... I don't even know how to tell you how much I love you... And I don't think you'd believe me if I tried to, that's why I need to show you. And to show you I'll need a lifetime and then some..."

Teresa had been listening to him, patiently, soaking in every word, she wanted him to finish so she could tell him how much she loved him but she didn't want him to ever stop because she loved hearing how much he loved her... she kept listening.

"So..." Bradin got down on one knee. Looking up at Teresa, who gasped and put a hand over her mouth, he said, "I want you to spend the rest of your life with me..." he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small, dark blue box. Opening it to reveal a beautiful slender, silver band with a small, but shimmering and beautiful, diamond on top. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you..." With a smile across his face he spoke softly, "What I'm trying to say is: Teresa Coleman, will you marry me?"

Tears streamed from Teresa's eyes and she struggled to speak without choking, but failed, as she replied, "Y- yes... God, Bradin Westerly! I love you so," she laughed through her tears of joy and emphasized the word "freakin'" as she continued, "freakin' much!!" continuing to speak was useless as tears now covered her face and she was shaking from being so happy. Bradin's face was pure joy as he slipped the ring onto his fiancée's finger and stood up. Taking her laughing, crying, shaking body into his arms, he pulled her to his chest and kissed her forehead, "I love you." He whispered softly. She whispered it back and buried her head into his strong body, letting him hold her as the sun sank low below the western horizon, casting romantic rays into darkening sky. Bradin sighed... He was finally content. Everything was perfect... She was perfect... they were perfect... this was perfect... Life was- was it? Yeah... life was perfect.

_The end..._

* * *

Well... there it is. I um... hope you liked it and please review it for me, it's very greatly appreciated! I love you all and hey, I hope I'll see you in my other story (On The Edge of Sanity) and when (assuming I do) start the sequel to this. (Healing the Heart: Hidden Secrets of My Broken Heart II) Now, as hard as this is to say, goodbye. 

_Anna Christie_ AKA _SecondStarToTheRight15_

P.S. If you EVER want to talk to me my email, Myspace and a few other places are in my profile. I'd love to talk to you all again so feel free to contact me at one of those places mentioned in my profile! Love you all and thank you so much, again, for all the love and support I've gotten from y'all during this story. I feel like I should say something er... great here, lol, but can't think of anything so... (to those of you who know me better than just as a writer) I'll end it as always:

Rock on,  
_Anna Christie_


End file.
